Crusade
by Kanafire
Summary: River Thompson is sent back in time to change the course of events that lead to the fall of the Chantry by Flemeth. Can she over come her hatred of the Templars or will she side with Anders? Cullen/OC Anders/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** This story was influenced by gamerchic and her fantastic story You Don't Have To Stand Alone.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age but I do enjoy fantasising about many of it's male characters!**

River cupped a handful of water and brought it to her lips. Three days she'd been on the run. Three days of no sleep and little food or water. She restrained a moan of delight as the refreshing liquid quenched the fire in her throat. Her companions didn't have the restraint she did and she looked over to them. Thad, a fifteen year old boy just coming into his powers had water dripping down his chin and dampening his dirty gray shirt. He gave River a cocky grin before bringing the hem of his shirt to wipe the water from his face. She shook her head and looked over at her other companion. Dustin. He was leaning against a large oak tree trying to pretend he wasn't desperate for water. He was just over eighteen and trying to be the man he wasn't yet. River offered him a soft smile before stepping away from the creek.

"It's all yours." She motioned to the water. "It's not the cleanest water around, but its cold."

He gave her a curt nod and approached the water. "We should be safe here for the time being. We are the only humans in at least a mile radius."

Thad smoothed out his shirt. "Did the birds and the bees tell you that?"

"Actually it was the squirrel in that tree over there. He thinks you smell like a sewage drain by the way." Dustin rolled his eyes and took in a mouthful of water.

"We all smell like sewage. We haven't been able to bathe properly in three days or more. As soon as we lose the Templars, we will be able to sneak into the truck stop and use their showers." River commented, trying her best to defuse a fight before it started. Dustin and Thad were always fighting and it drove River nuts.

"Do you still have that soap you stole from Wal-Mart?" Thad asked.

"Yeah, it's in my pack. We rest here for an hour then we have to move." River patted her trusty leather drawstring bag. It was the only thing she had of her life before magic. Before her life turned upside down and she was forced to run and hide. Templars had dogged her steps since she was twelve. At twenty-six, she was so very tired of running. If the Templars only wanted to talk or take her to a place where she could use her magic in open or something like that, she wouldn't mind the Templars, but that's not what they had in mind. They killed everybody who showed even the barest traces of magical talent. Take Dustin for instance. He was Dr. Doolittle in the flesh. He could speak to and understand animals. That was it, nothing dangerous or flashy. Thad, however was a slightly different case. He was telekinetic. He could move things with his mind.

River, was a whole different kettle of fish. She wasn't limited to one power. She had the ability to shape the raw elements as she saw fit. She could even heal, though she wasn't very good at it. She was a force to be reckoned with and that made her an even larger threat to the Templars. Her power didn't come without a cost. Every night she was haunted by creatures of nightmares that tried to coerce her into giving into her greatest desires. All she had to do was agree to let the creature enter her being and everything would be right in the world. She was never sure if they were nightmares, or if they were truly demons. Neither Thad or Dustin had problems with dreams like that so she always assumed the worst. The days were growing longer and harder and soon, River thought, she just might give into temptation just to see if their offer was genuine.

The three of them, their thirst finally quenched, sat under the oak tree and closed their eyes for a brief respite. They would have to be on the move soon, but until then, they would rest their weary bodies and minds. River opened her senses to the world around her, probing everything that moved with her mind to see if anything had a hint of magic. That was another thing she could do that neither Thad or Dustin couldn't. She could tell if somebody held magical talents. It was in the air around them like an invisible glove. It was how she found Thad. She had been walking down the street a block from the local middle school when she spotted a large gathering of people. She scanned them with her mind to learn two things. Thad had magic and the five grown men around him were Templars. The memory of the event hit washed over her mind, taking her back to that moment.

_The sun was shining brightly and the wind coming from the south was warm and gentle, blowing her hair around her face. She tucked a strand behind her ear and smiled as she took in the scent of the nearby blossoming lilac bush. It wasn't often she could take in the simple joys of life. Dustin was back at their recently acquired hideout grilling steak over the charcoal grill that was conveniently left behind by the previous owners of the run down house._

_She rounded the corner and came to an abrupt stop. She was twitchy by nature and hated large gatherings of people and before her was a group of six people. One kid and five adults. The scenario was so familiar she felt her chest tightening and her stomach rolling around with nerves. Immediately, her senses reached out and brushed the minds of the group of people. Her hands reached down into her boots and pulled out two daggers and held them in a familiar, defensive stance. The men before her were Templars and the poor boy a magic user. From her brief scan of his energies she knew he was strong. Stronger than any other magic user she'd come across in years. _

_She approached the group as silently as she could, hoping the sounds of traffic would muffle the sound of her boots clicking on the pavement. She cursed the existence of the stuff, wishing for soft green grass and dirt. It was much easier to sneak in grass. _

"_Come with us, Boy and nobody will get hurt." One of the Templars said in a deep, resonating voice that warranted fear, not safety. _

"_I don't know you, and I'm not going to get in your van. Do you think I'm stupid? Get in the van little boy. Here's some candy little boy. I'm not that gullible." The boy snapped with a quick wit that made River proud._

_Another one stepped a hair closer, reached out and dropped his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You don't have a choice in the matter."_

_River felt the subtle gathering of magical energy and knew the boy was getting ready to defend himself. She wasn't sure what kind of ability he had, but if he didn't do it soon, the Templars were going to strip him off his energy and leave him defenseless. _

"_I said. I'm. Not. Going. With. You." He enunciated each word slowly. His eyes glowed with power a second before the Templar touching him was sent flying into the street. River winced as a semi barreled into the man going at least forty-five. The sound of squealing tired and crushing of bones made River's stomach churn._

_The Templars reacted violently, each of them using their own unique ability to smite magical beings. The boy's body jerked four times before slumping to the ground unconscious. River's eyes widened. She'd never seen anybody hit in rapid succession by that many smites. She decided it was now or never. She jumped between the Templars and the kid, holding her daggers at chest level._

"_Step back and none of you get hurt." River snapped, eyeballing the red cross dangling around each of their necks. She could tell by the bulge of their clothes they were wearing bullet proof vests and judging by the bulge in their jackets near the waistband, they were also packing guns._

"_Another toy to play with. This one looks feisty." _

"_Toy? You think I'm a toy?" River asked. "Let me show you how this toy likes to play." With that, she launched herself at the nearest Templar, slicing his throat with one of her blades before rolling to the left and bringing her other blade up the inside of another Templar's leg. She came to her feet as the two Templars fell to the ground. She pulled power deep from within her body and launched lightning bolts from her hands, frying the other two. They twitched and fell to the ground, shrieking in pain. She kicked one of them so they were laying on their back. "How do you like that? Now you know how it feels when you pick on a helpless little boy." She brought her blade across his throat and ended the last remaining Templar in a similar fashion._

_She wiped the blood off her daggers, using the black jacket of a Templar before sheathing them in her boots. River walked to the boy and rolled him on his back. She held her hands over his chest and focused on her magic. Her hands emitted a blue aura as she checked the boys vitals, listening to everything her magic was telling her. He was breathing and his heart was still beating. He would live. She let out a sigh of relief and withdrew her magic. The boys blue eyes opened, meeting River's steal gray ones._

"_Hey there." River grinned._

_The boy reacted much as she expected. He sat up and scooted away from her, fear in his eyes. "Who are you and what do you want?"_

_She brought her hands up to show she was currently unarmed. "My name is River Thompson and I just saved your ass."_

_His eyes widened considerably as he looked behind River at the four -make that five- bloody bodies. The semi driver was climbing out of his truck and was nearing hysterics as he looked upon the bodies. He looked at River. River sighed as she reached into her magic and willed the man to sleep. He crumpled to the ground._

"_You...you killed them all?" The boy stuttered._

"_Yes. Don't look at me like that. If I didn't kill them they would have killed you."_

"_What did you do to that man?" He pointed to the truck driver. "Is he dead?"_

"_No, just sleeping."_

"_What is going on?"_

River opened her eyes with a grimace on her face. It wasn't right for a boy his age to see so many dead bodies. She glanced over at him and sighed. He has come a long way since that day even though it's only been a couple of months. This life has been hard on him, but it was either this or death. She scanned the area once more and much to her surprise, something hit her radar. She jumped to her feet and pulled her daggers out of her boots.

"Guys. We have company." River warned her companions.

Dustin opened his eyes and scanned the area, no doubt asking the animals who was approaching. "I think you're mistaken. There's nobody but animals."

"I know what I felt, Dustin. This person is magical and stronger than anything I've ever encountered. Stronger than me."

His eyes widened. "You're shitting me."

"No..."

A large brown bear stepped between the bushes and approached the three of them without the caution of a normal bear. Dustin reached out with his mind and was trying to converse with the bear, but judging by the look of frustration on his face, he wasn't having any luck.

"Reveal yourself." River demanded, stepping closer, putting herself between the bear and the boys.

The bears rolled its eyes and its body flashed a florescent blue. When the light diminished, instead of a large bear standing before them, it was an old woman with silver hair and the eyes the color of liquid gold. She was dressed in biker leathers that looked majestic on her slim figure instead of trashy or intimidating like most. She ran her fingers through her silver treads and offered them a mischievous smile.

"My. My. You are something aren't you?" The woman looked over the group with curious eyes. "But you, my dear girl, are the icing on the cake. The one who can change the world for better or for ill."

"Who are you?" River asked.

"Oh my, where are my manners. You may call me Flemeth."

"Well, Flemeth, my name is River. This is Thad and Dustin. Why are you here and what nonsense are you spouting?"

"Nonsense? No, Girl, I speak the truth, well, I try to anyway." She waved her hand in dismissal. "Never mind that. I am here to try to change the world. You are the key to making that happen."

River raised her brow in question. "And how am I supposed to change the world? I can barely survive."

"You are the most powerful mage to be born in hundreds of years. Magic had waxed and waned since that tragic day. Our magic dwindling to nothing more than that." She pointed to Dustin.

Dustin took offense to that and puffed out his chest. "What the hell are you talking about woman?"

She snorted. "You are a pathetic excuse of a mage. You speak to animals, but that is all you can do. You have lost your connection to the Fade." She looked at Thad. "You too are not much better, but your gifts are more useful. But you dear girl." She brought her attention back to River. "You are connected to the Fade. You visit each night as you sleep. You converse with the spirits and demons of that realm and are strong enough to resist the temptations offered you on a nightly basis. Without any training what so ever, you are a miracle, Child."

"The Fade? Demons?' River questioned, feeling her stomach twist into a nervous knot.

"You know of what I speak."

River swallowed and nodded her head.

"Good."

"The Fade? What is she talking about River?" Thad asked.

"Those nightmares you were talking about?" Dustin inquired.

"Yeah."

"Enough of this useless prattle. It is time to set in motion a serious of events that could change everything. You, River Thompson have a job. Stop the catastrophic event that rocked the magical world off it's foundation." Flemeth expelled an extreme amount of magical energy and River felt her balance start to waver. Everything started to spin and her vision went blurry. She had the sensation of falling without ever connecting to the ground. She heard Dustin shouting at her, but his voice was garbled and sounded far away. She tried to move her head so she could see the boys, but her body as unresponsive. The world began to spin faster and faster until everything blurred together and she was in danger of loosing the minimal contents of her stomach.

The world came to a sudden stop and River didn't even have the chance to gather her bearing before her stomach revolted. She dropped to her kneels and heaved until there was nothing left to expel. Even then, she dry heaved long enough she was gasping for breath and her chest roared in pain. Finally in control of her stomach, she looked around. Her jaw dropped open and her eyes widened. She was no longer next to the creek with the large oak tree and bushes. She was in a dark alleyway surrounded by strange, beige brick walls. There was a lit torch at the end of the alley and River's mouth went dry.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"No...no we're not."

River turned her head to see Thad kneeling behind her in front of his own pile of bile. He too had been affected by the strange malicious magic.

River's attention was drawn back to the entrance of the alley. Standing there was a woman dressed in a filthy dress with her hair pulled back. Shew as pointing to Thad and herself. "There! Those to appeared out of thin air. They are mages they are!"

A man stepped forward wearing bulky silver armor with a long red skirt. He had a sword sheathed at his hip and a shield on his back. Though it wasn't the large red cross painted on the front of the armor, River knew a Templar when she saw one. Even one that was out of the current fashion loop. He drew his sword and stepped forward. River felt the beginnings of a smite in progress and stepped in front of Thad to protect him from the brunt of the attack. Unlike her, he couldn't fight without his energy.

"Apostate!" The Templar stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **I'm not sure how often I will update this but I will try to do so at least once a week, maybe more. I'm currently replaying Dragon Age Origins so that has been taking up a lot of my free time. Oh, and to clear up any confusion, the first chapter for the most part takes place during modern day.

**Disclaimer:**__Once again, I don't own Dragon Age, Bioware does.

**Chapter 2**

Anders stepped out of the Hanged Man a bit worse for wear. Why he ever let Isabella convince him to drink so much was beyond him. He tightened the tie holding his hair back and rounded the corner, heading for the entrance to Dark Town. He needed to get to bed soon or he wouldn't be fit for healing in the morning when he opened the clinic. The sounds of a scuffle caught his attention and the feel of magic was heavy in the air. The hairs on his arm stood at attention when he felt the barest traces of a Templar smite in the air. Immediately, anger burned through him like an unchecked wildfire. Justice roared to the forefront of his consciousness as he always did when Templars were near. He pulled the staff of his back and held it defensively. He would not stand idly by while a mage was subjected to Templar "justice".

Sure enough, standing in the middle of the road were three Templars and two people he could only assume to be the mages, though they weren't dressed in robes or any kind of clothing he had ever seen. The boy, just past puberty, he guessed was panting on the ground, his skin pale and his breaths coming short rabid bursts. He knew the look of a smited mage any day. The woman, was just a tired, but she was doing something he'd never seen another mage do. She held two daggers in her hands and launched herself at the Templars with a fury that rivaled his own. She jumped, twisted and did everything in her power to land a critical blow to her attackers, but she couldn't get through the thick metal armor.

Knowing he would only be drawing unwanted attention to himself, but he couldn't stop himself. He brought his staff up, using it as a focus and encased one of the Templars in a block of ice. The woman's steel gray eyes flickered to him and gave him a nod of her head, acknowledging him. She jumped out of the way of the sword of a Templar and allowed a bolt of electricity to erupt from her fingers. It was weak in power, but with the metal of the armor, it amplified the damage, causing the Templar to stumble back, his muscles twitching painfully.

Anders launched a fireball at the remaining Templar as the woman managed to run her blade across the throat of the one she electrocuted. She stumbled back, dropping her twin blades on the stone ground before collapsing to her hands and knees. Justice receded immediately, allowing Anders full reign. He rushed to the girl and dropped down beside her.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

The girl shook her head. "Thad...is he?" She turned her head to look at the boy slumped against the building.

"He's safe." Anders assured her before he placed his hands on her shoulder, allowing his healing magic to run through her, checking her for injuries. He shook his head when he found a broken rib and a large bruise blossoming on her stomach. With a wash of magic, he healed the injuries. He stood up and offered her a hand up.

"Thanks." She took his hand and used him as leverage to stand. She wobbled, but stayed up right. She walked over to her companion and knelt beside him. "You really need to stop getting hit by that. It's not good for your heart."

The boy offered her a hesitant smile. "Hey, as long as it keeps beating that's all that matters."

Anders, not really wanting to interrupt their moment, stepped closer. "We should really get going. That fight it going to attract a lot of attention."

The girl stood up and offered him her hand. "My name is River. Thanks for the assistance." She looked around cautiously. "Where are we?"

"Low Town, not far from the Hanged Man."

"Low Town?" She gave him big, confused silver eyes.

Did he perhaps miss an injury to the head? "You're in Kirkwall, The City of Chains."

"That doesn't sound foreboding or anything..." She drawled. "So, where is Kirkwall?"

"The Free Marches." He replied. "Did you hit your head or something?"

She shook her head. "No." She looked over at Thad and back at him. "I think I was sent here from the future, if the clothing and the building say anything about the time period. We met an old woman called Flemeth and she did some magic trick or something because both of us ended up here, spewing our guts all over the ally."

Not sure of what to say to that, he just nodded. He would search her head for injuries later, but for now, they needed to get out of there. Three apostates standing together on the streets of Kirkwall was a dangerous thing. "I take it you have nowhere to stay, so follow me."

–

River, holding Thad's hand followed the strangely clad man down a set of stairs into a dark alleyway that seemed to lead under the city. Anders, he said his name was, was an attractive man with blonde hair and the biggest pair of puppy eyes she's ever seen. The thing that got her were all the feathers on his robe, pauldrons, cloak or whatever it was called. She wanted to reach out and pluck one of the feathers to see if they were real.

She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew without a doubt they were no longer in modern day. It would seem they were taken back in time. Of course they were, the old woman said she was supposed to change a certain event. She had no idea what the woman was talking about or even what the Chantry was. She didn't get to finish school because she's been hunted since middle school. She wasn't stupid, but she wasn't book smart. Maybe if she stayed in school she would have learned what a Chantry was. Maybe she should ask Anders. She shook her head. No, he would just think she was more insane than he already did. She could tell he didn't believe her about her appearing here from the future. Not that she blamed him.

The smell of feces and unwashed bodies hit her like a ton of bricks and startled her from her thoughts. Thad's hand squeezed hers and she gave him a reassuring squeeze back. She could feel his discomfort and wanted to ease his worries, but she couldn't. She looked around at her new surroundings and felt her stomach churn again. She willed herself not to dry heave, but it took a lot of effort. Everywhere, people knelt against buildings, their clothing nothing more than threadbare bits covering the important pieces. Their hair were all so think with grease it would take a bottle of Dawn dish soap to get it all out. If that wasn't bad enough, they were all nothing more than skin and bones. Even River and Thad, who lived on the run had more meat on them than that.

Anders led them up a small flight of stairs to a pair of double doors with two unlit lanterns hanging on the wall. He stopped and looked back at them. "It's not much, but it's home." He unlocked one of the doors and ushered the two of them inside.

River took in her surroundings and agreed. It wasn't much. There were several cots set up that had dried blood and other stuff she didn't want to identify. In the back there was a privacy screen and a slightly bigger cot with a think blanket and a single pillow. "Why so many cots?"

"I run a free clinic. Kirkwall has a lot of refugees left over from the blight." He explained as he strolled over to a closed cabinet and pulled out two small flasks. He walked back to them and handed both flasks to River. "This will help you two sleep. It looks like you need it."

River looked at the clear flasks at the reddish fluid inside. "Medicine?"

He offered her a crooked smile. "Yeah."

Thad stepped up beside River. "Where are we supposed to sleep?" He was giving the room a hesitant look.

Anders pointed to a couple of semi clean looking cots. "That's all I have unless you want to sleep on the floor. Like I said, I don't have much."

River noted the look of embarrassment on his face and smiled at him. "Thank you Anders. Thad and I will take you up on that offer. It has been very generous of you to offer us a place to sleep."

Thad started to complain, but River sent him a warning look and a not so pleasant shock of electricity into his hand. He recoiled slightly, but stopped from voicing his complaints. "Thanks." He muttered instead.

River walked over to the cots and offered Thad one of the flasks. "Bottoms up." She grinned before chugging down the potion. She expected it to taste like frog or something bile, but instead it had a hint of raspberry. She set the empty flask on a nearby stand and curled up on the cot and tried very hard to ignore the large dried stain near her head.

–

Anders watched the two strangers slip into a deep, dreamless state. It didn't take a healer to tell they were beyond the point of exhaustion. He approached the boy and touched the back of his hand. His magic felt different from what he was used to. Anders didn't detect a connection to the Fade with the boy and wondered about that. He looked over at River. Even though she as covered in dirt and grime along with a lot of blood, she was beautiful. Her silver eyes and bright red hair stood out and he couldn't help but take in the lovely sight of her rear end in her strange, hip hugging pants. They weren't made from any material he'd ever seen. Every woman in his opinion should wear these. They hugged the hips, back end and upper thighs perfectly.

Dark thoughts crept into his mind, telling him he shouldn't think about such useless things, that they were nothing but a distraction. He closed his eyes and wished Justice away. In the seven and a half years since he took Justice into himself, he remained abstinent. He was only a man however, and couldn't help but enjoy the sight of a well dressed woman. It was hard to change ones colors completely, and he was once known as quiet the lady's man.

River rolled over and Anders stepped away from her. They couldn't stay here. He was taking enough of a chance allowing the two of them to crash here for the night. He would have to speak with Hawke to see if there was anything she could do about it. She was known for her sympathetic views towards mages despite not being one herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Just wanted to say thank you to BearMage and alyssacousland for their reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still don't know Dragon Age or any of their characters, Just River and Thad.

**Chapter 3**

Thad woke up with a start. He shot to a sitting position, his head turning to and fro, trying to remember where he was. He was beginning to get used to being on the run, but when you spent your first fifteen years living with mom and dad all safe and sound, it was hard to adjust. He spotted River still asleep on the cot beside his and let out a shallow sigh of relief. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be here today. He owed her much.

He stretched his muscles and yawned quietly. He slid off the filthy cot and looked around the large room once more. He was still surrounded with unsanitary cots and the smell of bodily waste and other unpleasant smells. The sound of rustling behind him caused him to spin around in alarm. His heart was pounding out of his chest and he struggled to keep his breathing level and silent. Lying on the cleanest cot around was the man who helped them yesterday. He saved them, Thad was sure of that, but what he wasn't sure of was if they should trust him. Sure, he had magical abilities like he and River, but they were in a strange time and place. Who was to say he was the good guy?

He jumped off the cot and headed towards the door. He was going to step out for a bit, he needed to get out of this trash heap and get a breath of semi clean air.

River woke to the sound of somebody pounding on the door. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Faint traces of light were filtering through the small window near the top of the ceiling, letting her know it was past daybreak.

"Hold your knickers." Anders grumbled as he swung the door open.

River stopped the blissful rubbing of her eyes and looked towards the door where Anders was standing in the doorway. She couldn't see who was on the other side, but whoever it was wanted in.

Anders stepped out of the doorway to let the guest in. A woman of average height and short black hair strolled in wearing a set of fancy red and black armor that made River jealous. Her sea blue eyes scanned the clinic, stopping when she spotted River sitting on the cot.

"A patient?" The woman asked curiously.

"You could say that, yes." Anders scratched the back of his head. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about them. You see…"

"Them?" The woman scanned the room once more. "I only see one."

That caught River's attention. She looked over to Thad's cot to see it empty. "Thad!" She gasped. She jumped off the cot and inspected the spot where her ward slept. Her eyes narrowed as she spun around to face Anders. "Where is he? What have you done with him?"

The woman's hands reached behind her shoulder to grasp the handle of a dagger. River looked at her, not sure what to do in this situation. She was outnumbered and if the woman's appearance was anything to judge by, she was out classed. Thad was her ward. She was supposed to keep him safe, not let him disappear in the middle of the night in a strange place.

"Calm down, River. I didn't do anything to the boy. He should still be asleep after that potion." Anders eyes looked over to Thad's cot where his flask sat untouched. "Or he didn't take it…"

River was unsure of what to say or do. She was struggling with her instinct to kill first ask questions later. It was how she did things, the reason she was still alive. She could kill Anders easily enough, but the woman, not so much. Her chest tightened. She needed to go look for Thad before he got himself into too much trouble. The thought of him being caught by the Templars and ripped to pieces hit her and she forced the rise of bile back into her stomach. No, she couldn't think like that. She had to believe he was capable of protecting himself.

_What am I thinking? He's only been doing this a few months and didn't know the first thing about self defense._ She studied Anders and the woman. _The woman's ready for a fight and I'll give her one if she wants, but Anders? He saved us last night. Can I really hurt somebody who saved my life?_

"Hawke, ease up, she's just scared." Anders said calmly. "River, we can help you look for Thad. We know this town like the back of our hands."

"Are you volunteering me?" Hawke asked as she pulled her hand away from the hilt of her dagger, amusement thick in her voice.

"Of course, my friend. Besides, isn't helping the unfortunate part of your job?" Anders grinned.

Hawke sighed, but had a devious grin on her face. "It is my job when it suits me." Her bright blue eyes flickered between Anders and River. "So, is she a friend, or a _friend_?"

Anders ears turned crimson and River couldn't help but look startled by the question.

"I'm guessing just a friend then." Hawke chuckled. "Fine, let's do this, but I think we should go see Varric to see what he's heard."

"Good idea, that dwarf always knows things before everybody else." Anders agreed.

River blinked in confusion. _Dwarf? As in a real life bearded dwarf that drinks too much and carried a larger than him axe? _She couldn't help but picture Gimli from The Lord of The Rings. _Maybe I'm in a parallel world instead of the past. I don't remember ever hearing about dwarves._

They walked through Dark Town and up through Low Town. They were walking at a brisk enough pace, she didn't have time to really take in her surrounding and put things to memory. She did notice that people walking above ground smelled better and had access to better clothing. Granted, they were still low class citizens from what she could tell, but at least they didn't smell like they'd been rolling around in feces all day. They approached a building with the most interesting decoration hanging over the door. It was a large stuffed man hanging by his ankles. She wasn't surprised to learn the name of the facility was The Hanged Man.

She followed Hawke and Anders inside and was immediately pummeled by the smell of sweat, piss and really stale alcohol. She shook her head and pretended not to notice. The bar patrons all turned their heads to look at the newcomers only to turn to each other and start whispering in each other's ears.

They walked through the main part of the bar and towards a hallway and a few stairs leading up. She made it up two stairs when she felt somebody grab her ass. Without thinking, she bet down, pulled one of her daggers out of her boot and spun around. The male in question stared at her with large wide eyes. She narrowed her in response brought her dagger to his groin, careful not to cut, but just enough pressure to let him know she meant business.

"Listen here. You have two choices. Touch me again and become emasculated or go back to the bar and have a drink and _never_ touch a female like that again. Your choice."

The man stuttered, so frightened he couldn't string two words together. River pressed the dagger harder, feeling the tip of the blade slice through the first layer of fabric.

"So-sorry." He stumbled backwards, tripping over somebody's boot and falling on his back end.

River scoffed, but put her dagger back in her boot where it belonged. When she stood up again, she caught movement coming her way and tensed again. A dark skinned woman wearing a daring white top and black boots that came up to her thighs. The woman didn't seem to be wearing any pants, possibly a very short pair of shorts. She wore an elaborate golden necklace and had playful brown eyes.

"That was quiet the display." The woman grinned, circling around River, inspecting her like cattle at an auction.

River sighed and restrained the urge to look for Hawke and Anders to ask them why they were helping her.

"What is your name, Tiger?"

"River."

"Well, River, my name is Isabella, and I like the way you think." The woman drawled with a purr in her voice.

If River didn't know any better, she'd say this woman, Isabella was flirting with her. She pushed that awkward thought out of her mind and turned around to face Isabella. "Yeah, well it was either that or lower my standards."

"Bella, are you scaring the customers again?" A deep, cheerful voice sounded from on top the stairs.

River turned to face the newcomer only to have her eyes bulge out of her skull. Standing there was a real life dwarf. He didn't have the long red beard or the large axe, but there was no mistaking what he was. He was short and stocky with blonde hair and doe brown eyes.

"Actually I'm innocent this time." Isabella purred. "This Tiger here caused all the ruckus."

River chuckled; getting the feeling she would like Isabella. "It's not my fault he thought I was something he could put his grubby paws all over."

The dwarf inspected River closely. "Is this the one you were talking about, Blondie?"

Anders stepped up behind him with a smile on his face. "Yeah, that's her. I told you she was different."

River huffed. "Different? How am I different? Are you telling me women around here allow men to paw at them?"

Isabella snorted. "You'd be surprised. And here I thought Hawke and I were the only women in this place with a shred of self-respect."

Hawke walked down the stairs chuckling. River looked between the two woman and realized they were friends. Anders too walked down the stairs to stand beside River.

"Varric heard word just before day break. It's not good." Anders said in a hushed voice.

River's eyes widened and she whirled around to face him. "What do you mean not good? Where is Thad?"

The dwarf joined the group at the bottom of the stairs. "Word out this morning is that a small group of Templars chased a boy in strange clothing out of town heading towards Sundermount."

"Give me directions and I'll head there immediately."

"Wait a minute, River. You can't go chasing Templars by yourself." Anders said.

"And why the hell not? I've been doing it since I was younger than Thad. If you aren't going to help me than get the fuck out of my way." She pushed past Anders roughly and walked stomped away from the group, fuming mad. _Why would Thad possibly go running around on his own for? Stupid kid. If anything happens to him I will never forgive myself._

Whoa there, Tiger." Isabella skipped up beside her, putting her hand on her shoulder. "How about I tag along? I know the area well enough."

River ignored her and continued towards the door. Isabella took that as a good sign and continued to follow.

Thad ran as fast as his legs would carry him. His legs felt like jelly and his heart was doing its best to beat right out of his chest. He thought he'd get used to all the running, but it was different when he didn't have River there to guide him. How stupid could he have been, wondering away on his own? All for a breath of fresh air. Well he was getting lungs full of it now that he was racing towards dark, looming mountains.

A group of Templars found him leaning against a building minding his own business. They asked him what he was doing out past curfew. Of course Thad reacted the way anybody in his position would. He attacked them. He shouldn't have. He should have tried to smooth talk his way out of the situation instead of throwing them into the wall with his mind. He wasn't as strong as River was. He couldn't fry them with electricity, put them to sleep or roast them over a spit. All he could do was move things with his mind. He was still adjusting to having his power and the force behind it wavered considerably. It wasn't stable and tended to act up when he became flustered.

_It's a good thing I ran cross country._ Thad thought to himself. _Otherwise I'd be dead for sure. What is River going to think when she finds me missing? Will she be able to find me? Am I doomed to die up here in the mountains all alone?_

The hairs on his arms stood on end as he was slammed from behind by a smite. He felt his heart tighten as he lost his balance and fell forward. He tucked his head under and rolled with the fall to lessen the damage done. He managed to bring himself to his knees as one of the Templars approached him with his sword drawn.

"Surrender, Apostate and you will be unharmed." The man ordered.

Thad regarded him closely. He was different from the other templars he'd meat so far. Instead of going straight for the kill, this man wanted him to surrender. Why ask for a surrender if the Templar was going to kill him?

"Unharmed? Yeah, like I'll believe that, Templar. I've seen what your kind does to mine. Complete and utter annihilation." Thad spat. He wanted to fight more, but he was drained of everything. His energy sapped by the blasted smite and his legs refused to hold him anymore.

The templar gave pause, lowering his sword. "Annihilation? What are you speaking of boy? I'm not going to kill you unless you force me to. I'm taking you to the Gallows."

"The Gallows?"

"The Circle of Magi, where the mages belong." The Templar explained with a roll of his eyes.

Thad swallowed hard. _There is a place where mages belong? What is he talking about? River never mentioned a Circle of Magi. Is it possible this Templar is a good guy and can take me to a place where I don't have to run? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** So, I was struck by my muse to try something off the wall and crazy. I'm not sure if it works, but I'm going to give it a whirl. If you don't think it's a good idea I can always go back and change it. You'll know what I'm talking about halfway through the chapter.

**Chapter 4**

River and Isabella ran through the wilderness as fast as their legs would carry them. They were on borrowed time and they knew it. If the Templars were chasing Thad, it was only a matter of time before he was caught.

They spotted movement ahead and skidded to a halt, hiding behind a large flowering bush off the side of the path. Isabella looked at River and brought her finger to her lips signifying River to keep quiet. River rolled her eyes because she wasn't stupid and the act of subterfuge was not new to her.

They waited until the movement drew closer. River could make out two sets of footfalls; one heavily armored the other barely heard of the clanking of the heavy armor of the first. River's eyes widened when she spotted a man not much older than herself with golden brown hair and matching golden eyes. He was clad in silver armor with a long red skirt fashioned around his waist. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the symbol etched into his armor. Templar.

"Shit." Isabella swore beside her.

River glanced over at her companion. "What?" She whispered.

"That's Knight-Captain Cullen."

"I take it that's a bad thing."

Isabella shrugged. "For a Templar he's sweet, but he's nobody you want on your bad side."

River spotted the source of the second set of footfalls and her heart sank. It was Thad. He was unbound and walking behind the Templar with a strange look of curiosity on his face. He didn't look upset or hostile. She couldn't understand what she was seeing. Why was he going with this Templar? Didn't they all kill mages on sight?

Rage filled River quickly, pushing all logical thought from her mind. She reached into her boots and pulled out both of her daggers. That Templar was not taking Thad anywhere. He would have to get through her first. She jumped out from behind her bush and lunged for the Knight –Captain.

"River!" Thad shouted when he saw her.

River ignored Thad and did her best to slip her blade into the soft skin of his throat, her favorite kill spot, but the Templar was prepared. He stepped aside, throwing River off balance long enough for him to draw his sword and pull a large silver and red shield off his back.

"What in the name of Andraste are you doing woman?" The Templar asked as River regained her balance and turned to face the Templar.

"Shut your mouth you filthy Templar and release Thad this instant!" River spat.

Cullen regarded the Thad and looked back at River. "This boy will be taken to the Gallows."

River launched herself at him again, barely ducking under his shield as he swung it out to knock her back. She brought her dagger up and caught the metal of his chest plate hard enough it left a nice gash in it. Cullen stepped back and brought his shield up again, this time connecting with her chest, forcing out all the air in her lungs. She fell backwards, dropping her daggers in the process.

"River!" Thad yelled her name and tried to rush to her side only to be held back by Cullen. "Let me go!" he squirmed and tried to go to her despite the firm grip the Templar had on him.

River coughed and hacked until her body relearned how to breathe. She struggled to sit up and looked at the Templar and Thad. Her eyes darted to the grip the man had on Thad's shoulder and fury filled her once again. Like a demon, she jumped to her feet, grabbing her weapons in the process. 

"Don't touch him, don't ever touch him!" River screamed.

Thad stopped squirming and tried to meet River's wild, hysterical silver eyes. He'd never seen her so worked up. He barely recognized her anymore. He had to stop her, or this Templar would surely kill her. She didn't stand a chance against that shield and sword with her two small daggers. Even if she used her magic all he would do is strip her of it in an instant.

"River, stop this." Thad said louder than he meant to. He could hear the fear in his voice. She looked at him, her eyes still filled with hatred and vengeance, but he continued. "Don't do this. This Templar isn't going to hurt me. He's taking me to a place where the other mages live. I'm tired of running. I can't do it anymore." _I'm not as strong as you. _He thought to himself, not wanting to say it out loud. She had yet to use any of her magic, so the Templar wouldn't know what she is.

River's posture stiffened and her eyes flickered to Cullen. She remained silent, but he could still tell she was ready to gut him.

As if sensing her intention, Cullen spoke up, removing his hand from his shoulder. Thad watched the tension in River's shoulder lessen considerably. "The boy speaks the truth. As long as he cooperates, he will not be harmed."

"Thad…I…" She stuttered, her eyes moist, "You're leaving me?"

He nodded. "It's for the best. I can't keep putting you in danger."

She took a step closer, a tear slipping down her right cheek. "I can't lose you. I'm supposed to protect you…"

Cullen stepped up beside Thad and held his forearm over his chest. "You have my word, my lady, that he will be safe, even if I have to protect him myself."

River looked at the templar and regarded him carefully. Thad was worried for a second she would fly off the handle again and start attacking, but she didn't. A second tear fell, followed by a third. She slumped to her knees and dropped the daggers on the ground.

Thad looked at the Templar and motioned with his hands that he wanted to go to River. The Templar nodded and let him go. Thad knelt beside the weeping River and draped his arm over her shoulders. "Listen to me, River. I know you take your job of guarding me and Dustin seriously, and I appreciate it, but I can't keep doing this. If there is a place where Mages belong where we don't have to run and hide from Templars, I'll gladly go. I'm not suited for a life on the run like you are." He gave her a squeeze, not liking how pliant she was. She should be scolding him and tell him how stupid he was being. "If you find a way to take us home, then come get me and I'll come back with you, but until then, I'm going with him."

She wiped away a few tears and looked at him. "Thad…I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He stood up and walked back to the Templar and gave him a nod, letting him know everything was good to go.

_Darkness swelled around her. She could hear her pulse in her ears and her heart was beating rapidly. Everywhere she could feel darkness brushing against her skin, her mind. She couldn't brush it off, she couldn't find the light. Whispers echoed off the walls, sounds of scratching, hissing, and snarling. She brought her hands to cover her ears, to block out the sounds, but it did no good. She wasn't hearing with her ears, but her mind. She fumbled through the darkness, stumbling over debris in the walkway, rocks, and bundles of what felt like clothing and possibly even bodies to her bare, aching feet._

_Light. She could see light ahead. Dim and blue, barely illuminating the dark passage in which she traveled, but bright enough to cause her eyes to water. She lowered her hands from her ears and picked up her arduously slow pace to almost a sprint. She needed that light, needed it to remain sane. She couldn't handle the darkness any longer._

_Closer and closer she came to the light, her hopes igniting further with each step. She reached out to take the source of her hope. A small glowing rock. Her fingers brushed its surface only to have the light disappear._

_River screamed. _

_A pair of large red eyes appeared in the sudden darkness, causing her to stumble backwards and fall. The large eyes came closer, a deep rumbling coming from the darkness. A pulse of air brushed across her face, stale and putrid. A loud roar echoed off the walls, terrible and frightening, forcing another terrified scream from her throat._

River thrashed on the cot, trying to get away from the hands that restrained her. She bucked and kicked, doing everything in her power to throw off her attacker.

"River!"

The voice made her pause. She realized her eyes were still closed and opened the slowly, not wanting to see the large, evil red eyes. Instead of red ones, she was meat with a pair of concerned warm brown eyes. She stopped struggling and relaxed her muscles. She remembered now. She was staying with Anders until they could find her a safer place to live. A week had passed since Thad left her. She took in a deep breath, thankful she wasn't being assaulted by the smell of decaying bodies and something far more vile and disgusting.

Anders removed his hands from her upper arms and brushed a strand of her red hair out of her eyes. He tucked it behind her ear and offered her a hesitant smile. "Bad dreams?"

River nodded and sat up slowly. She pinched the top of her nose between her forefinger and thumb. "I've had bad dreams before, but nothing like that."

Anders nodded at her grimly before turning and walking over to his medicine cabinet. He pulled out a small vile of liquid and offered it to her. She took it from her and looked at the contents. "It's for your nerves."

She nodded and drank the liquid, still wondering how he managed to make the medicine fruity and good tasting. It was better than any medicine she had in modern day.

Anders rubbed his hands together nervously as he paced back and forth in front of her cot. "Why didn't you tell me you were a Warden? I can't believe I didn't sense it before. It's so faint. It's barely noticeable even when you were thrashing about in your sleep." He turned back to face her.

River gave him big, question filled eyes. "A Warden? What's that?"

"What's that, you ask? How do you not know what that is? Why would you drink magic enhanced darkspawn blood and not know the possible outcome?" He asked, anger quickly filling his eyes.

River, not sure why Anders was upset, shook her head. "Darkspawn blood? What the hell are you talking about? I've never drank blood."

His skin took a sudden light blue hue and his eyes emitted a dangerous blue light. Not unlike the blue glow of the rock in her dream. She couldn't help her scared reaction. She jumped off the cot and stepped away from Anders in fear. "Anders…?"

He took a threatening step closer, pulling his staff off his back and holding it in his right hand. "You are nothing more than a viper placed here to deter us from our path!" Anders boomed in a voice that was not his own. It was deeper, more malign.

River could feel the pull of magic around him, sensing darkness in him that she hadn't sensed before. "Anders, what are you talking about? What path?"

He advanced towards her, his magic building when suddenly it disappeared along with the glowing eyes and aura. Anders fell to his knees, cradling his face in his hands. He let out a heart wrenching wail and Rivers was officially confused.

"Did I?" He paused. "Did I hurt you?"

"No."

He lifted his face from his hands and looked up at her. His eyes were filled with grief and regret. He didn't say anything. He just looked at her, searching her face for something. She didn't move, just stood there, unsure of what to make of his erratic behavior. She wanted to be scared of him, yet she was having a hard time doing so with the look he was giving her.

Anders rose to his feet and turned his back on her, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I suppose I should explain."

River still stayed silent.

"Almost eight years ago I took a spirit of Justice into my body. He was trapped outside the Fade with nowhere to go but a slowly decaying body. He was my friend and I couldn't stand to watch him suffer. He would have perished if he remained without a host too long and Kristoff's body wasn't holding up very well. We spent many nights together talking about the plight of mages, how mistreated we are and came to a conclusion. I would play the willing host to Justice and he would help me with the mages plight. But, there was too much hatred in me. That hatred warped Justice into a being of Vengeance instead of Justice." He stopped to allow the information to sink in. "Justice comes out randomly and as the years go by I'm having a harder time keeping him under control. There are several times where there are lapses in my memory. He's uncontrollable and violent and will not hesitate to kill all those he thinks are a threat to him and me."

River finally found her voice. "So that was Justice I was just talking to. When your eyes were glowing and your body was encased in light?"

He nodded.

"And he would have hurt me had you not wrestled control from him?"

He nodded again.

"That is really messed up." She ran her fingers through her hair, not sure what to think about what she was told. She never would have believed him had she not seen "Justice" in the flesh. Yet again with her modern mind she also thought maybe he was perhaps Schizophrenic. Another idea hit her. Maybe all Schizophrenics were mages who were possessed in some what shape or form, like Anders. Now that was a weird possibility.

Anders turned to face her finally, searching her face once more for something, anything that would prove to himself that she was scared of him. She offered him a gentle smile and a pat on the arm. "Anders, I'm not scared of you. Sure, you scared the crap out of me with that little stunt, but I wasn't expecting it either and with my nightmare…" she trailed off, but found her voice again. "You did a favor for a friend. I can't fault you for that."

She was rewarded with a half smile. "You know, you're the second person to tell me that."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Hawke's sister, Bethany said the same thing."

Feeling the need to change the subject, River moved back to the cot and sat down. "So, about this whole Warden thing…"

He nodded. "So, you never drank darkspawn blood or did a Joining?"

"Nope. No clue what a darkspawn is to be honest." River shook her head.

"Wow." He ran his fingers through his unbound hair. "So, if your story about being from the future is true, then by that point all of the Old Gods have been defeated."

"I'd assume so, yet again I'm not well educated. For all I know we were taught about it in school. I never finished because I was being chased by Templars."

"I know you've avoided talking about your home since the incident with Thad, but I think it needs to be told. Maybe I can help sort things out, maybe find a way to send you back. Two minds are better than one." Anders sat beside her.

River felt the familiar knotting of her stomach and the sting of tears, but she nodded. He was right. It was now or never. "Well, in my time, magic is different. Most mages only have one ability at their disposal. Take Thad for instance. He was able to move things with his mind. Another boy I traveled with could communicate with animals. Me, however am different. I'm like you. I can wield the elements, heal, put people to sleep and paralyze them with a thought. There is no such thing as the Fade for everybody else. According to Flemeth I still have the connection and that's why I dream of demons and spirits. And why I can wield magic as fiercely as I do. Templars are vicious people who hunt mages and kill them on sight. There is no parley or being taken to a place like the Gallows. There is only murder. It doesn't matter if you are a woman, child, mother, father or an infant." She explained.

Anders's hands clenched tightly at his sides, fury evident in his eyes and posture. River thought for a moment she was about to receive another visit from Justice. "What about your parents?"

"My mother was normal, no magical talent at all. I never knew my father. Mom always told me she met him at a bar one night, had a fling and I was the outcome. I probably got my magic from him. I know I don't look a thing like him. I'm almost the splitting image of my mother. Grey eyes and red hair. Mom told me my father had gold eyes and dark hair. I don't know if I act like him though, I was ripped from my mother at the age of twelve, forced to live on my own."

"If you don't mind, how old are you now?" Anders asked.

"Twenty-five." She replied. "Long enough that I'm so very tired of running. Surprisingly enough, this is the longest I've ever stayed in one place since I started running. I know you hate your situation and the situation between mages and templars, but to be perfectly honest, it's a lot safer and better here than my time."

He scoffed, but didn't say anything.

River stood up. "I'm going to get some air. Care to join me?"

"No. I have a lot to think upon."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **Just wanted to say thank you to BearMage for the reviews! They mean a lot.

**Chapter 5**

River was thankful for Hawke's assistance. It was because of her she had proper clothing and a small pouch of coin. Hawke even allowed her to have and old set of leather armor that was a touch too small for her. It fit River like a glove and she had to admit, it was pretty stylish. She was even given proper equipment to strap her daggers to her back like a normal person in this day and age. She was still adjusting to drawing from over her shoulder instead of her boot, but Hawke was helping her with that as well. All in all, her and Hawke seemed to hit it off like a charm. River, Hawke and Isabella were even going out that evening for a round of cards and plenty of drinking. Varric would be there as well since he too lives at The Hanged Man, but he was given specific instruction not to interfere.

River was looking forward to a girls night. She's never had one before and she couldn't help but be nervous and excited all at the same time. It was because of her nerves that she found herself wondering the streets of Kirkwall. She still wasn't familiar with the layout of the city, so she was slowly drawing a map in her head of all the dark alleys and secret passages into Dark Town. She was currently sitting on a small boat, floating across the bay to a small island. Anders told her that was the Gallows and she should avoid going there at all costs. He was probably right considering she was a mage, but she could easily pass for a mercenary or somebody for hire with her attire and weapons. Mages in this time didn't use anything but a staff as a focus for their magic and almost always for robes.

She couldn't possibly see the benefit of wearing only cloth robes and using a giant stick when everybody else was using swords, hammers, maces and bows. Yet again, they also relied heavily on their magic to defend themselves. River was different, she wasn't reliant on it, in fact she preferred to settle things hand to hand instead of frying them.

When the boat docked, she crawled onto to shore and took a look around. The large building reminded her of a prison, one in particular. Alcatraz. She shivered at the thought of being locked in that massive building, surrounded by water, under constant watch of the Templars. Why Thad would agree to come here was beyond her comprehension. She valued her freedom too much to give it up.

She spotted a couple of merchant stalls selling armor and weapons and decided to browse their wares before continuing on her little excursion. Not spotting anything she wanted , she left the stalls and headed towards a large pedestal with a placard placed on top. Curious about it, she decided to see what it said. It was a brief description of how the Gallows came to be. River swallowed bitterness when she learned the gallows used to be the home of hundreds of slaves and that the morbid statues that lines the courtyard were there to break the slaves spirit.

_And this is where they keep the mages locked up. The irony. Instead of being murdered you get locked up in a tower. _She shook her head. _I guess it's a better end than death for some. Me, I'd rather be dead._

"Excuse me, Serah."

Unfamiliar with the title given to her, River turned around to see who was speaking. Her eyes widened considerably when she spotted the same Templar who escorted Thad here to the Gallows. She bit back a witty rebuttal and plastered a fake smile to her face.

"Good afternoon, Knight-Captain." She gave herself a mental pat on the back for remembering his rank. She couldn't remember his name however.

"I must admit, I'm surprised to see you here at the Gallows." He replied.

_Why is he talking to me? Does he suspect something? _"I am new to Kirkwall and I am still learning my way around. Besides, this is where Thad lives now right? I had to see it with my own eyes. I must admit, I do not see the appeal. It's very foreboding." She kept the smile on her lips and was very proud of herself for remaining calm and collected.

"Thad is adjusting quiet well to the Circle." He smiled in return.

"I'm sure he is. He is a smart boy." She ground her teeth together. "I am surprised you remember me."

He let out a hearty chuckle. "As if I could forget you, Serah River. You left quiet the impression last we met. In fact, my armor still remembers you." His gloved hand over the small gash in his armor.

River couldn't help but laugh with him. "What can I say, I like to leave an impression."

"What brings you to Kirkwall?" He asked, still smiling.

River was saved from answering when she heard somebody call her name. Her and Cullen turned to see Hawke approaching with three other people with her. She recognized Varric immediately, but the other two were not familiar faces. The second woman was of a stock sort with orange red hair and green eyes wearing the heavy armor of the city guard. Aveline was her name if her memory served her correctly. The second was a male elf with white hair wearing tight black leathers with spikey pauldrons. She also noted he was bare foot.

"Hawke!"

"What brings you here?" Hawke asked, looking between her and Cullen. The rogue was curious as to the nature of their conversation. River would be too if she saw an apostate talking with the Knight-Captain in the Gallows courtyard.

"Just doing a bit of sightseeing."

Cullen was having a hard time keeping surprise off his face, "You are acquainted with the Champion of Kirkwall?"

River bobbed her head in response. "Yep."

Hawke stepped up beside her and draped her arm over her shoulder and offered Cullen a flirtatious grin. "Cullen, meet my cousin, River Amell."

River couldn't help but shoot Hawke a questioning look.

"Amell you say?" Cullen turned back to River and gave her a very scrutinizing look. River couldn't stop from squirming under the intensity of it. "I knew an Amell once. Never met another like her." His scrutiny changed to remembrance and River relaxed.

"Excuse me Knight-Captain, but I would like to talk to you about the accusations against me."

River and Hawke took a step back to allow the redhead to step forward. "Why don't you go talk to Varric while Aveline and I get this mess straightened up?"

River nodded and did as she was told.

Soon enough, River was following Hawke and her companions to Lowtown. They entered The Hanged man and sat at one of the back tables. Isabella spotted their arrival and joined them as well, ordering a round of drinks for everybody. River sat between Hawke and Isabella, trying to ignore the dark looks she was receiving from the elf. Fenris, she learned his name was. After the second round of drinks and he was still looking at her, River decided she had enough.

"Do you have a problem Elf?"

He took a leisurely sip of his ale before setting his mug back on the table. "I'm trying to decide what manner of evil you are."

"Fenris!" Hawke exclaimed.

He continued without pause, ignoring Hawke. "So far the only mages we've picked up along the way are either blood mages or abominations. I can't see how you'll be much different."

"Unless you count accidental time travel by way of the witch as evil, then turn your eyes elsewhere, Elf." River gave him angry narrowed eyes.

Fenris snorted. "That is a likely story. One I won't believe without proof. I'm not a gullible as some."

River slammed her fist on the table and rose to a standing position. Isabella and Hawke both slid away from her to give her room. "Shut your mouth!" She slammed her fist on the table again, this time hard enough the shake the half full mugs. "You don't know a thing about me!"

"You're a mage, that's all that I need to know."

Hawke and Isabella didn't move fast enough to stop River from diving over the table and tackling Fenris out of his chair. Fenris pushed River up and over his head the moment his chair hit the ground, shoving her into another table. Empty chairs toppled over and River ignored the pain blossoming in her lower back. They both stood up and stared each other in the eye. Even though Fenris was a small, lithe man, River still had to look up to meet his dark, fury filled eyes. He was itching for a fight and she was going to give it to him.

They wrestled, punched, kicked and threw each other around the bar. The Hanged Man patrons all moved aside, rescuing their drinks from harm. Nobody stepped in to separate the brawling couple. Hawke wanted to, but she knew it would be better this way. Better if Fenris saw for himself that River was different.

The two fighters were wearing down. River was used to fighting against larger opponents. Used to being able to use their weight and height advantage against them. Fenris was not what she was used to fighting. Despite the large two handed sword he carried around, he was as agile and cunning as she was, if not more so. She rolled to the left only to have Fenris' foot catch her across the stomach and send her skidding across the bar. She tried to get up, but her body was done. She hacked and coughed, wiping a trail of blood from her mouth.

Fenris knelt beside her, meeting his green eyes to her steel ones. "Use your magic if you think it will help."

She shook her head. "No."

He looked surprised. He stood up and sighed. He glanced around the bar taking note of all the damage done to the tables and chairs. His eyes paused when they landed on Hawke. She was calm and collected as usual, though he detected a hit of smugness to her. He couldn't help but lift his lips in a half smile before looking back at the mage on the floor. She was different from other mages, that was certain. She proved that the moment she attacked him physically instead of magically. She had plenty of opportunity to use her magic to tilt the favor of their brawl but she didn't. What surprised him most was her ability to fight. As much as he hated to admit it, deep down he actually respected this mage. Of course, he wouldn't say so out loud.

"I'm done here." He commented before grabbing his sword from Hawke and walking out the door.

River finally relaxed and decided she was better off lying on the floor, not moving. Her body ached everywhere and she was pretty sure she had a couple of cracked ribs. That elf fought like a demon possessed. She felt good though, despite her injuries. She proved to the elf she wasn't your average, run-of-the-mill mage. She was smiling to herself when Isabella towered over her.

"Well, Tiger, you look like shit." She commented with a lazy drawl.

"Yeah, well I probably feel worse." River chuckled, bringing her hand to cover her ribs. "Oh yeah, definitely going to feel this in the morning."

Varric came into view. "You put on quiet the show, Red."

She winked at the dwarf. "I try my best. Now, if somebody can peel me off the floor, that would be much appreciated."

"I'll take you back down to Anders. He'll have you fixed up in no time." Isabella offered.

"Sounds good. Suns finally down and Aveline and I need to talk to a couple of guardsmen. Varric, you coming with?" Hawke spoke up.

"Of course." He gave her a savvy grin and patted the crossbow strung over his shoulder. "Bianca's been bored lately.

Anders was locking up the clinic when he spotted two people approaching. It was dark and his lanterns were no longer lit. He squinted to get a better look. Immediately, he recognized the people approaching and let out a silent curse. Isabella had her arm wrapped around a beat up and bruised River. The healer in him immediately went to work, scanning River with his eyes for any obvious injuries. Her left eye was bruised, the way she was holding her hand against her side he assumed rib damage. She was favoring her right leg, though not enough to signify real damage, maybe a torn muscle or a sprain.

His scan complete, he rushed out to meet them just before they reached the stairs. "By the Maker, River, what did you do?"

River gave him a toothy grin, but it was Isabella who spoke. "You missed the best bar fight since Hawke beat up those people working for Mother Patrice."

"You got into a bar fight and ended up this hurt?" He sighed. "Who in Thedas did you fight with?"

"Fenris." River answered cheerfully.

"It was a good fight even though Fenris pretty much mopped the floor with her. She held her own very well even managed to get in a few good punches." Isabella explained.

Anders growled. "That stupid wolf. What was he thinking?" He took River from Isabella, but instead of trying to help her walk, he lifted her in his arms, earning him a hiss of pain. "If you're going to get into fight, at least make sure it's against somebody who you can beat."

"Yeah, well, he pissed me off so I decided to show him I'm not an abomination or blood mage." She huffed.

Anders flinched at the abomination comment. No doubt Fenris was talking about him. The elf wasn't far off in his deduction though and that upset Anders more than anything. How was he supposed to help the mages when he himself is something every mage is taught to fear? He shoved that aside and told Isabella to open the door. He stepped into the clinic and deposited River on a cot. Immediately he set to work, mending three cracked ribs, a black eye, a majorly bruised tailbone and a pulled tendon in her foot.

_What was Fenris thinking, doing this much damage to the poor girl? _He thought to himself. _Why didn't Hawke step in to intervene? She has reasons for everything though. If River was in any real danger from him she would have stopped him._

River's eyes opened when he finished healing and she gave him a warm, comforting smile. "Don't look so upset."

"How can I not? You come home bloody and beaten and you tell me not to be upset? Do you realize he could have killed you?" he snapped.

"It was just a bar fight, Anders. If I wanted to end the fight all I had to do was wiggle my fingers and it would have ended. I did it to prove a point. I don't care if I ended up losing the fight." She reached up and placed her hand on his arm, offering him a comforting squeeze.

"If not to win, why try? What did you hope to accomplish?"

"His respect. He is one of Hawke's friends. If I'm going to be staying here awhile I need to find my place amongst those around me. I need to know where I stand."

He shook his head, not really understanding her words. He covered her hand with his. "Do what you need to do, River, just be careful. I don't like seeing you hurt." He pulled away from her and went back to his cot and laid down, staring at the ceiling. _I don't like seeing her hurt, huh? Why did I say that?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Once again a shout out to my reviewers BearMage and your reviews are what keep me going. Also this chapter was inspired by a kindly gentleman who came to my rescue and proved to me that chivalry is not dead.

**Chapter 6**

Nightmares were fast becoming normal for River and she hated it. Nightmares of darkness, surrounded by glowing red eyes and trembling rumbles that reverberated her chest. She woke drenched in sweat and her hair clinging to her face and neck. On more than once occasion she found herself being restrained to her cot by Anders' strong hands to keep her from thrashing right out of her cot. On those nights she ended up curled into his chest, being rocked like a child.

Tonight was another night filled with bad dreams. Anders was gone for the night, out traveling with Hawke on another action filled mission, this time to investigate the Bone Pit. If that wasn't an eerie name, she didn't know what was. It was almost as bad as the Wounded Cost. After shaking off the vestiges of her dreams, she walked over to the wash basin and splashed a handful of cold water onto her face. She stumbled over to the foggy mirror back in Anders private area and grimaced when she spied her reflection. Dark circles surrounded her eyes and her hair was a rumpled mess.

She tried to make her hair at least more presentable by running her fingers through it. She would have to talk to Isabella about cutting her hair to more manageable lengths. Her hair currently hung past her mid back and was hard to keep in control without a proper hair tie. She had a hair tie when she was sent to this time, but the elastic was so thin that it snapped three days ago. She looked at the leather tie that Anders offered her when she mourned the loss of her tie. Not wanting to look like an invalid, she never bothered to ask him how she was supposed to use it. Maybe she'd ask Isabella later.

She checked the high sitting window to see if she could judge the time of day, but it was still dark with no signs of light. It was dangerous to roam the city of Kirkwall at dark, especially for a young woman such as herself, but she needed to get out and do something, anything to take her mind off the evil places that have sprung up to reside in the back of her mind. Anders told her it was the Taint she was sensing and the reason for her nightmares. She understood the basics of the concept, but since she'd never actually seen a darkspawn in person she wasn't sure how to deal with the situation.

She asked Anders one night how he dealt with the dreams and he shrugged and offered her a sorrowful smile. Ever since Justice and him merged the nightmares were less than they used to be. He still had the occasional nightmare, but never to the extent of River. She envied him.

She dressed herself in her leather armor and strapped her daggers to her back before slipping out of the clinic, careful to lock everything up before she left. She moved silently through Darktown, careful to avoid attention. She made it to the surface without notice and breathed a sigh of relief.

She stopped at a crossroad, not sure whether she should go to the bar or if she should settle for a stroll in the dark. By this hour Isabella more than likely bent over a basin somewhere or passed out drunk in another man's bed, possibly even her own. Varric was no doubt already sleeping. She didn't want to wake her friends so a stroll in the dark it was.

She made it all the way to Hightown when she realized she was being followed. She slipped into the nearest shadowy crevice and pulled out her daggers. The sound of soft footfalls met her ears and she held her breath as they passed by her without pause. She sucked in a deep breath and stepped out of her hiding place to try and sneak a peak at her pursuer before she decided what to do with them. The person was wearing a long black robe and had their head covered with a matching dark hood. She spotted a lightly colored staff strapped to his back and knew immediately that it was a mage.

She readied herself for a surprise attack when she felt heavy magic gathering behind her. She turned around in time to be blasted off her feet by an invisible force. She hit the ground hard, but recovered quickly. She rolled to her feet and gathered her energy around her, preparing for a large radial burst of energy. She didn't however get to unleash her attack. Another invisible force hit her from behind and she lost concentration.

Foregoing her magic, she went for melee combat. Mages were good up close and personal and she was going to try and exploit that. She jumped to her feet again and jumped at the closest mage. Her daggers sank home beneath his rib cage and he let out a pained gurgle before his breath rushed from his lungs. She rode his body to the ground and turned to face the second mage.

She quickly let out a string of colorful curses, a few she picked up from Anders. There was no longer just one mage, but four and a half dozen men armed for bear with glazed over eyes. She could tell immediately the mages had them under some form of hypnotic spell.

The head mage, or so she assumed since he was stepping forward and actually talking instead of attacking, smiled at her. "You are a strange little mageling aren't you?" he looked to her daggers and leather armor. "We thought you a random mercenary, one that we might recruit for our cause, but you have proved far more valuable than that."

River bit the inside of her cheek and took several steps back.

"Join us, Sister, join us in the epic struggle against mages and Templars. Join our ranks and destroy all who would oppose us!" He raised his hands in the air and his eyes held a hint of madness.

"You want me to join a pathetic group of people that give mages a bad name? I don't think so." She snapped, immediately delving into her magic reserves. With a flick of her wrist she willed them all paralyzed. Several of them went rigid, but the leader remained unfazed by her spell.

"Not bad." He smiled.

He raised both his hands and pointed his palms in her direction. Almost immediately she felt invisible walls close around her, slowly squeezing her tighter and tighter. Her leather armor proved useless against the attack, doing nothing to prevent the walls from crushing her insides. She let out a scream of pain, hoping, praying for somebody to save her.

A wash of something warm and familiar caressed over her skin before she was slammed by another form of magic. She screamed again, this time not because of the crushing prison she was trapped in, but the biting, acidic feeling of having her magic stripped from her. First jumped by a group of crazed mages and their lackeys then a Templar. Could her night get any worse? Her magical enclosure disappeared and she slumped to the floor, struggling to breathe.

She could hear the sounds of fighting around her. Metal on metal and wave after wave of smiting. None of it thankfully directed at her, or else she didn't think she'd survive. Her vision came and went in splotches, occasionally making out the distinctive look of the bulky Templar armor and that of somebody else wearing white armor bright enough to reflect the moonlight right in her eye. She closed her eyes prevent going blind.

Cullen settled his shield between his shoulder blades before going over to inspect the fallen woman. Her bright red hair stood out, even in the dark and his gut was telling him he knew this woman. He cast a sideways glance at his support, a brother in the Chantry and one of Hawke's companions, Sebastian Vale. Meredith put him up for midnight patrol this week and he had been passing through the Chantry courtyard when he heard the commotion around the corner. He spotted a group of ruffians, a group blood mages and their thralls that had been terrorizing high town for several days. They had a young woman in the clutches of a power spell. He reacted on instinct alone, not caring that he was out numbered.

After smiting the entire group of mages and interrupting the spell crushing the woman, he charged in with sword and shield at the ready. It was after his second kill that an arrow whizzed by his ear and implanted into the throat of one of the hooligans. He turned his head to see who was helping him, not too surprised to see Sebastian there with his bow poised at the ready. He lived at the Chantry and probably heard the commotion himself and come looking. Between the two of them, they carved a path through their opponents.

Cullen knelt beside the woman, his eyes widening when he realized just who it was. Her eyes were closed and he couldn't tell through her thick leather armor if she was breathing or not. Her color was poor and she had dark circles under her eyes. He pulled his gauntlet from his hand and pressed two fingers against the soft skin on her neck. Her heartbeat was steady and strong. He caught Sebastian looking at him curiously and he nodded his head. "She lives."

"Praise the Maker."

"The Champion would not thank me if I allowed her cousin to come to harm if I was able to stop it." He commented to himself more than to Sebastian. It amazed him still that this lithe, tiny thing was an Amell. She looked nothing like the Amell he knew during his younger years at the Circle in Fereldan. Solona Amell was taller with dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The same eyes Hawke sported. This woman was so small she could be mistaken for a teenager with bright red hair and a pair of startling moonlit eyes.

As if hearing his thoughts, River Amell opened her eyes. Her eyes remained unfocused for the first few seconds, but slowly gained conscious order and she was finally seeing him. She brought her hand up to her face and moaned.

"I swear if I hurt my ribs again, I'm never setting foot outside again."

He wanted to ask her what she was talking about, but disregarded it quickly. "Are you alright Serah?"

She dropped her hand back to the ground and shot him a look that clearly said she wasn't impressed by his inquiry. "I don't know, I was just nearly crushed to death by invisible walls. What do you think?"

Sebastian chuckled behind him. "Is there somewhere we can take you Miss?"

River's eyes rolled over his shoulder to look at Sebastian. She blinked a few times then squinted. "I'd much rather you stand about three feet to your left so your armor isn't blinding me."

Cullen restrained a smile. The boy's armor was a bit on the bright side. He claimed to be trained in the rogue arts, but what kind of rogue wore armor that stood out like that?

Sebastian rolled his eyes but did as she requested. "Knight-Captain, you said she was cousin to Hawke? Why not take her to the estate?"

He noticed a touch of uncertainty flash through the girl's eyes. "Is that not what you want?"

He could see her mulling it over. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. Hawke's out of town at the moment though."

"That's right. She did mention something about checking on the Bone Pit." Sebastian noted.

That caught his attention. "Isn't that the mine everybody's talking about?"

"Yeah." He replied. "So, River, are you going to be able to walk or do you need assistance?"

River took in a deep breath and struggled to sit up. Pain flashed through her eyes and Cullen immediately reached out to steady her. She gave him a grateful smile. "Definitely hurt the ribs again. This time I think ones broken…maybe two." She gripped her right side with her hand.

"Would you rather me take you to a healer first?" Cullen offered.

She seemed to consider it. Her silver eyes met his. "That's probably a good idea."

"Very well." He reached out to scoop her into his arms but paused. "You don't object to be carried right? It's a long walk to the Gallows." She nibbled on her bottom lip before she gave him the go ahead to carry her. Even with his heavy armor, he barely noticed her weight. He glanced over at Sebastian. "I appreciate you help."

"You are most welcome. Good evening to you Knight-Captain. Amell." Sebastian nodded politely to both before making his way to the Chantry stairs.

"Well, this is the last time I go for a stroll for fresh air." River commented from his arms.

He glanced down at her.

"I seem to have a beacon lit attached to my body that says. 'Trouble magnet' or better yet 'Break my ribs, I like it.'" She rolled her eyes before resting her cheek against the cold metal of his chest plate.

"Considering your cousin, I'd say running into trouble runs in the family."

"That may be, but Hawke is never alone. She's always got at least two people with her at all times like personal body guards, not that she needs them mind you." River pointed out.

"That is very true." He walked down the long stairway down into Lowtown, being as gentle as he could. "Maybe you should invest in a pair of guards for yourself."

River giggled before hissing in pain. "Don't make me laugh, it hurts! And me hire bodyguards? That would require money and friends that aren't already guarding Hawke."

"I'd offer you my services, but I'm a very busy man." The words slipped out before he could edit them and chastised himself mentally for being stupid.

"It would be nice to have the Knight-Captain for a guard, but you are right. Your mage-hunting would take up too much time." He detected a lot of disdain in her voice, not that he blamed her. He was the one responsible for taking Thad to the Gallows.

"Speaking of hunting, what is your relationship with Thad?" She narrowed her eyes up at him and he quickly added, "If you don't mind me asking of course."

She looked away, more keen to stare at the filthy walls of Lowtown. He could see the wheels turning in her mind, trying to think of a proper response to the question. He was ready to tell her never mind when she answered.

"I saved Thad from a group of Templars that were trying to kill him." Her jaw clenched tightly and her eyes shined with hatred. "It was four against one and he hadn't even done anything. He was oblivious to why they surrounded him. He didn't even really know about his gift." She paused to gather herself. "I couldn't stand it. That many grown men ganging up on a poor, defenseless boy only for the reason he was born with magic. I snapped. I came to his rescue, killing them all. He's been by my side ever since, protecting him from zealots who wanted him dead simply because he existed."

He could feel his own anger rising up to meet hers. Not because he was upset by her admission to killing other Templars, but because those men went against their oath to protect and serve the Chantry. Templars were supposed to protect the mages from themselves, not slaughter at random. He admitted to himself that for a short period of time after the fall of the Ferelden tower he thought all mages were evil, but that was many years ago.

"I hate Templars. All they ever do is rip apart and destroy families."

The vehemence in her voice startled him. For a woman that was not a mage, she had a lot of hate. He wondered what happened to her to cause this sort of rage. It explained a lot about her though, why she attacked him so viciously on Sundermount. Why she broke down and cried when Thad told her she was leaving. She felt she failed him. He comprehended that and respected her more for it. She was a loyal woman. That was hard to come by these days.

"Not all Templars are like that, River." When she glared daggers up at him, he forced himself to meet her gaze. "I for one would never slaughter an innocent. I admit though that we do take mages from their families, but it is to protect the families and the mages. Without proper training a mage can fall victim to demons and become abominations. Abominations are nothing to laugh about, River. I've seen firsthand what they can do, them and blood magic. It is not a pretty thing. Something that haunts my dreams even after so many years."

She looked away, still glaring, but not as hard. "So give them the training needed to help them stop demon possession and let them go. Let them go back to their families. Keeping them locked in a tower or prison will only make matters worse. Mages give into temptation because they desire freedom. They want to breathe fresh air, to be able to find love and start a family. They are like any normal person. How is locking them away good for them? Give them their freedom back and you'll have less abominations and blood magic because they are happy. Sure, not every mage will be good. There will be a few rotten eggs, but people without magic are the same. Hell, I'm more likely to be shanked in a bar or a dark alley than I am to be killed by an abomination."

Cullen wasn't sure what to say to that. He hadn't honestly expected her to go off on a tirade of how she thought mages should be treated. She had a very good point, even he could see that, but he didn't believe it completely. He knew what mages were capable of, more so than most and he would do his hardest to prevent that from happening ever again.

He found himself at the docks and on a gently swaying boat. He set River down to allow her some breathing room while they crossed the bay. He picked her up again once they docked and headed towards the Gallows. He had a long morning ahead of him. After seeing River taken care of he needed to write out a report of the night's events and turn it into Knight Commander Meredith. She would not be happy to learn of the blood mages in Hightown. He sighed for the tenth time as he approached the First Enchanter's office.

Orsino, thankfully was an early riser and was already in his office when Cullen knocked. The elf took one look at River in his arms and his eyes widened considerably. "If it isn't too much trouble, First Enchanter, I'd like her to see one of your healers. She encountered a group of rampant blood mages and thralls near the Chantry courtyard."

The elf nodded and motioned for Cullen to place her on a chair. He shooed him away and went to work healing her wounds himself. It didn't take long for him to heal her wounds and give him a curious look, though remained silent.

River stretched her arms over her head and let out a loud yawn. "Wow, that was fast. Maybe now I can actually get some sleep." She yawned again for good measure.

Cullen couldn't help but smile. "If you would like, I can have somebody escort you to the estate. I unfortunately have paper work that needs to be written and sent in."

She shook her head. "No, I'll be fine on my own." She reached up over her shoulder and her eyes bulged. "Where are my daggers? Oh shit! They must still be on the ground by the Chantry. Andrate's flaming ass I need to get those back!"

Cullen was shocked to hear that particular curse leave her mouth. "You'll need an escort then. I apologize for the oversight."

She shook her head. "No. No escort. I'll be fine on my own. And stop giving me that look!" She growled. "It's not like I'm going to be jumped by another group of crazy people so soon. Not even _my _luck is that bad!" she turned and walked out of the office and paused. "Now which way did we come in?"

"That way." He pointed her in the right direction and shook his head. It wasn't until she was well out of sight that he started to laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** Thanks once again to BearMage and alyssacousland for your reviews! I'm working with an idea to explain River's Taint, but I'm not sure yet how to get it into words or how to explain it to River and the gang. I already know why she has it, but working it into the story is another matter.

**Chapter 7**

"All I was saying, Daisy is that you should carry that ball of yarn I gave you. Do you remember the last time you left it at home?" Varric chastised playfully as the small group of friends traveled through the clean streets of Hightown.

The petite elf turned a lovely shade of red as she recalled her last adventure without her yarn. It was comical enough that River chuckled. "Why do I always end up in pantries and closets?"

"At least you're consistent." River smiled.

"That is very true. It gives us a better idea where to find you." Hawke amused herself from her lead position. "So, Anders, you are acquaintances with Delilah?"

"You can say that I suppose." He replied quietly. He glanced over at River then returned his gaze to the back of Hawke's head.

"What?" River asked, not sure why she was being looked at.

"You realize that by us going to find Nathaniel, you are going to get your first taste of darkspawn?"

She visibly shivered. "Yeah, but I guess it's about time I see the creatures for myself instead of my dreams."

"You say that now, Red, but trust me. You do not want to see one. They are grotesque and smell worse than they look." Varric explained.

"Why are you guys trying to scare me out of doing this?"

Hawke looked over her shoulder. "Because the last time we were down there everything went wrong." River didn't miss the way her eyes watered slightly and she nibbled on her bottom lip, a gesture Hawke only did when she was nervous.

She cast a questioning look at Anders who shook his head. She immediately dropped the subject. She wanted to know why Hawke look so dejected. She'd ask Anders later when they could have some privacy.

The five friends walked all day and stopped to set up camp an hour before sun set. They unrolled bedrolls and began working on setting up a small fire with what dry wood they could find. With a flick of River's fingers the fire blazed brightly. Varric wondered away from camp to see if he could scrounge up some game for dinner. Merrill sat beside Hawke on a fallen log humming a lovely tune while Hawke set to cleaning her blades. Anders and River sat on the other side talking about everything and nothing at all.

Everything was going lovely, no arguing no bickering, yet there was a subtle tension in the air felt by everyone, including River. She ran her hands up and down her arms to try and stave off the nervous feeling but it wasn't doing any good. Despite agreeing to look for this Nathaniel Howe, nobody was eager to venture into the Deep Roads. If the darkspawn were anything like her dreams she could understand why. But if it was so bad, why were they going in the first place? Why would they risk their necks to find one person? River was learning quickly just how selfless Hawke was and how it seemed to rub off on everybody around her.

It was a wonderful trait to be sure, but River couldn't help but think it was also a character flaw. People surely used her generosity to their own favor, not caring what dangers their quests put Hawke in. She remembered Anders pulling himself into the clinic after their adventure to the Bone Pit. His robes were a charred mess and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. She knew that look. It was the same look she had when she hadn't slept in days and over used her magic. After a plate full of food and a flask of water, Anders told her what happened. They fought a high dragon. A bloody friggen dragon. Who knew they were real? River could hardly believe him, but judging by the charred remains of his robes, they breathed fire.

Needing answers, River placed her hand gently on Ander's knee and motioned with her head that he follow her. She stood up and headed towards a large boulder just far enough they would be out of ear shot of the others as long as their voices stayed at reasonable levels. "Why is Hawke on edge? I've never seen her like this."

Anders leaned against the boulder. "Bethany, her sister died in the Deep Roads six years ago on their expedition with Varric. Had I been there, I might have been able to save her, but I requested that I not go. I'm not a huge fan of dark enclosed places."

"Is that why you're with her this time? Just in case something happens to her or the others?" He nodded.

The urge to vomit was almost overwhelming. Everything was covered in a black grimy substance and smelled worse than anything she'd ever come across. Her skin tingled in the strangest way and became more prominent whenever they approached a group of darkspawn. Anders told her it her way of sensing their presence. Whatever it was, she wanted it to stop. Not only was her skin tingly, there was a constant humming in the back of her mind, a quiet chattering noise that seemed to be trying to communicate with her. It was almost too much for her to handle, but Anders stayed close and helped her through it.

They just finished slaughtering a small group of darkspawn when River caught sight of a man wearing brown leather armor drawing back the string of a bow and letting an arrow fly. Her skin tingled ever so slightly and she knew that he was a Grey Warden. She'd started feeling the same sensation whenever Anders approached her after a long separation. It was different though with this man. It was almost like a different frequency. She pointed to the man shooting darkspawn in the face and Anders nodded his head.

"That is Nathaniel all right. Hasn't changed a bit." Anders smiled as he coaxed his magic to the surface. The darkspawn nearest Nathaniel quickly became a large block of ice. With a follow up spell, River launched a large piece of rock at him, shattering the darkspawn into unrecognizable pieces.

Hawke walked ahead of the group and nodded her head at Nathaniel. "It has not been easy finding you."

Nathaniel lowered his bow and looked at Hawke and quickly to Anders then down at River. He gave her a questioning look. "Anders never thought I'd see you again."

Anders smiled. "I could say the same."

Nathaniel returned the smile. "I don't recognize your friend." He motioned to River.

"She's from Anderfels, decided she had enough. Luck had it we found each other. Probably the only two Wardens in Kirkwall." He lied.

River had no clue where Anderfels was, but she trusted Anders to handle the situation.

"We were sent here by Delilah. She's worried about you." Hawke interrupted.

Nathaniel pointed further down the tunnels. "I was here retracing an expedition when we ran into trouble. We were separated. I'll return once I find the rest of the Wardens."

Hawke chuckled. "That was our expedition." She motioned to Varric and herself. "We can help you if you'd like. Besides, with two more Wardens it should be easier."

"Very well. I accept your offer." Without another word, Nathaniel turned and walked further into the Deep Roads.

They cut down wave after wave of darkspawn. The group was tired, but they kept going. Nathaniel wasn't showing any signs of slowing down so neither did Hawke. Since she was the groups appointed leader, everybody had to follow.

They finally made it into a large spacious room in the tunnels where they spotted two Wardens fighting a large group of darkspawn and an ogre. Everybody charged into battle but River. She was busy staring at the ogre. She'd never seen one before. They were monstrous. How was anybody supposed to kill one of those? It wouldn't take two seconds for that beast to pick somebody up and smash them into paste.

She was so enthralled with the ogre, she almost missed the tell sign of her tingling skin and the buzzing in her ears. She spun around just as a darkspawn attacked her from behind. She wasn't sure where it came from since they killed everything on the way. She didn't have time to draw her daggers so she directed a burst of telekinetic energy in its direction, blowing it backwards. It got back to its feet and River froze it in a block of ice. She turned around to where the big fight was going on and her eyes went large.

Instead of one ogre, there were now two of them and Hawke was in trouble. She was the only melee fighter amongst the group and she was having a hard time keep the attention of so many opponents. Varric was doing his best with Bianca while Nathaniel did the same with his bow. Anders and Merrill were casting faster than she could imagine. They were being overwhelmed. River drew her blades and rushed into the battle, foregoing any magic. She sliced through six darkspawn before she reached the first of the two ogres. The beast had six arrows sticking out of its hide and it was still going strong.

She jumped as high as her legs would allow her, burying her daggers into the flesh of the monster, using them to climb higher. It roared in pain, bringing its large hand up to swat her like a fly. She swung out of the way just in time to miss being smashed, but she dropped one of her daggers in the process. After some more climbing and dodging of the hand, she made it to the beast's shoulder. She buried her remaining dagger into the ogre's throat and aimed a well-placed electricity spell at the metal hilt. It acted as a lightning rod, frying the ogre to a crisp.

She rode its body to the ground and rolled to her feet. She took a quick look around to see Hawke finishing off the other ogre and the two archers aim and fire at the last remaining darkspawn, splitting its head open like a melon. Merrill and Anders were near the entrance they came in at, both looking utterly exhausted.

"Anders!" River shouted as a short darkspawn snuck up behind him with a dagger in its hand. Anders turned around, but not fast enough. The dagger bit into his left shoulder and Anders stumbled back. Nathaniel nailed the darkspawn with a well-placed arrow and River ran in that direction, her daggers left forgotten.

"Oh god, Anders." She got there in time to help him slide to the ground. She laid him out on the stone floor and couldn't help but whiten at the sight of the tainted dagger protruding from his shoulder. "I have to pull this out." He nodded with his jaw clenched tight. "On the count of three. One. Two." She didn't wait for three, she pulled.

His courage failed him and he screamed. The sound of his pain tightened her chest and made her bite back tears that were threatening to fall. Merrill gasped and covered her mouth to restrain a sob. Hawke, Nathaniel and Varric approached silently. River ignored them and stared at the wound. It had only been in his system for a few seconds, but she could see it already starting to fester. She brought the dagger up for closer inspection and winced. It was poisoned.

"Hawke I need a health poultice and a lyrium potion." Hawke opened up her back and pulled out two flasks, one red and one blue. She pulled the stopper out of the red one and made Anders drink it. It wouldn't help with the poison, but it would ease the pain. She placed the lyrium potion beside her and began to channel her magic into her hands. She wasn't nearly as good of a healer as Anders, but spending the past few weeks in his clinic, she had improved. Using her magic, she followed the path of the poison, eradicating it as she went. She was amazed with how fast the poison traveled and how much energy it took to neutralize it. By the time she was done with that, she had to stop and down the lyrium potion.

The moment the potion hit her stomach she felt her energy reserves fill. Her vision swam momentarily and she thought for a second she was going to throw it back up. She'd never drunken one before and she wasn't sure if she liked it. Once she was no longer in danger of throwing up on Anders, she went to healing the wound.

With the wound magically sewn back together, River let out a sigh of relief and allowed her rigid posture to slacken. She could cast elemental magic all day without feeling too much of a strain, but healing? It took every last drop. Anders told her once it took more energy to save a life than to take it.

Anders sat up and inspected the wound with his own magic and gave her a nod of approval. "Couldn't have done better myself."

She smiled at him. "That may be, but you'd still be full of energy, not ready to pass out like I am."

"Very true."

"Well, I thank you for your assistance. I shall return to my sister as soon as possible." Nathaniel spoke up from behind Hawke. He handed her something that River couldn't see before taking his leave with the other two Wardens.

"I take it since Blondie was wounded and Red here is dead on her feet that we are making camp here?" Varric asked with a whine to his voice that was unlike him.

"Don't sound so excited Varric. I mean look at the wonderful landscape! Large expanse of a room decorated with corpses and blood. Oh! Let's not forget the wonderful aroma of charcoaled ogre meat!" Hawke laughed, pointing to the still smoking ogre that River fried.

River chuckled and tried to stand up so she could fetch her daggers, but immediately fell back down. It was in that moment she decided she was never healing unless absolutely necessary. Everybody laughed harder, this time at River. Anders, with a smile, helped her with her bedroll and told her to get some sleep. She didn't fight him; she pulled the blanket just under her chin and yawned.

Anders unrolled his bedroll beside hers and sat down. "Thank you."

She blinked up at him, wondering what he was thanking her for. "You saved my life. I couldn't have healed my own wound with the poison in my system. Not to mention, if you hadn't yelled, that bugger would have placed that dagger between my shoulder blades, and I don't think I would have survived that."

She smiled and reached out to take his hand. She laced her fingers in his. "Then we're even."

He looked at their joined hands and closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Get some sleep, River."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** So, I found a way to explain River's Taint! Go me and a wonderful night's rest. I woke up and the idea hit me like a ton of bricks. Let's hope you like what I did!

**Chapter 8**

There was no rest for the wicked. The day after their return to Kirkwall, Hawke asked her to join her for the day. When she asked where they were going or what they were doing, Hawke just smiled and said she would see.

River was expecting to go on another grand adventure of "help Hawke find missing something-or-other" only to find herself at Viscount Keep. She was expecting to visit Aveline, but no, they approached the Viscount office where they walked in on an arguing match between two people.

The woman was wearing ornate Templar armor with a red hood covering her curly blonde hair. She had an enormous two-handed sword strapped to her back and the look in her eye made River nervous. The man was wearing silver armor with the face of a beast on the front. He had a long sword and a shield strapped to his back. He had a shorter man standing beside him wearing expensive clothing and dark hair and beard.

The topic of all things was about mages. The Templar was accusing him of harboring mages and to Rivers amazement, called him "Your Majesty." She looked harder at the man before her and could see it. She was impressed by the man's looks. He was attractive with grey eyes and red-blonde hair. She also felt the familiar hum in the back of her mind that told her he was also a Grey Warden.

"Well…that was awkward." The man said as the Templar stormed off.

Hawke stepped forward. "That is Meredith's idea of Kirkwall hospitality."

"Really? Kirkwall brutality must rip the skin off your face then." He replied with a similar jesting tone.

The man beside the armored man ignored them both and pointed to Hawke. "This is the Champion of Kirkwall."

"Right. I'm Alistair…king of Ferelden" He stepped forward and shook Hawke's hand. He motioned to the nicely dressed man. "This is Teagan, my uncle sort of."

Teagan shook his head. "Yes, I am Teagan and only sort of his uncle." He rolled his eyes and shook hands with Hawke.

Alistair looked over Hawke's shoulder and met River's eyes. Silver eyes met grey and his expression changed to that of curiosity. "Have we met before?"

River blinked idiotically. She'd never seen much less spoken to a king before. She wasn't sure how to respond. She was worried about causing some offense and being carted off to be hung in the Gallows.

Hawke nudged River's side and she shook her head. "Um…no…I don't think so, Your Majesty." She bowed her head.

The king stepped closer and River felt the Taint in his blood sing through her mind. It was different from Anders or even the Warden Nathaniel. It was…familiar…comforting somehow. She was busy trying to discern the humming in her mind; she was startled when the king lifted her chin with his fingers, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"No…I'm sure I've seen you before." His eyes narrowed not with anger or suspicion, but of curiosity.

Thankfully, Hawke came to her rescue. "Alistair, meet my cousin River Amell."

"Amell?" He released River's chin, but didn't take his eyes off her. "You don't look like an Amell."

River's eyes flashed to Hawke, worried lacing her thoughts and posture. Nobody ever challenged the Champion. Her title and importance always steered away questions about River's appearance.

"You, Hawke, have the Amell eyes." His eyes narrowed again, this time suspicion settling in.

Alistair didn't know what about this woman was nagging him. Surely he could feel the Taint in her system, if only in faint traces. He was sure she was new to the Order, but hadn't heard of another Amell going through the Joining, not since Solona. The taint in her was different somehow, he could feel it humming and buzzing in his mind like a swarm of bees. As he grew used to the taint in his system he learned he could use it to judge the moods of other Wardens around him, even Solona.

This woman was as scared as a rabbit cornered by a mabari. Was she scared of him or was it the fact that he was questioning her surname? She'd been jittery before hand, but this was different. She was different.

He took a step back and studied her looks. They were what seemed familiar to him before he even realized she was a Warden. She had thick red hair that hung loosely down her back and the most startling pair of silver eyes. They were bright and frightened, not a look that suited the girl. He studied her small chin and her equally small nose. Her featured were sharp yet beautiful. A name dangled from the tip of his tongue.

Teagan stepped forward, also studying the young woman. "By the maker, you look like one of Solona's friends. What's was her name…the Wild's witch."

Alistair's eyes widened in shock. Morrigan. That was it. The startling eyes and the facial features screamed of the Witch. "By the Maker, you're right. She looks like Morrigan."

He found himself taking a very quick step away from River. The ritual. The ritual that he and Morrigan performed so both Solona and himself would survive the killing of the Archdemon. The child that was made from their time together. He felt his face whiten and his breath catch in his throat. It explained the similar looks, the color of her eyes, the familiar feel to the Taint in her system. All of it.

"Morrigan?" River questioned innocently.

Alistair swallowed hard, not sure how this was possible. That child would only be six years old, not in her early twenties. He had no way to prove that this woman was his child, or that of Morrigan. Nor did he really want to. He put that night, that ritual out of his mind the moment the deed was done. He swore he would forget about her and the child.

Hawke was looking between River and Alistair with complete confusion written on her face. Instead of asking questions, she changed the topic. "So, Alistair, was there a reason you sent for me?"

Ne shook the witch from his thoughts and turned towards the Champion. "Yes well, that was before I was accosted by the Knight-Commander."

River's mind went blank. She was unsure what the look the king was giving her meant. He studied her features closely from head to toe. She struggled not to squirm under his scrutiny. _Who is Morrigan?_ She asked herself, not sure she really wanted to know. River sent a million thanks to the Maker that Hawke turned the king's attention away from her. They quickly started talking politics and a possible war with Orlais.

Hawke turned to leave and River started to follow, but Alistair reached out and grabbed her wrist, gently. She turned to meet his warm grey eyes. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" He looked over at Teagan. "In private?"

Teagan bowed his head and followed quietly after Hawke.

Alistair released his hold on her wrist and River took a step back from him. She decided to stare at the intricate details of his chest plate. Instead of looking at his eyes. "Where did you go through your Joining?"

She closed her eyes and wished Anders was here to help smooth over this process. She didn't know the geological layout of the land. She knew she was in the Free Marches and Hawke and Anders were both from Ferelden that lay to the south. Which is also the country this man ruled. Did she lie to him and tell him Anderfels as Anders told Nathaniel, or did she tell him the truth? If he knew about Anderfels and their layout of Wardens he would call her out on it and be forced to tell the truth either way.

"I don't think that is a discussion to be had here." She said quietly.

"And where would you prefer to talk?" He inquired. "I don't suppose there's a tavern around here that would work or is that too public?"

River chuckled under her breath despite herself. "The Hanged Man would work, but not in that attire. You'd be mugged before you took one step in the tavern, much less Lowtown. That and since you are the king and all, I'm sure you'd be spotted in that fancy armor."

He looked at his attire and grinned. "I always did like a challenge."

"Suit yourself." She turned and walked out of the Keep, wondering why she was taking a king of all people to The Hanged Man? This would keep Varric busy for months! She zipped down the streets, careful to mind where Alistair was at all times, using her newly developed sixth sense to do so. Whenever he seemed to be lagging behind she stopped, tapped her foot and let out a frustrated sigh as she waited. She was used to moving with Hawke who moved quickly and quietly. Alistair was the opposite. He took his time and with his large heavy armor he made a lot of noise.

They were almost to the bar when River heard the tell signs of thugs trying to surround them. She reached for her daggers only to realize she had yet to replace her last pair. The one she used as a lightning rod wouldn't come clean and since it was a matching set, she decided to bury them together. She was still in the process of gathering the courage to ask Hawke if she could borrow a set until she could come up with enough money to buy a new pair.

"Lovely. And here I thought it was going to be a boring trip." Alistair commented from behind her.

"Life in Kirkwall is anything but boring, Your Majesty." She reminded him as the group of thugs came in closer.

The group was brave indeed. They didn't even ask for their belongings before they attacked. She rolled out of the way of a poorly placed attack to her mid section and heard the sound of another blade clashing with a sword. She jumped to her feet to see Alistair armed and fending off three men with ease.

A fourth was coming in from behind with two daggers. Alistair didn't see him coming and River acted before she could think of the consequences of her actions. Thrusting her palms out, she encased the thug in a block of ice, following it quickly with a stone fist that shattered him on contact. River moved to the left as her first attacker swung at her again. Instead of using magic against him, she charged the man that was in pieces and picked up his daggers. They weren't the best quality, but they would do.

Alistair killed two of his attackers and finished off his third in time to River run the blade of a dagger across the last remaining thug. River let out a deep sigh and looked at the corpses. "What a mess."

"I kind of miss being attacked at random. Doesn't happen now that I'm cooped up in the castle." Alistair commented as he cleaned the blood from his sword.

"Happens to me all the time, just never in daylight." She looked at her hands and over at the thug in more than a dozen pieces. "And I've been so careful too. Damnit all!" She kicked the nearest body roughly.

"I didn't know you were a mage." He said quietly.

She gave him a hard look. "Yeah, well say it louder next time; I think the entire district heard you." She turned to storm off only to have Alistair grab her shoulder. "You going to haul me off to the Gallows so the Templars can dish out their so-called justice?"

His grip lessened, but he did not let her go. "After meeting the Knight-Commander in the flesh, I don't think I'd send my worse enemies her way."

River dropped the daggers and clenched her fists tightly, refusing to let tears fall. "Yeah, well it's only a matter of time anyway. Too many witnesses."

"River…I…" He wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how to go about doing so. "Let's go to the tavern you spoke highly of and I'll buy you a drink."

"Make it a dozen and you have a deal." His hand left her shoulder and she started walking again.

Alistair watched her walk off. _Looks like Morrigan and is a mage? Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like this?_

Four mugs of ale in and River was finally loosening up. Thankfully Isabella and Varric were out on a business trip or something so she didn't have to explain her company with them. They received a lot of strange looks because of Alistair's shiny armor.

"So, you want to know about the Taint?" She asked as she started in on her fifth mug.

"That would be nice."

"Well, it all started two, or has it been three weeks already?" She dismissed her own thought with a wave of her hand. "I was taking a breather from a Templar hunt when I came across a shape shifting woman. She came to me and my companions as a large bear, but took the form of an older woman with silver hair and golden eyes. She called herself Felmeth."

Alistair spit out the mouthful of ale he was trying to swallow. "Did you say Flemeth? I thought we killed her."

"Obviously not." She snorted. "She said something about me being the most powerful mage in hundreds of years and needing to be sent back in time to stop a catastrophic event that involves the Chantry. After saying that she waved her hand and I blacked out. When I woke up, I was here with my companion, Thad."

"Ok., so let me get this straight. Flemeth, the famous Witch of the Wilds came to you and told you to stop some big event and sent you back in time?"

She nodded. "Pretty much."

He whistled. "That is…interesting. So, how far in the future are you from?"

She could tell he wasn't buying her story completely and she didn't blame him. "Well, from what I can put together, several hundred years. As far as the Taint, I have no clue where it came from or what it was until another Warden told me about it."

There was silence for several minutes. "You never went through a Joining?"

"No."

"You were born with it then." He didn't form it as a question, but a statement. He shifted on his stool to look at her. "The only logical explanation is that your parents, one or both of them were Wardens."

"Not my mother. She was normal in every sense of the world. Not even a trace of magic. Never knew my father, only had a rough estimate of what he looked like." She shrugged. "I look nothing like him according to Mom. He had dark hair and gold eyes, much like Flemeth's."

Alistair ran his fingers nervously through his short red-blonde hair. "Is it possible?" he mumbled. "The soul of an Old God. .." He looked over at her and took a deep breath and spoke a little louder, this time at her. "I have a proposal for you, and it's going to sound a little crazy."

"What?"

"Come with me to Ferelden. I have a…_friend_…that may be able to shed some light on your situation."

"Who is this friend?"

"Her name is Solona Amell and she is a mage. Also, she's Hawke's cousin. I have an idea to why you have the Taint, but I need another mage to run some…tests."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: **Oh. My. God. My brain is moving faster than my fingers can keep up! Originally I thought I'd only update once a week or so and here I am on chapter nine and its only been a week!

**Chapter 9**

River was pacing back and forth in front of Anders with her hands behind her back, trying to think of the right words to tell him. Alistair was waiting for her at the Keep with his uncle. She told him she had a few things to take care of before she decided to run off to another country.

"Would you stop pacing, you're going to make me sick." Anders reached out and forced her to stop by placing his hands on her shoulders. He looked down at her with his big round puppy dog eyes and River caved.

"I'm leaving." She blurted.

He released her immediately and took a hasty step back. River didn't miss the look of rejection and hurt in his eyes. "No, not forever! I'll be back! I…I found somebody who might be able to tell me why I have the Taint."

His eyes narrowed with suspicion. And she could see the beginnings of a blue glow around the edge of his eyes.

She took several rushed steps towards him and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "Easy there, Anders. It's ok. I didn't tell anybody about you, your secret is safe."

She watched him visibly swallow Justice. "Who have you been talking to?"

"Would you believe me if I told you his name is Alistair Theirin?"

His eyes went wide. "You mean the king? How the bloody hell did you manage that?"

She laughed. "Hawke dragged me out of here at the butt crack of dawn so I could come with her to meet him. He apparently sent for her only to be cornered by Meredith and hounded at for harboring apostates. " She found herself babbling about everything thing that happened to her that day, including her stupid mistake of using magic in the middle of the day."

"So, he thinks you look like Morrigan does he?" He rubbed his chin and turned around. "I never met her, but I heard lots of stories from Solona while I was in Amaranthine. Though why Alistair would take such an interest in you is beyond me. From what I know, he hated the woman."

River fidgeted. "This Solona…what is she like? Alistair says she would be able to tell me if I was related to Morrigan or not."

She watched as Anders smiled. "Solona is a wonderful, beautiful woman. She is a mage, freed from the circle because of her warden duties. She has no love for Templars and gifted me with a cat once. I miss Ser Pounce-a-lot."

"Ah, the fabled cat of the Deep Roads. I remember you telling me about him. So, Solona was the one who gave him to you?"

"Yeah, she even let me carry him in my pack while we were out on the road." He grinned. "So, you're going to Ferelden huh?"

"Only long enough to get some answers. I'll be back. I promise." She offered him a lopsided smile. "I'm sure you're more than welcome to join us. I'm sure Alistair won't mind. I mean you are a Warden."

He hesitated to answer and River frowned. "I understand." She grabbed her leather bag and packed what little clothing she had. She made it to the clinic door when Anders stopped her.

"I'm sorry, River. It's nothing against you." He started, but River shook her head.

"I know. It's not me its Justice." She lowered her eyes. "I can see you fighting him for control, even now. You coming with me is abandoning your cause. I can't expect you to drop everything for a girl you just met a few weeks ago." Without another word, she left.

She walked into the Keep to see Teagan and Alistair talking with Hawke and Knight-Captain Cullen. Immediately her palms started to sweat and she felt butterflies coming to life in her stomach. Was she reported to the Templars so quickly? Were they coming to take her to the gallows to be locked up like a prisoner?

"About time, River. You know it's not polite to keep kings waiting." Hawke chastised with a grin.

She looked quickly between Cullen and Hawke, wordlessly asking her the big question. Hawke shook her head and motioned for her to hurry up. River came to a stop beside her fake cousin and offered Cullen a polite bow. "Knight-Captain."

"Miss Amell, I was unaware you were aquatinted with the king."

"Long story behind that, one that would be too boring to tell." She replied calmly, earning a 'heeey' from Alistair. She smiled wider. "What brings you here Cullen?"

He shifted his weight around. "It has come to my attention that Alistair here has a nice target on his back and in seed of further protection. Knight-Commander Meredith recommended me to personally see that he makes it back to Denerim in one piece."

River's heart skipped several beats and she had the urge to reject Alistair's offer for assistance. She couldn't travel with Cullen. That long of a trip with assassins possibly on their trail, it would be impossible to keep her magic a secret. Immediately she thanked the Maker Anders decided not to join her. Two apostates and a high ranking Templar was a recipe for disaster.

"It is good to know somebody of your caliber will be there to protect him." She nodded.

"You alone should be enough protection for anybody with the way you wield those daggers of yours." He commented. "Where are they by the way? I cannot imagine you setting out of the country without them."

"They were destroyed on a recent trip to the Deep Roads." She replied.

"Destroyed is one way to put it. More like twisted, bunched up metal." Hawke chuckled.

"Hey, let's not forget who saved your arse from being squashed by two ogres."

"Two ogres?" Cullen's face paled.

"Hawke here took one, I took the other. Oh, let's not forget the horde of darkspawn we killed along the way." River boasted.

"It wasn't that bad. The smell was worse." River and Hawke laughed heartily while Alistair and Cullen stared at them in shock and awe.

Teagan cleared his throat, bringing them back to the present. "I hate to break up this party, but our boat leaves within the hour."

Hawke pulled River into a hug. "You stay safe, Cousin, you hear me?" She lowered her voice so nobody could over hear them. "Cullen is a nice guy, but don't forget what he is." She pulled away and pulled her pack off her shoulders. She opened it and pulled out a tightly wrapped bundle. "I bought these for you since you lost your others."

River unwrapped the gift and her eyes watered. In her hands were a pair of small axes with runes carved into the handle. River could feel the magical energies humming through the silver metal. "Thank you so much!" She hugged Hawke once more.

"Oh, and here is the proper sheathes for them. It may take a bit to get used too since they aren't daggers, but they are light and easy to use." Hawke turned her attention to Cullen. "You bring her back to _me_ in one piece or I'll be hunting you." The threat in her voice was apparent, causing the Templar to nod his head quickly.

River had never been so excited to see land. She couldn't take much more of the rocking and bobbing of the boat. Several times over the course of their boat voyage she'd run to the edge of the ship and expelled the contents of her stomach. If that wasn't bad enough she had to listen to several members of the ship crew laugh and make fun of her because of it. They tried her patience to the point where she thought she would snap and turn them all into frogs.

They were greeted by a small group of soldiers and a very familiar Grey Warden. Her eyes went large and she felt nervous all over again. She knew he recognized her from the journey to the Deep Roads and hoped he would keep quiet about her use of magic. She looked between Alistair, Cullen and Nathaniel Howe and felt like a rabbit stuck in a corner.

"It's good to see you, My Lord." His eyes scanned over the new additions in the ranks. His eyes stopped when they reached River and she swallowed hard. "We have met before, right?"

River nodded. She bowed her head in respect to the older Warden. "River Amell."

"Yes, the one who bested the ogre single handedly." His striking silver eyes light up with humor as he took in the uniform of Cullen. "You, I do not know."

"Knight-Captain Cullen."

"Pleasure. If you will follow me, we will set you for the night at Vigil's Keep before making our way to Denerim. The Warden Commander would like a word with you, Your Majesty."

Alistair's eyes lit up. "I'll bet she does."

River was sadly mistaken when she thought Vigil's Keep was in town. No, it was another days' ride outside of the city. Nathaniel had horses prepped for them all and River blanched. She was never good with horses. She always had a way of falling off the blasted beasts. Alistair got a kick out of it when they made it through the city gates and River unceremoniously fell off into a large mud pile.

"I heard mud baths are good for your complexion, but I'm not sure this is the time. Besides, I think it would work better without your clothing." Alistair laughed from the back of his horse.

River grabbed a fistful of mud and threw it deadly precision. She laughed as the mud ball slid down the king's face and dirtied his flashy armor. He raised a brown before jumping off his horse and returning fire. Before long, everybody but Nathaniel and Cullen were involved in an all out mud war.

When everybody was thoroughly soaked and filthy, they mounted their horses and headed off. By about the third time River fell of her horse for no apparent reason, Cullen offered her a spot on his horse. She sat between his legs and was very nervous to be there. Normally she wouldn't have agreed, but she was tired of falling. Her tailbone hurt like something fierce and she couldn't risk sending healing energy to it without alerting Cullen to her true nature.

Near the end of the day, she found herself dozing in and out, resting her body against the cold steel of Cullen's armor. It wasn't the most comfortable, but she managed. She was still dozing when they decided to set up camp for the evening. With some help from Alistair, Cullen and the king managed to get her off the horse without trouble and into her bedroll.

Cullen was sitting by the fire, taking his turn keeping watch. He was unused to traveling like this and admitted to himself he was enjoying it. It was nice to have a group of men traveling the countryside bantering like old friends. Even though the king was in presence, it wasn't stiff and formal. Alistair hated the formal thing and to that Cullen thanked the Maker. He wondered what kind of life he would have if he never became a Templar. Would he travel like this or would he have a beautiful woman and children?

His attention turned to the bedroll of River Amell. He hated to admit it, but he found her remarkably attractive in every sense of the word. He thought that the moment he laid eyes on her, despite the fact she was trying to kill him. He admired her bravery, loyalty and strength. It was rare to see a woman will all of that. Hawke certainly was one of them and so was Solona. _It must run in the Amell bloodline. _

He noticed her roll around under her blanket, her eyes clenching tighter and her lips parted as if in a silent scream. He watched her a little longer when she became restless. Her head moved to and fro and she was whimpering like a beaten dog. He started to move closer to her when she let out an ear piercing scream. He jumped to his feat and rushed to her side. Her hands were clenched into fists and she started thrashing around wildly as if fending off an attacker.

She screamed again, this time swinging her fist in his direction. He caught her hand and restrained her as lightly as he could. He didn't want her to hurt him or herself. He scanned the camp to see several people crawling out of their bedrolls to see what the commotion was about.

Alistair was the first one awake and at his side. He looked over River and his brows furrowed. River screamed again, this time more frightening than the last. He wished to cover his ears, to drown out the sound, but he could not move his hands or risk being punched.

"What in the name of the Maker is going on?" Alistair ordered.

"I'm not sure. She was restless to begin with, and then she started tossing and turning. Then she started screaming. That's when she started flailing. She would have punched me had I not restrained her." Cullen explained. "Maker's breath, what is she dreaming about?"

"The Taint." Alistair said quietly. "I can sense it."

"Taint?" Cullen blinked in confusion. "You mean, she's a Warden?"

"Yes. It's one of the reason's she is coming along." The king explained. He moved closer to River and brushed a strand of red hair behind her ear before looking over at Cullen. "Leave her with me. I'll handle it."

Not one to question orders, he nodded. "Beware of her hands." He released his hold on River and sure enough her fist came flying at his face. He ducked out of the way and allowed the king to take care of her. If it was indeed a Warden issue, there was little he could do to help.

_Why is it that the Amells are all Wardens? _He asked himself in amusement. _Because they are strong enough to handle it, that's why._

_Dark red eyes honed in on her, following her every movement like a hawk. She tried to run, tried to escape only to end up in the same place. The red eyes flashed white and River's surrounding changed. She found herself on tip of a large tower, bodies littering the ground. Dwarves, elves, humans alike scattered across the building armed with various weapons. She spotted a couple of mages, but the one that stood out the most was a man in golden armor, wielding a sword and shield. He cut through leagues of darkspawn like they were butter. He turned to face her and she couldn't help but let her jaw drop open. It was Alistair, but younger. Her eyes caught sight of a woman not far from his side wearing deep red plate armor also wielding a sword and shield. She was flinging magic around like a crazed woman, roasting several darkspawn with a well placed lightning attack. _

_Off to her left another woman stood out. This one wore black leather skirting with a very risqué burgundy coat. She held a black wooden staff, flinging spells across the battle field. She also turned to face River. Her eyes were the color of liquid gold and her hair as dark as night. River looked between the three of them, wondering what was going on. _

_The blonde woman in the red plate armor charged her with a battle cry that sent shivers up her arms. She brought her sword into the air to bring it down upon River. River tried to scream, but it never came. Instead, the air echoed with the sound of a ferocious roar, one that rattled the bones of anybody nearby, sending them into a state of shock. _

_The sword connected and River's shoulder blossomed in pain. She tried to jump back, but found she could not move. Her body ached everywhere, her legs, her torso; her left arm was hanging uselessly at her side. She looked over at her arm and tried to scream again when she saw a large purple wing instead of an arm._

_Alistair charged at her as well, bringing his shield up to smash her in the face. She tried to defend herself, but it was useless. Her body was quickly giving out. She collapsed tot eh ground, her legs no longer able to sustain her. The last thing she saw was the blonde bringing her sword down on her neck._

River woke with a scream in her throat. Her eyes opened and quickly the tears began to fall. She felt hands on her wrists, holding her down and knew she had been thrashing again. She'd probably woken Anders. To her surprise when she met the eyes of the man holding her, it wasn't Anders. Instead of meeting his warm amber eyes, she met warm grey and she screamed.

Alistair was holding her to her bedroll. She struggled against him, trying as hard as possible to get away. He'd tried to kill her. He wanted her dead.

"River, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." Alistair said in a surprisingly soothing voice.

She continued to struggle, but she knew it was hopeless. He was a hardened fighter. It would take him little effort to hold her there all night if he had to.

"Shh. It was just a nightmare." He continued to try and sooth her. She stopped struggling and he released her. She sat up and scooted away from him, her shoulders shaking with fear. "Are they always that bad?"

She gave him a slow nod of her head then paused. "It was different…Not like the others." She was amazed at how broken her voice sounded.

She shivered and let out a choked sob. Alistair pulled her into his arms and held her gently. Her sobs turned into a full blown breakdown. "It's ok."

She shook her head. "You were there…I…you…were trying to kill me." He pulled her away from his chest and gave her a confused look. "Everybody was trying to kill me…You and two mages…a blonde in red armor and a woman in a burgundy top." She felt his muscles tighten and watched his eyes grow cold and calculating. "But I wasn't me…I…I was…"

Alistair took a deep breath and River watched him silently count to ten. "You were a dragon."

Wondering how he knew that, she nodded.

"Damnit all." He swore, pulling away from her. He stood up and started pacing.

"Alistair?" She asked meekly, unable to shake the feeling she did something to upset him.

He stopped pacing long enough to look down at her. The cold look in his eyes made her flinch. He let out a sigh and his eyes softened. "I'm sorry. Go back to sleep, River. I'll explain everything tomorrow when we reach the Keep."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to alyssacousland and BearMage for your wonderful reviews! And to explain Alistair's eye color, either my TV is horrible or my eyes are broken, but Alistair seems to have three different eye colors. In some light they are grey, in others they area a very light brown. Heck, once I swear they looked green. While I guess that could be considered hazel, I went with grey to fit the story. Also, I know in Witch Hunt, Morrigan says the child was a male, but I'm changing that to suit my needs.

**Chapter 10**

River could hardly believe what she was hearing. None of it made any sense. How was it possible that she be the daughter of Morrigan and Alistair when she was nearly the same age as them? She was born and raised in the future by a woman who knew nothing of magic and Templars. She was raised by a woman who looked enough like River that the thought of being adopted or…whatever from ever being a question.

She stared out the window down at the training grounds of the keep where Grey Wardens trained and practiced their arts. Alistair and the blonde woman from her nightmare were in the same room as her, both standing on the other side of the desk, waiting for her response. River wanted to cast it aside and be done with it, but how was it she knew what the female Warden looked like? How did she know she had bright blonde hair and eyes the same color as Hawkes? How did she know she wore red plated armor? How was it possible that she saw Solona Amell before ever laying eyes on her? Magic is how. The spirit of the Archdemon, a tainted, corrupted Old God living inside her mind and body. Solona slew him.

River looked down at her hands, not sure how to respond. What did she say? What did they expect her to say? All of this was too much. First she is sent in the past to stop something catastrophic without so much as a say in the matter and now she learns she's the daughter of the king of Ferelden and part darkspawn. She combed her fingers through her mass of red hair and sighed for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Do you have any proof?" River finally asked.

Solona shook her head even though River's back was to her. She saw the reflection in the window and looked down.

"Then how do I know this is true? That this isn't some wild fabrication?" River turned around and pointed to Alistair. "You said that because you are a Grey Warden, it is improbably that you could conceive an heir. Are you saying a bit of magic allowed this Morrigan to conceive after one coupling?" She started pacing.

"It's a bit more complicated than that, River. Morrigan was using old magic, with a touch of blood magic." Solona tried to explain. "I went looking for Morrigan several years ago and I found her. She said the child was well out of our reach, just as she would be. She also said to beware of Flemeth. Morrigan, who is afraid of nothing, looked terrified. It was unlike her. I think Flemeth was up to something. I think she wanted you, River."

River shook her head. "If she wanted me why would she send me here? From what I've heard of Flemeth, she raises daughters and possesses their bodies once they are fully matured."

Solona shrugged. "I don't know, River. But I can determine your status as Alistair's daughter."

"How?"

"I would need a sample of your blood, and yours too Alistair. Oh, don't give me that look. I know blood magic is forbidden, but this isn't harmful to you or her." Solona pulled out a small boot dagger and handed it to Alistair along with a vial.

He sliced the blade across the pad of his thumb and allowed several drops of blood to fall into the vial. He wiped the blade clean and held it out for River to take. Solona placed a second vial on the desk beside it.

"You've been very quiet about this, Alistair." River pointed out.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "This is a bit much for me to take in as well. I knew I had a child running around, but they should be six, seven years old. Not a grown woman."

"Fair enough." She grabbed the dagger and sliced her finger and filled the vial. She handed both to Solona.

"I'll be back in a moment with the results." She took the vials and left River and Alistair in the room. Alone.

River went back to the window and continued to look down at the training Wardens. She wanted to go down there and join them, if only to unleash some of her frustrations. The best way to vent was to expel mass amounts of mana, but with Cullen still hanging about, she didn't want to do that.

Solona was true to her word and returned quickly. River tried to read the look in her azure eyes, but they were empty. A perfectly clear slate. Alistair rose to his feet and looked at the blonde. He groaned quietly. "It's true isn't it?" He asked.

She nodded. How Alistair was able to read that expression was beyond her. Years of friendship she supposed, or was it something more? "I'm not sure if I should congratulate you or tell you I'm sorry."

River pushed away from the window and walked past Solona and Alistair. Alistair called out to her as she opened the door. She paused to hear what he had to say, but didn't turn around. "Do you…want to talk about it?"

"No." She stepped into the hallway and shut the door behind her gently. She walked briskly down the corridors until she found a door that led out back. Instead of going to the training grounds, she found herself in a small garden filled with red roses. The smell of them permeated the air and made River take in a deep breath. She missed the smell of flowers and fresh air. Neither came frequently living in Kirkwall.

She sat on a stone bench and did her best to organize her thoughts. She stared at the pristine red roses and smiled. They were beautiful. To see something like that amongst all the darkness that seemed to follow her made her feel a little better. She reached out and allowed her fingers to brush the soft petals of the flowers.

"You look like you could use some company."

River jerked her hand away from the flower and placed it in her lap. She looked up to see Cullen standing on the edge of the garden. "I suppose."

He took that as an invitation to join her and sat on the opposite end of the bench. He reached out and touched the flowers much as she had. "I miss Ferelden. It's been almost ten years since I left to work under Meredith. I'd come back, but I don't think I could step inside the circle here without too many bad memories haunting me."

She looked over at him. "You mentioned you had things that haunted you the night you saved me."

"You actually remember that, did you? I'm surprised given the mood you were in. I thought you were going to try and gut me again." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, well, you are the only Templar I've had a conversation with. The rest unfortunately never had the chance to talk." River pointed out.

"It should worry me that you openly admit murdering Templars, but it doesn't."

"And you should tell me about those memories that still bother you. Maybe it will help sway me to believe that all mages are dangerous and be locked up." She gave him a lopsided grin.

And he did. He told her everything down to the last detail. How Uldred used demons to torture him and his fellow Templars. How he thought Solona was a demon trying to break his mind when she came to liberate the tower. River was shocked to learn the Knight-Captain had an infatuation with a mage considering his outlook. Yet again, from what she deducted he never thought mages evil and dangerous until after his ordeal. Learning this made River think better of the Templar.

"Now, why don't you tell me why you are out here alone, looking like the world just fell on your shoulders." Cullen pulled her from her thoughts.

She looked away, rubbing her hands together, not for warmth, but because of nerves. "I…I'm not sure how much I can tell you to be honest. It's sort of confidential. I feel bad because you just bared your heart to me and I can't do the same."

"I see." She could hear the contempt in his voice and she flinched. He stood up and started to walk away. She couldn't let him leave like this.

"Cullen wait." He stopped at the edge of the garden. "If I told you it has a lot to do with my nightmare last night, would you believe me?"

He turned to look at her. "You scared ten years off my life last night with the way you were screaming. If I hadn't known any better I'd say somebody was torturing you. Trust me; I know what that sounds like."

She nodded. "You're not far off, I think." She stood up and approached him, placing her hand on his wrist guard. "The moment I find out what I'm allowed to tell, you'll be the first to know."

His lips curled in a slight grin before he took her hand into his. "River Amell, I will hold you to your word." He brought her hand up and he placed a light kiss on the inside of her wrist. She found herself blushing immensely and didn't even notice him walk away.

"My. My. What a beautiful flower to have attracted the attention of a Templar."

River spun around, reaching for her new axes. She had them in her hand before she even turned around. What she saw was not what she was expecting. The man before her was a nicely tanned elf with blonde hair and two daggers of his own strapped to his back.

"Oh, and quick too. I like that in a woman." The elf grinned widely as he came closer, seemingly unfazed by River's weapons.

"Stay where you are." River demanded. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The elf stopped. "My name is Zevran Arainai." He offered her a bow and a cocky smile that told River he was used to melting the hearts of women everywhere. Well, he would meet his match in her.

"Pleasure, but I don't think you told me what you were doing out here."

"Very right you are, my sweet." He continued to smile as if he was watching something that amused him.

River gripped her axes tighter, not liking how this elf was rubbing her the wrong way quickly. He seemed to take notice and sighed heavily. "Fine, if you must. I was on my way into the Keep to plan a sneak attack on the Warden Commander in roughly fifteen minutes. If you allow me to pass unscathed, I still may have time to set up my ambush."

She could hardly believe her ears. "Are you telling me you are going to attack the head of the Wardens? You are nuts, little man."

"Little? Now, why would you go and insult me like that. I assure my dear, I am not small."

River narrowed her eyes. "Stop with the flirty thing. It's not working."

"Fine. Fine. I see you are just as smitten with that Templar as he is with you. Alas, all the pretty ones are taken." He feigned sadness, but River wasn't fooled.

"And you, Zevran Arainai are not going to get past me so you can ambush the Commander." River said defiantly.

"Let me guess, you too are a Warden?"

"You can say that." She replied simply. The elf was driving her mad. He was good though she had to admit. Usually by this point she was attacking first and asking questions later.

River heard the door behind her open and close. She heard distinct male laughter followed closely by a feminine chuckle. She turned her head slightly to see who was laughing. Sure enough Alistair and Solona were there practically bent over with the effort not to laugh.

"Oh, I suppose you think this is funny do you?" River snapped.

"Actually, it's hilarious." Alistair laughed. "Zev, is there a reason you're harassing River?"

"Ah, I see my plan has been thwarted after all. You should thank her pretty little head for being a wonderful distraction."

River watched Alistair's eyes harden ever so slightly and wondered what that was all about. "So, I take it you guys know each other?"

Solona walked past River and hugged Zevran with enthusiasm. "You've been gone far too long my friend."

"Well, hunting down the Crows is a busy job. Besides, I met an interesting group of people while traveling through the Kirkwall area." Zevran hugged her back. "I saw Isabella, a Warden mage and the fabled Champion of Kirkwall. There was another with them, but they do not credit mention. It was nobody you would know."

"Ah, Isabella. She was the woman dueler that hung out at the Pearl wasn't she? In fact I think she tried getting us into a threesome…" She looked over her shoulder at Alistair who turned a wonderful shade of red.

"Yes, that would be the one and only. Still as saucy as ever." Zevran grinned. "So, who's the new Warden?" He pointed to River.

She turned to see how Alistair and Solona reacted to the question. Solona had the same idea River did and looked to Alistair. Apparently it was up to him, as king, to make the decision.

Zevran did not miss the sudden tension in the air. "I sense a story behind this. Why don't we go somewhere a little more private to have a chat? Shall we?"

Alistair shook his head. "No need for privacy, Zevran." River's eyes widened along with Solona's. "You remember we talked about the ritual with Morrigan right?" Zev nodded. "Well, River here is the production of that."

Zevran looked between Alistair and River several times before he fell over laughing. "Oh Maker, I can see the resemblance! I thought she looked familiar, but I see so many woman, I couldn't be sure where I thought I saw her from. She is almost a splitting image of Morrigan except the eyes and hair." He shook his head. "You, my friend, never cease to amaze me. So, is she going to be the heir to the throne?"

Before Alistair could come up with an answer, River growled. "I am nobody's heir. I am my own person, and as far as everybody knows, my name is River Amell, cousin to Marian Hawke and Solona Amell. Am I clear?" She glared daggers at the elf and back at Alistair.

"Yep. Definitely her mother's daughter." Zevran commented.

Having heard a commotion in the direction he left River, Cullen decided to turn around to investigate. He stopped to listen in on the conversation before rounding the corner. His eyes widened and he could scarcely believe his ears.

_River is the product of a ritual? _He asked himself. _Heir to the throne? How is that possible? She is much too old to be the child of the king unless she was Maric's. No that wasn't it. Morrigan was one of Solona's companions during the Blight. Maker's breath what is going on here?_

His thoughts were interrupted when River shouted at the group. His eyes widened further when she announced that she was an Amell and nobody's heir. He could hear her footsteps approaching his direction, but he couldn't make himself move. She rounded the corner and she stopped in her tracks. Her lips parted and her eyes widened.

"Oh shit."

River couldn't believe her eyes when she spotted Cullen standing there within hearing range of the conversation with Zevran. And judging by his shocked expression, he heard enough. He looked her over and blinked several times before speaking.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me, princess?" His voice was level and quiet, not at all how she expected him to sound. And she really hated being called princess. Despite the professional look plastered on his face, his eyes told her everything. He was confused and trying to figure things out.

"Cullen…" River started. "It's River, not princess."

He nodded. "As you wish."

She tossed her hands up in the air and let out an exasperated sigh. "Seriously, Cullen, it's just River. Nothing else. And stop looking at me like that it's creepy."

Cullen's posture loosened and he bit the inside of his cheek. "When you said you had confidential information, is it safe to assume that is it?" He gestured towards the garden.

River nodded. "Yes, but there is more."

"More than that?"

"Yes and I really don't want to tell you." She walked up beside him. "But, since you know that and will be the one taking me back to Kirkwall, I better tell you that before it comes out to bite me in the ass later."

She walked away and Cullen followed. She led him through the hallways pretending she knew which way she was going. In all honesty she didn't have a clue. Everything looked the same to her. Thankfully, she spotted a servant dusting a wall painting and asked her if she could direct her to the guest rooms. The woman, an elf, walked her to the other side of the keep and showed her to her room. With a nod of her head and a thank you, she sent the elf back to what she was doing before.

River opened the door and stepped inside. Her leather bag was perched on the bed still packed. She smiled sadly and turned to invite Cullen in. He stood in the doorway with a look of uncertainty on his face. River smiled.

"You can come in, Knight-Captain. I don't bite." She teased.

She noted the red tint shading the top of his ears and couldn't help but smile. "It is not proper for a man to enter a lady's sleeping quarters."

River walked over to the desk and pulled out the chair. She pointed to it. "It's only improper if you have the intention of trying to get the lady between the sheets." She was rewarded with another blush, this one creeping into his cheeks. "You can sit here, Captain, if it makes you feel better."

He nodded and stepped into the room. He sat in the chair while River sat on the edge of the bed after shutting the door. She took a moment to close her eyes and relish the feel of the softness of the mattress. She'd been sleeping on either the ground or a not very comfortable cot for maker knew how long. She'd sleep good tonight given her dreams would allow it.

Cullen cleared his throat. "What is it you wished to speak to me about?"

River noted the professionalism in his voice and tried not to laugh. His ears were still red and his usual confident behavior was gone, replaced by the behavior of a cornered rabbit. His eyes continually darted across the room, looking at the window, the now closed door and finally to the bed where his blush would deepen.

"I'm not sure how you are going to take this, and I certainly do not want you to be mad." She explained. "As strange as it sounds, I count you among my friends, of which I don't have many."

"My feelings towards you will not change because of something you tell me, River." He assured her.

She shook her head. "Do not promise me anything until you hear what I have to say." She started rubbing her hands together again. "The truth is…I'm a mage."

His eyes widened. "A mage? But that is impossible. I've seen you fight."

River looked up and met his light brown eyes. She held her hand in front of her, palm up. A small fireball formed in the air above the skin. She watched his eyes grow wide and his mouth hang open. She extinguished the flame and balled her hand into a fist. His eyes flickered to her fist and back up to her eyes, not sure how to respond to what he just saw.

"That is the true reason behind my hatred towards Templars. I've been hunted by them since I was twelve years old. None of them stopped to talk or offer me a place in one of your circles; they just went for the kill. That's why when I saw you with Thad, I assumed you were going to kill him." She sucked her lower lip between her teeth and closed her eyes. "I've killed every Templar I've seen until I came to Kirkwall. You…you showed me that not all of them are bad. You chose to let Thad live. You told me you'd keep him safe and I believed you."

"River…"

She released her lip and opened her eyes, a single tear forging a path down her cheek. "And then you saved my life. I was walking around that night because of my nightmares. I woke up alone and scared and needed to get out. I wasn't thinking properly and could have died that night and would have if you hadn't shown up. You killed those men to save me and went through the trouble of taking me to a healer when you could have left me there. You showed me a kindness I never expected from a Templar."

Cullen remained silent for a moment as he watched River try to contain her emotions. She struggled to keep the tears from falling, but failed. She hung her head in shame, allowing her curtain of red hair to fall over her shoulders and hide most of her face. He swallowed his inner Templar and moved from the chair to sit beside her on the bed. He watched her shoulders stiffen and he knew this was as hard for her as it was for him, if not more so. He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you going to take me to the Gallows?" she asked in a small, helpless voice that didn't sound like her at all.

He knew he should. She was an apostate and they were not tolerated in Kirkwall. The few known apostates living in Kirkwall were all but untouchable since they were under the Champions direct protection. It was no secret that she favored them. It also made sense to Cullen now why Hawke threatened him as she did before leaving Kirkwall. She knew River was a mage.

"Hawke would see me dead before you took a single step into the Gallows." He replied. "And I, personally, enjoy living."

She jerked her head up and looked at him with wide, surprised silver eyes. "You mean…You won't turn me in? Why? Isn't that your job?"

He nodded. "It's my job to take in dangerous apostates and make sure they are safe from themselves and the public made safe from them. I have yet to see anything that deems you dangerous to anybody other than any Templar that stands in your way. So, by doing this, I am saving more lives than endangering."

He expected to shock her with his admission. He wasn't left disappointed. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide enough he thought they might pop out of their sockets at any moment. And then, everything changed. She squealed and launched herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. At first, he stiffened, but he found himself wrapping his arms around her small frame and hugging her back. He pressed his nose into the crown of her head, taking in her sweat, flowery scent. When he released her, she unraveled arms from around his neck.

"That would have been much better without all that armor." She pointed at his Templar armor.

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time you decide to throw yourself at me." The words left his mouth before he could edit them.

She cast him a defiant look that was full of mischief. "Next time? Who says there will be a next time, Knight-Captain?" She readjusted herself so she was sitting on his lap with her legs wrapped around his armored waist. She leaned in closer so their faces were only inches apart. His cheeks turned red and River laughed. "Maybe next time I'll add one of these." She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and removed herself from his person and marched over to the bedroom door. "Now, if you don't mind, Cullen, I would like to turn in early."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Alistair paced back and forth in his bedchambers, unable to sleep. Solona was sitting at the desk working on last minute paperwork that needed to be filled tomorrow by her seneschal. Being Warden-Commander and Arlessa of Amaranthine was hard work to say the least. Alistair understood though, being king of Ferelden. He wanted to sleep, but couldn't get his mind to stop racing long enough to do so. All he could think about was River.

_I cannot believe my daughter is a woman. Maker, what do I do? Anora and I are doing little in the way of producing an heir. She's a nice enough woman once you get past the cold, icy exterior, but she is not Solona. The nobles are harassing me about naming an heir. _

"Love, why don't you sit down and tell me what's on your mind."

He stopped pacing and looked over at Solona. He gave her a heartfelt smile and did as she requested. Her rested his arms on his legs and let out a frustrated sigh. "What do I do?"

"About River?"

"Yes, about River. She's my daughter for goodness sake. I never thought I'd ever see her. Morrigan promised she would be kept away from me and my throne. We were worried about her trying to pull something, but this? This is almost too much."

Solona stood from her chair and perched beside Alistair on the bed. "What does your heart tell you to do?"

He shrugged. "That's it. It's just as torn. I'm not even sure bringing her here was the right thing to do. I acted on impulse."

"Alistair, you do need an heir, but I'm not sure naming River as yours is the best choice. She is a grown woman and that will raise a lot of questions. Besides all that, she is a mage and the Chantry will not like that at all. Mages are not allowed to hold titles or land, it's only because I am a Warden that I was given reign over Amaranthine." She placed her hand on Alistair's leg and squeezed. "Besides, River doesn't want power."

He brought his hand to cover hers. "I know, but I have to think about what's best for Ferelden. I don't think Anora and I are going to produce an heir. She and Cailan were having problems and he wasn't a Warden."

She gave him a seductive smile. "Then, I suggest we get working." He leaned over and kissed his cheek, earning her a smile.

"With pleasure."

River woke up with the sun shining through her bedroom window. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head. It was a miracle. For the first time in over a week, she was able to sleep through the night without as much as a nightmare. Maybe it was the bed, or possibly the feeling that she was safe and that she was in no danger from being hauled off to be locked in a prison. With a smile on her face, she crawled out of bed and dressed in her only pair of mage robes. Anders gave them to her as a gift before they ventured into the Deep Roads.

She stood in front of the large mirror and studied her appearance. The robe fit perfectly and the deep silver of the fabric and the red sash that tied around her waist brought out the color of her hair and eyes. She smiled and decided she would look even more stunning if she added a bit of makeup. It was too bad she didn't have any eye liner. She went to her bag and pulled out a red ribbon to tie her hair back and decided to hunt down Solona. Maybe she would be of assistance.

Solona was found in the dining hall with a massive platter of food in front of her. Alistair was sitting across from her with a plate equally as large, both stuffing their faces as if this meal was their last. Deciding not to comment on it, she tapped Solona on the shoulder.

"River? Is that you?" She inquired, looking over her appearance with wide eyes. That of course caught Alistair's attention. He too looked at her like he was seeing something amazing.

"Yes, it's me. Can I have a word with you…in private?"

"Of course." She excused herself from the table and walked with River back to her room.

Once the door was shut River handed Solona the ribbon. "I'm not sure how to use it properly and I wanted to pull my hair off my shoulders. Can you help me?"

The Warden-Commander gave her an amused smile and agreed. "Have a seat at the desk and give me your brush. I will have you looking like a princess in no time." When River stiffened at the title, she added. "I talked to Alistair last night and don't worry about being named an heir. We decided it was better to let you live your life as you see fit."

Her muscles lost tension and River slumped into the chair. "Good. I'm not fit to rule anything. Besides, I'm a mage and wanted by the Chantry."

Solona pulled the brush through the girl's hair. "I was also meaning to ask you about Cullen. Does he know of your status?"

"Yes. Though, he only found out last night. He also overheard everything last night and knows that I'm Alistair's daughter. He's confused by it, but I think he will let it go."

Solona stopped brushing. "You need to be careful, River. Cullen is a sweet man and means well, but he's been through a lot and has seen mages at our worst."

"I know. He told me the whole story. If I had been in his shoes, I would think the same thing." She smiled when she remembered what happened last night between her and Cullen. "You know what's kind of weird? I like him."

River should hear Solona restraining a chuckle. "You know, I had a crush on him too when I was in the Circle. He was such a bashful man and I was a shameless flirt. He's very easy to make blush, unless of course that's changed."

River laughed. "No, he still blushes. You should have seen him when I invited him in here so I could talk to him. He turned bright red and said it was improper. Of course he came in anyway."

Solona put down the brush and began working her fingers through her hair, braiding it down her back. "He actually entered? I'm surprised."

"So was I." She smiled and suddenly felt she needed to lay down the fact that nothing happened. "We talked, I told him I was mage and he told me he wasn't going to haul me off to the circle."

"He actually said that?"

"Yeah it made me so happy I might have embarrassed him. I threw myself at him, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. The poor man looked like he was burning up." Solona seemed shocked. "Of course I kicked him out of my room after."

"It's good to know you are in good hands. Alistair and I were worried about your journey back to Kirkwall, assuming you wanted to return there." She sighed. "I'd like to keep you here and out of the Free Marches if I had an opinion. Things are not going well there and the conflict between mages and Templars are getting bad. I don't want to see you getting caught up in it. Morrigan was my friend and I love Alistair. If anything happened to you, he would be heartbroken."

"Why though? He doesn't even know me. Sure, I'm his daughter and everything, but wasn't around when I grew up. He wasn't there when I took my first steps, when I said my first words." River took in a deep steadying breath. "Morrigan wasn't even there. I wonder what happened to her and why she left me with my mother. She even planted false memories in her mind. I wish I knew where to find her. I have a lot of questions."

"I'm sure you do. I know Alistair and I have questions." Solona tied the ribbon at the end of her long braid and placed her hands on River's shoulders. "You are beautiful you know that. Don't let anybody tell you differently."

River nodded. "Of course. I have one last favor to ask."

"What's that?"

"Can you teach me how to use a staff? I grew up with magic and not once have I used a staff as a focus. I wonder if it would make a difference in my magic."

"Of course. Come see me after dinner and I will take you to the training grounds."

Using a staff was no easy task. River found it harder to summon her magic and wield it to her desire using it as a focus. She tried and every time, her spells fizzled and she cursed. Solona was a patient teacher and never chastised her for not being able to use her focus easily.

"You know what I would like to see, Love?" Alistair said from the doorway. "A duel between the two of you. Morrigan could never beat you so I wonder how River would do."

"I would be interested to see that as well." Cullen stepped into view with a smile on his face.

"Cullen!" River exclaimed in surprise.

"I think that is a good idea, Alistair." Solona agreed. "Now, do you want to use weapons or do you want this to be strictly magic?"

River shifted her weight around on the balls of her feet, not liking the sudden attention. Her eyes flickered to the weapons rack and back to the staff in her right hand. She knew she wouldn't be able to use the staff and using two daggers against a woman who used a sword and shield didn't seem like it would be a good idea. "Magic only."

"Knight-Captain if you would kind to be our referee." Solona offered Cullen a flirtatious grin and River noticed a slight blush creeping into his cheeks. It would see she was right and Cullen did like her.

He bowed his head. "Of course." He stepped into the large room and made it to the middle before he stopped. He looked at each woman. "No time limit and please for the love of the Maker do not hurt each other."

"Oh common Cullen, what's the fun in that? It's not like there isn't a healer around." River grinned.

He shook his head. "Just be careful. Both of you." He moved off to the side and with a shout said. "Begin!"

Solona didn't hesitate; she conjured a small ball of fire and launched it at River with speed that caught her off guard. She didn't have time to jump or dodge so she brought up a magical barrier in which the fire ball collided with. Solona nodded her head in approval before she started molding her magic into another spell.

River started doing the same. She brought her hands out in front of her and allowed bolts of electricity to flow from her fingers. Solona seemed to see this coming and launched a large piece of conjured earth at her. The large clump of dirt and rock slammed into River's chest, throwing her backwards. She hit the ground hard and felt the air leave her lungs in a whoosh.

She caught Cullen start to call of the match and shook her head. "No…I will not lose." She shot a burst of telekinetic energy at Solona and knocked her off her feet. River stood up and began molding her magic, preparing to end the duel with her next attack. The moment Solona rose to her feet, River encased her in ice from the neck down, careful not to make it cold enough to do any real damage.

"Well, I think that settles it." Cullen stepped over to Solona. "Can you break free?"

"Nope."

"Then River is the winner." He announced.

River smiled and started to jump for joy when something dark and malicious roared through her mind. She saw a pair of red eyes in the back of her mind and a large purple snout with a mouthful of razor sharp teeth. The mouth opened and released a ferocious bellow that send River to her knees, covering her ears.

Alistair knew something was wrong the moment Cullen called off the duel. The Taint within River came rushing to life, stronger than any Warden he's ever seen. She dropped to her knees and covered her ears. He moved without thinking, rushing to her side and placing a comforting hand on her back.

"River, what's wrong?" He asked.

She didn't answer, only shook her head. He reached up to feel her forehead to see if it was a fever. He was surprised when his vision blurred and he saw a flash of a large dragon head, roaring in his mind. He released River and stumbled back, his eyes wide.

"Alistair, what happened?" Solona asked.

"The Taint. It's out of control I think…I saw…I saw the Archdemon." He stuttered.

"The Archdemon? But how is that possible." Cullen's eyes went wide. "Unless there is to be another Blight."

"No, Ser Cullen, there is no Blight." Alistair assured him. "The spirit of the Archdemon is inside River. Morrigan was pregnant with a child with the Taint and when Solona struck the killing blow; its spirit left the dragon's body and inhabited River's."

H watched several emotions and thoughts run through Cullen's mind and none of them looked pleasant. He could understand the Templars confusion, but now was not the time. He needed to do something about River before something bad happened. With the Taint in her system running rampant it could be bad for her health, possible speed up the corruption process.

"Cullen. Get Solona out of that ice." He ordered. Cullen nodded and did as commanded without another word. A few more minutes passed before Solona was at his side. She touched her skin only to see the same thing he saw.

"By the Maker." She hissed. Alistair felt her magic rise to the surface as her hand hovered over River's head. River's body lost all tension and went slack. Her body fell forward and Alistair caught her. He expected to be bombarded by images of the Archdemon, but he wasn't. "I put her to sleep."

"It seemed to stop the rampaging Taint." Alistair commented, lifting River into his arms and standing up.

"We need to figure out what caused that. Without a mage around to knock her out, I'm not sure what would stop that or what the repercussions would have been." Solona also rose to her feet. "I have an idea, but I'd rather talk to you about it in private."

Alistair nodded. "Cullen. Take River to her bedchambers and stay with her until she wakes up. If she starts having another nightmare, she will need somebody she's familiar with." He passed River over to the Templar and followed Solona out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes:** I know I've had River and Cullen together now for a couple of chapters and I promise Anders will make a comeback soon!

**Chapter 12**

_Once again River found herself running through darkness. It was different this time, not as terrifying as it usually was. There was a comforting strength nearby, lending her the courage needed to get through this nightmare. The glowing red eyes and large teeth no longer scared her as they did last time. _

_She could hear somebody calling her name gently. She knew the voice but couldn't place a name. Her wrists were warm and she could feel pressure being applied despite nothing touching her. She stopped running and strained to hear the voice._

"_River."_

_She opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't. Her voice stopped dead in its tracks, unable to speak. She never could speak in her nightmares; only scream until her throat was raw. _

"_Wake up, River. It's safe. Nobody is going to hurt you."_

_River felt her body begin to glow and the feeling of floating overcame her senses and she clamped her eyes shut._

River's eyes shot open, only to be greeted by a pair of light brown eyes and golden brown hair. Immediately she knew who was there, holding her wrists to the bed with the look of worry on his face. "Cullen…" It made sense now, why she felt warm and secure. Cullen was here by her side the entire time, keeping her from thrashing herself right out of bed. He relinquished his hold on her and she sat up, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

He returned the hug without hesitation, holding her tightly. "You had all of us worried."

She gave him one last squeeze before pulling back. "What happened?"

Cullen told her of what happened after her duel with Solona and how the Taint went out of control. He told her how both Alistair and Solona saw images of the Archdemon when they touched her. Her eyes widened in fear and she bit her lower lip.

Cullen reached out and hesitantly cupped her cheek. "What troubles you?"

She refused to meet his eyes, but leaned into his touch none the less. "I'm a monster. No better than an abomination."

"You are not a monster."

"How can you say that when the creature in my in my soul haunts my steps? What happens if I'm not strong enough to keep it at bay? What happens if it takes over my body and uses my power to destroy everything I love?" River practically shouted. "If that's not a monster or an abomination, I don't know what is."

"I won't let that happen." The surety of his voice gave River pause. She searched his eyes for signs that he thought she was a monster or a danger to society. Instead, she found warmth and surprisingly, acceptance. "I am a Templar. It is my job to and my duty to protect people from magic. I will not allow you to hurt anybody."

"So…does that mean I get to go to the Gallows?"

He shook his head. "No that means I get to stick by yours side and make sure nothing bad happens." He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. River tensed immediately, not expecting that sort of contact from a Templar. He noticed and pulled away. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have."

River brought her fingers to her lips and blinked in confusion. Why would he kiss her? He was sworn by his vows to bring apostates to the Circle, to keep them locked up. Yet here he was, telling her he would keep her _out_ of the circle and stay by her side. She felt Cullen remove himself from the bed and make his way to the door.

"Don't go."

He stopped and looked back at her.

River pulled herself out of bed and walked up to him. She placed the palm of her hand on the cold metal of his armor. "I'm sorry…I didn't…I wasn't expecting. Let's try that again." She stood on her toes and kissed him.

He bent down so she didn't have to strain and pulled her as close as his armor would allow. His hands roamed down her backside, being mindful of her personal boundaries as her hands did the same to his shoulders and neck. She cursed him inwardly for wearing his standard Templar armor, wishing he was in a simple tunic and pants. She wanted to feel his skin, his muscles. She wanted to feel how he reacted to her touch.

She felt and heard him moan in her mouth. She smiled and brought her hand up to run her fingers through his curly golden hair. She pulled his face closer and he stepped the two of them close enough to the bed that back of River's knees were brushing against the mattress. He seemed to realize where they were moving and pulled away from her, quickly turning his back. She heard him take in several deep breaths before he walked out the door without a word. River stood there, her mouth hanging open, wondering what in the world just happened.

She flopped on to the bed and replayed the last minute or so a few times before she realized what just happened and what could have happened. She brought her hand to grasp the fabric of her robe covering her chest. She wasn't even sure what possessed her to kiss Cullen, other than she didn't want him leaving her room thinking she didn't like him. She did like him, but she wasn't sure if she liked him like that. If that was the case, why did her chest hurt so badly? Why was she finding it difficult to breathe?

_Anders._ His name wisped across her mind and her heart clenched.

She didn't have time to think about it because her bedroom door opened once more and Solona stepped inside. "How are you feeling? Cullen said you were awake."

River nodded. "Better."

Solona sat beside her on the bed and held out a necklace with a golden pendant dangling on the end. "Put this around your neck. It will keep the Archdemon at bay in your dreams and out. I used an infusion of Alistair's blood and blood from the Archdemon himself. I filled a couple of vials the night he was destroyed. I thought they might come in handy one day, and I'm glad I did. This will act as a cage."

River took the amulet and placed it around her neck. Immediately, she could feel a change in the back of her mind and the hum that was associated with being around a Grey Warden disappeared. She looked at the amulet and back up at Solona. "Thank you."

She shook her head. "No, thank your father. That amulet belonged to his mother. Your grandmother. All I did was add a little magic to it."

She ran her thumb over the golden amulet and smiled. "I fell better than I have in weeks. All the buzzing in my head is gone. I can't sense you or any of the other Wardens anymore. I can't tell you how thankful I am for that."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Cullen? He seemed a little…off."

River blushed. "I'm not really sure. I woke up from a nightmare and he was here…and well we kissed."

"Oh!" Her eyes went wide.

"I have a problem, Solona. I like Cullen, I really do, but there is somebody else in my heart and I don't know what to do about it."

Solona reached out and took River's hand in her own and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I understand that myself. It was like me at first when I met Alistair. In fact, I was infatuated with Cullen myself and still was when Alistair and I met. Things will work themselves out. They always do."

"What do I do?"

"Figure out which man holds your heart and follow him." She stood up and headed towards the door. She stopped and gave her one final look. "I assume you will want to return to Kirkwall as soon as possible. I have arranged transport and extra muscle to see you home safely."

River thought about it for a moment and wasn't much surprised that she already knew which man had her heart. "Thank you, Solona."

"It was nothing. If you'd like, I can show you a few tricks before you leave. It will take me a day or so to arrange a ship, so we have time."

Anders paced in front of the large fire in the Amell estate, waiting for Hawke to return home. He hadn't been right without River at his clinic to keep him company. He thought he was used to being alone, but now that he was, Justice was burning inside him brighter than ever. Without her there as a distraction, he found himself thinking of ways to free the mages, and none of them were civil and violent free. It would take a feat of great magnitude to sway the general public into action.

He was ready to give up waiting for Hawke when the front door opened and he was greeted by the sound of two laughing women. He didn't need to see their faces to know who the voices belonged to. He turned to meet them in the entryway, but stopped short when he spied a taller figure walk in behind them. The gleam of silver armor made his muscles tense in anticipation. He ducked around the corner so he would not be seen by the Templar.

_What in the name if Andraste is Knight-Captain Cullen doing here? _He didn't have to wait long for his response.

"I have seen you safely home as I promised, my lady." Cullen said with happy tones and a hint of something else. He peeked around the corner to see Cullen bend over and place a kiss on River's cheek. If that wasn't enough to get his blood boiling, she blushed.

"How many times do I have to tell you its River! Stop calling me that or I'll have you emasculated." River threatened playfully.

He bowed his head respectfully before turning and walking out the door. Immediately Hawke honed in on River. "Andraste's flaming ass, what the hell was all that about?"

_Good question. _He stayed in his hiding spot so he could overhear river's response.

"It's been a long trip…I've learned a lot of interesting things including more about my heritage than I'd like to know. On top of that, our favorite Templar seems to have developed a crush." She replied simply.

"And judging by your lack of surprise when he kissed you, he's done that before."

Even from his stand point he noticed how much her blush increased in intensity. He clenched his fists tight enough his nails dug into the palm of his hands.

"Does he know you're a mage?"

"Yes. He also knows about the Taint. Don't worry; he's not going to haul me off to the Gallows. We've already discussed that."

"Don't worry? He's second in command here in Kirkwall. River, this is a dangerous game you're playing." Hawke chastised.

Anders couldn't stay hidden anymore. "Yes it is." He said as he stepped into view.

River's eyes went as wide as saucers and her face drained of all color. Hawke spun around, reaching for her daggers when she realized who it was. She dropped her hands to her sides and looked between Anders and River.

"I think I'll leave you guys alone to talk about things." She said diplomatically, leaving the estate as quickly as possible.

"Anders." The way she said his name made his heart ache. She looked so small and timid. Not at all something he ever thought to see in her. Sure, she was this way after waking from her darkspawn dreams, but that was to be expected. His eyes traveled over her attire and he realized that she was wearing the robe he bought for her and a new amulet hanging around her neck.

Instead of using logic, and asking how her trip went, he went on the offensive. "Do you have any idea how dangerous he is, River? He's a _Templar_! Do you know what Templars do to people like you and me? They kill us, lock us in a tower or make us Tranquil. Is that what you want?"

She shook her head, her lips slightly parted, unable to say anything. He felt jealousy and rage burn through his veins and before he could hope to restrain it, Justice burst to the surface. _No!_

River stumbled backwards the moment she saw the blue haze appear around Anders' body and his eyes began to glow. She'd only seen his do this once and it had scared her.

"You are nothing more than the Templar's puppet!" He bellowed, pulling his staff from his back and holding it offensively in front of him.

"No!" River shook her head. "Anders this isn't you. Please…just let me explain."

"Lies! You fraternize with the enemy, betraying your own people." Justice sneered. "You will die just like the rest of the Templar scum."

He stepped forward, forcing River to step back. Her back hit the wall and she whimpered. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want to let him hurt her either. Anders reached up and wrapped his hand around her throat, pinning her to the wall. He squeezed, the skin of his palm heating up with magic. It burned, but she could not scream.

She tried to think back on the few spells Solona taught her before leaving Vigil's Keep. She closed her eyes and concentrated on all of her energy reserves, her mana pool as Solona called it. When she opened her eyes, she was ready. She lifted her hand, her palm facing Anders.

_I am sorry Anders…_ she thought as she unleashed all of her mana, forcing it into Anders. She felt the mana clashing inside his body, draining him of the same amount of mana she used herself. While he had a deeper pool than she did because of Justice, it had the effect she was hoping for. Anders dropped to his knees, the blue haze missing from his body.

"What…?" He looked up at River and his eyes went wide.

River, suddenly exhausted, dropped to her knees beside him, her breathing labored. "Thank the Maker it worked."

He stood up and rubbed his temples. "Justice took over again didn't he?"

River just nodded. Anders offered her a hand up and she took it. Using him as leverage, she managed to get to her feet. His eyes narrowed and he brought his hand up to brush the skin on her throat. She felt the barest traces of healing magic on her neck.

"Don't apologize." River placed a finger on his lips to silence the apology that was sure to be said. "I understand why Justice did what he did. I was with a Templar and because of what I am it is dangerous and forbidden. But know this, Anders; it is not him I hold in my heart." She turned and walked out of the estate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes: **Once again, thank you to alyssacousland, tmjay10 and BearMage for your reviews! The beginning of this chapter is for you alyssacousland, you wanted some Anders love and you got it! It's not much but a start! Also we get to hear from Thad and see how he's managing in the Circle.

Oh and as a side note, I learned today that there is a Dragon Age comic called the Silent Grove. I'm off to read those after I finish this chapter! With Alistair as the main character I can't wait to see what sort of trouble he is going to stir up.

**Chapter 13**

River found herself in Darktown sitting on the ground like one of the refugees near the door to the clinic. She wanted to go inside but it was locked up and she didn't have her key. She thought about picking the lock and quickly decided against it. She would sit and wait for Anders to come home and let her in. That is if he still wanted her here.

That thought terrified her. What if he was mad enough to kick her out? Where would she go? Would she live in a permanently rented room at The Hanged Man or would she live with Hawke? Or would she have to live down here like one of the refugees?

She was brought out of her thought by a squirming in her bag. The corner of her lips curled in a smile as she pulled her bag on her lap. She'd forgotten about her gift for Anders. She pulled the drawstring loose and pulled out a small orange and white tabby cat only a few months old. The kitten mewed and wiggled, wanting attention.

"Hey there little guy. I'm sorry about that. With everything happening I forgot all about you." She brought the cat to her face and placed a kiss on its nose. The kitten swatted at her hair and River smiled. "You need a name. You are the grandson of the great Ser Pounce-A-lot. You need a noble name indeed."

"Is that a?" The sound of Anders voice made her jump to her feet, bringing the kitten close to her chest. Anders' eyes lit up the moment they laid eyes on the kitten. He stepped closer, only to stop himself when he was close enough to touch it. "A kitten? Where ever did you find one?"

"Well…Actually I brought him back from Vigil's Keep." She handed him the cat. He cradled the small bundle of fur in the crook of his arm and tickled his belly with a finger. "He's one of Ser pounce-A-lot's grandbabies. He's yours."

His finer stopped moving and his eyes lifted to meet hers. Guilt washed over his face and his smile faded. "River. I'm sorry about earlier…"

River shook her head. "I told you don't apologize to me. I had it coming."

Anders placed the cat on the ground and stepped in closer to River. River instinctively took a step backwards. "Why would you think that?" He asked.

She looked away and stared at the floor by her feet. She deserved it because she felt like she cheated on him in some way. They were dating, and yet the moment she kissed Cullen it felt like her heart was being ripped it two.

She closed her eyes when Anders cupped the side of her face. "No matter what happens, River, you of all people don't deserve to be treated as Justice treated you."

"Anders please."

His hand moved so his fingers were tangled in her hair and she opened her eyes. "When I saw him kiss you, Justice; no- Vengeance- roared his head filling my mind with images and thoughts that made me forget myself. Made me forget I have no claim on you, yet."

"What are you saying?"

He pulled her closer, his mouth hovering just above hers. "I've tried to hold back, but I can't." His lips crashed into hers with such intensity, River thought for sure she was going to go up in flames. Her hands sought him out, grabbing at his feathered robes, his hair, trying everything they could to pull his closer. His hands were just as greedy, pulling her small frame against him, holding her there. His tongue brushed across her bottom lip and she opened for him. A moan escaped her the moment she tasted him.

All of her worries and fears washed away, leaving her heart light and free. She wanted to etch this moment into her mind forever. This is what a real kiss felt like. Her kiss with Cullen had been great, she didn't doubt that. But this was different. Everywhere Anders touched left a trail of heat on her skin. She wanted to be consumed by the fire.

Anders pulled back just enough to break the kiss. After taking a few ragged breaths, he managed to speak. "Maker, you are beautiful."

"Mew." The kitten cried and scratched at Anders black boots.

River and Anders looked down at the kitten and laughed. Anders bent down and picked the kitten up and rubbed his finger under its chin. "You know, little man, you are going to have to learn not to interrupt a man when he is with his woman."

River turned a lovely shade of red but managed to speak. "Does that mean, you plan on doing that again?"

The heated look Anders threw her way was enough to melt her into a puddle of goo. He leaned in and kissed her gently and briefly on the lips. "Only if you'll let me."

Instead of answering, she just nodded her head.

(A few days ago)

He paced back and forth in his cell. It was his bedroom they told him, a place where he could put his belongings and be alone. No, everything was a lie. They never told him how much of a prison this place really was. He supposed it made sense considering that the place used to be a Tevinter slave prison. He needed to get out of here.

Evelina, a woman a few years older than River approached him one day, asking him questions. He answered all of them save for the time travel. He liked her, she reminded him of River in a small way. She took in children from the Blight and tried her best to give them a home. She too wanted to escape. She offered him a way out and he was not sure if he should take it. If he were to escape the Gallows, he couldn't go back to River. That would put her in danger. If he escaped he would be hunted by the Templars and killed. He thought he was tired of running, but he was more tired of being a hamster in a cage.

Every night for the past two weeks, things have steadily gone out of control. Knight-Captain Cullen was out of town on an assignment and wasn't around to keep the zealot Templars at bay. More mages were being made Tranquil by the day and rumor had it, he was next on the chopping block. The mages were confused by him and his lack of power. He still could only move things with his mind, no matter how much lyrium they gave him to augment his strength. It scared the Templars as well and that was why he was going to be made Tranquil.

Thad sat on his bed and looked at the small carving knife he managed to get his hands on. He had been reading in the library about different kinds of magic when he chanced upon an old tome. It was amazing the tome was allowed in the library at all, but Thad assumed it had been over looked and the Templars knew nothing. He busied himself in the dark corner of the library and set to reading it.

Blood magic. He wondered if he could use it. It was forbidden in this time, but he wasn't originally from here and didn't see the harm in blood magic as long as he used his own blood, and not that of somebody else. He was taught to survive at all costs as long as he didn't harm bystanders.

He brought the sharp end of the blade to the palm of his hand and produced a small cut, just enough to start the flow of blood. It hurt, but he pushed past that and focused on his power and the blood in front of him. Almost immediately he felt a spark of something in the back of his mind. A spark of power. He grasped it and allowed it to envelope his body and mind.

_Is this what River feels like when she uses magic? All of this power?_ He asked himself with a smile on his face.

He heard a Templar walking down the hallway and smiled. He would escape from this prison, if it was the last thing he did. The Templar didn't stand a chance, completely caught off guard by the overwhelming power of blood magic. He crumpled to the floor, his braid addled with nightmares of his own mind's creations.

Still augmenting the blood magic, he used it to break open his cell door and that of Evelina. He thought they'd escape together, just the two of them, but Evelina insisted that two more people be released as well. Thad didn't think it was a great idea. It was bad enough two mages were escaping much less four.

After leaving Anders and River in her estate to talk things over, she headed to the Viscount's Keep to visit Aveline. She didn't make it very far before she received a missive from Knight-Commander Meredith. With an audible groan, she sent the messenger on his way and changed course for the Gallows.

Hawke expected the meeting to be bad, but she never expected it to be that bad. She could hardly believe what the Knight-Commander was asking her to do. She told Meredith she would _not_ hunt mages for her. She wouldn't do it, not when three of her friends were mages. Of course Meredith knew this and was using it against her. She couldn't believe that woman threatened her friends. Threatened to have them taken into custody.

If it wasn't for her self-control, she would have split Meredith open like an egg on the spot. It would have felt good right about then, but she had things to do. She said to kill or return the mages to the circle. Well, what if she sent them out of Kirkwall instead. She could tell Meredith they were dead and the woman would be none the wider.

What worried her most thought was the name and description of the youngest mage in the group of escapees. Thad. A young boy with scraggly blonde hair and blue eyes, he was still a teenager and thought to be a blood mage. Wasn't Thad the name of River's mage friend?

Hawke made her way into Darktown and to the clinic as fast as her feet would carry her. She stopped at the front doors to the clinic and noted that the lanterns were lit, which meant Anders was home. Hopefully River was here as well.

Sure enough the two of them were standing over a man covered in burns, healing his wounds. The damage must have been extensive if Anders needed River's help. She shut the door quietly and leaned against the wall and kept quiet. She didn't want to interrupt their concentration.

Almost an hour later both mages stumbled back, weary from all the hard work. Anders flashed River a smile and looked over at Hawke. She waved and pushed off the wall. She looked at the man, who was still unconscious.

"Bad one eh?"

"Yeah. If River wasn't here I'd be downing lyrium potions and struggling to stand on my feet. Not to mention three sheets to the wind. She's come a long way with healing." Anders complimented and River turned a nice shade of pink.

"Well, rest up. We have a job to do that requires both of you." Hawke's change to her serious voice had both mages on guard.

"What happened?" River asked.

Hawke shook her head. "I'll tell you after you rest."

River and Anders did as they were told and took seats on nearby cots and chugged down two water skins. Once the redness of River's cheeks went down and she no longer looked like she was in danger of passing out from exhaustion she decided to spill the beans.

"Here's the deal. I was on my way to visit with Aveline when I received a summons to the Knight-Commander's office." Both mages tensed. "The wicked Bitch of Kirkwall has decided that I needed to help her and her Templars hunt down four escaped mages accused of using blood magic. And before you decide to go all blue on me Anders, let me finish. I told her to sod off, but she is a devious one. She's hung you tow and Merrill over my head as collateral to make sure I get the job done. She wants them dead or alive, it doesn't matter."

She noticed Anders' eyes flickering blue and brown again fast enough she thought she was going to be sick. She applauded him for trying to maintain control. "You want River and I to help you hunt down apostates? Are you mad?"

Hawke shook her head. "Not exactly. I plan on smuggling them out of Kirkwall. I still have contact with Athenril. The reason I need both of you is this. They are more likely to trust a fellow mage and…" She sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "One of them is Thad."

River's eyes widened. "Thad escaped? Why would he do that? I thought he wanted to go…he was tired of running. Oh sweet Andraste, that means he's going to be hunted by Templars."

"You see my problem. I have to find these four mages before they do and make sure they get out of Kirkwall alive and without leaving a trail that Meredith can follow." Hawke explained. "I know this is dangerous for both of you, but I can't do this alone. I need help."

River didn't even hesitate. "I'll help."

Anders nodded in agreement, his eyes finally deciding to stay brown. "You have my help as well. I'd do anything to help a fellow mage escape the grasp of a Templar."

"That's what I thought. I have a few leads. First, we start here in Darktown. Evelina brought a number of children from Ferelden when she came is as a refugee. It is likely that she will want to see them now that she is free."

River's palms were sweating and her hair was matted the side of her face. She wished she changed into her armor instead of trying to run around in her robes. They found Evelina, but it was too late for her. She was so frightened of the Templars coming to capture her; she gave into demons and attacked them. It was River's encounter with demons of the fade and she was impressed with the strength they gave Evelina.

The boys in her care were frightened and unsure of what to make of the sudden development that the woman they cared for was dead. Hawke handed them a couple of sovereigns and told them to make a life for themselves. Before they departed however, the youngest boy, cricket stepped forward. He stood in front of River and handed her a note. He waved and ran off.

River unfolded the vellum and immediately recognized the handwriting. It was from Thad.

_Willow,_

_If you find this than I know you are out there searching for me. I'm using your birth name instead of the name you took for yourself to protect your identity. Everything was fine in the Circle until Cullen disappeared for a couple of weeks. During his absence things grew out of control. Mages were being made Tranquil for the slightest offense and I was to be next. They feared me and my brand of magic and thought I was a danger. _

_No amount of lyrium allowed me to use magic like you do and so I found another way to make myself stronger. With this, I can defend myself and not require protection from you or your friends. I know it is forbidden and dangerous, but blood magic is something I'm good at. I will not harm anybody to use my magic, I will only use my own blood. You taught me that. Never harm an innocent. I plan to stick by that rule. _

_I love you Willow with all of my heart. You have been a big sister, even a mother to me. I regret making the decision to go to the Circle. I should have stayed with you instead of wondering off. None of this can be changed now, just know this. I will not return to your side because I would be putting you in danger._

_Stay safe,_

_Thad_

River read the letter three times before everything sank in and she dropped to her knees and felt the first tear roll down her cheek. She dropped the letter in the dirt and took several deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart and stop the tears. This was her fault. She could have stopped him from going. She could have protected him better. If she hadn't gone off with Alistair for answers, Cullen may not have been sent along for more protection. If Cullen stayed in Kirkwall none of this would have happened.

Anders picked up the letter and read through it and bit back a curse. He knelt beside River and placed a comforting hand on her back. "We will find him, River. I promise you that."

Hawke took the letter from Anders and read it. "Willow, huh? Never would have guessed. If your first name is a self given one, can I assume your last name is the same?"

"Last name is Theirin." River said under her breath.

Hawke chuckled. "Good one. Well, we have a kid to find and I suggest we start asking around. He couldn't' have gotten far without somebody noticing him."

Instead of telling her it wasn't a joke, she decided to let Hawke believe what she wanted. Instead she couldn't stop thinking about how she failed Thad. With Anders help, she stood up and dusted herself off. She gripped the pendant hanging around her neck and said a prayer to the Maker.

_Thad, I will find you!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Wow! Silent Grove is fantastic and I recommend it for everybody! Also, it sparked an interesting idea in the back of my mind. That is dangerous. Anywhoooo I know I left a cliffy last chapter and the chapter before that, but I'm feeling nice and posting two chapters today! (Waaaay too much sugar)

**Chapter 14**

River was growing more frustrated by the second. They had no leads on Thad and were forced to go looking for the other two missing mages. The elf mage was evil and vile, murdering his own wife to fill his need for more blood and power. They were forced to kill him and another horde of demons of the fade. After that they paid a visit to the other mages family for information.

River had paced nervously back and forth in the sitting room while the man's mother told her sob story about sending her some money to get out of Kirkwall. Normally she would have been swayed by the woman's words but not today. She didn't want to be there, she wanted to be looking for Thad. The runaway mage, whose name was Emile, obviously wasn't leaving Kirkwall anytime soon, he was holed up in the Hanged man trying to get laid and drink himself into oblivion.

The man was a haggard mess, his robes a mess and his hair matted with grease and the smell of stale ale wafted of him in waves. River, losing her patience went to the bar to order something to drink. She just brought her mug to her lips when the door to the bar was slammed open and a woman came in huffing and stuttering.

River turned to look at her. "Templars! Templars attacking a child!" She stuttered to the entirety of the room.

River's heart clenched and her stomach rolled. She was off the stool in seconds and out the door. She didn't wait to see if any of her friends joined her, she just ran. She could feel the building of magic in the air, heavy and dangerous. She knew from her fight with the elf, it was blood magic.

She rounded the corner and came to a skidding halt when the fight came into view. Three Templars had a boy with messy blonde hair pressed into a corner. Blood dripped heavily from a wound on his hand and his eyes glowed with power. One of the templars sent out a smite, slamming it into his chest. The magic halted and the boy coughed roughly.

"Thad!" River screamed at the top of her lungs. Thad looked up to see River standing there and his eyes went wide. "Templars stand down! We were sent to apprehend the escaped mages." She ordered as best she could, trying to channel some of Hawke's strength and authority.

They stopped and looked at her. They took one look at her attire and shook their heads. The nearest to River spoke. "We do not listen to the lies of apostates, mage."

River's mouth dropped open. How had they known what she was? She looked at her attire and swore. Only mages wore robes such as these. She took a step closer and she felt the magic of the Templar smash into her chest, sending her stumbling backwards. They ignored her then, returning their attention to Thad.

"Blood mages are not apprehended, but destroyed." One of the said before driving his sword through Thad's chest.

"Thad!" River screamed, hysterics bubbling to the surface.

Anders arrived too late. He saw the Templar go for the killing blow and he couldn't stop them. The screams of River just a few feet a head tore his heart in two. Justice burned near the surface, but Anders kept him at bay. River needed him now more than ever. He rushed to her side and reached out to touch her but paused.

The amulet hanging around her neck pulsated with power, glowing white hot. He could feel the heat radiating from the golden metal from where he stood. He called her name softly, but she wasn't listening. She was rocking back and forth, tears running tracks down her cheeks.

The Templars turned to face River and noticed the glowing amulet. The word Apostate left their lips and River screamed in rage. The ferocity of it surprised him and forced him to take a step back. He took in her appearance once again. She was changing. Her silver eyes were no longer silver but blood red and magic began to swirl around her in a whirlwind of power. Her Taint, which had been unusually weak, exploded to the surface and her body began to glow an eerie purple. He took in the purple hue and noticed immediately that two wings expanded from her back, composed of pure magic. They weren't any wings, but dragon wings.

_What in the Maker is going on?_ He asked himself.

"Oh, that is not good." A voice commented from behind him. Anders turned to see Zevran, the elf assassin they helped out a few weeks ago. "Solona warned me this could happen."

"Solona? The Warden Commander?" Anders asked, his eyes turning back to River. Not even the Templars knew what to think about the spectacle before them. They stopped in their tracks, afraid of the hatred that spewed from her body.

"Yes. I take it she has not explained everything to you." He commented. Anders shook his head. "All you need to know is that you are probably the only one here who can stop her before she does something she's going to regret."

"How am I supposed to stop her?" He asked.

"The Warden put her to sleep last time, though she wasn't this far gone. I take it she knew the boy." Zevran pointed to Thad. Anders nodded. "Good luck to you my friend, because if you cannot stop her, I will be forced to kill her."

His eyes went wide. He didn't get time to process the information completely before River decided she was done yelling and throwing around magic. She jumped at the Templars. She was unarmed and Anders didn't know what she hoped to accomplish bare handed. He didn't have to wait long. She swiped at them like a cat, or…dragon he supposed. The purple glow that surrounded her body shaped itself to imitate dragon claws. It scraped against the metal of the armor, peeling it like it was paper.

The Templar screamed in pain she he was ripped open like a melon. The other two Templars slammed her with duel smites, rocking her backwards. The purple haze flickered briefly but came burning back to life. She stopped moving and glared at them with her terrifying red eyes.

She surprised him more by speaking, though the voice was not her own. It was deeper, more male than female, but he could still make out her voice. "You will die for touching him! He was ours to protect and you took him from us!"

Zevran commented from beside him. "So, it speaks. That is amazing…"

The Templars aimed another round of smites her way and she bellowed in obvious pain as they hit her. Seeing her reeling sent Anders into action. He encased one of the Templars in a block of ice and turned to face the second one. River beat him to it, fire erupting from her hand. He screamed in pain as the fire consumed him. He finished off the other Templar and turned to River.

He met her burning red eyes, looking for any semblance of the woman he knew. He saw hatred and rage. Even more so, he could feel the Taint coursing through her veins like a beacon. If they were in the Deep Roads he would be afraid she could call darkspawn to her with the rage she was emitting. It was strong enough he could feel it in the back of his mind.

"River, stop this. This isn't you." He said calmly.

"You do not know us, Mage. You know nothing!" She bellowed.

"Quickly Warden before she loses herself." Zevran urged from the background.

Anders noticed the assassin reaching for his daggers. He had to stop her. He could not lose her now. "River, stop this. You are attracting a lot of attention. You don't want that, do you?"

The purple hue flickered and her eyes flashed silver for a moment before turned back to red. He looked down at the amulet hanging around her neck. It was still glowing white hot and he could feel magic emanating from it. It wasn't River's essence he felt, but the Warden Commander. The amulet was trying to suppress whatever was possessing River. He focused his magic on the amulet, trying to strength the charm placed on it.

The purple glow disappeared and River's eyes returned to their startling silver. She looked around for a second before she collapsed. He rushed to her side and dropped to the ground. He immediately searched her body for injuries. She was physically fine, even the Taint in her system retreated to trace amounts that he had trouble detecting. Her eyes opened again and she searched his face.

"Anders…I…What happened?" Her voice was weak and broken.

Zevran stepped up beside Anders and looked down at River. "That pesky dragon made another appearance."

Her hand reached up and clasped the amulet in her hands. "I…I thought this was supposed to help."

"It is, my dear, but it can only stop it if you want it stopped. Seeing that made you lose control." He explained pointing over to Thad.

River turned her head and she gasped and struggled to leave Anders lap. He followed her gaze and spotted Thad slumped over, blood pooling around his body. Anders didn't need magic to tell the boy was already dead. He didn't stop her from going. She scrambled to her feet and wobbled all the way to the boy. She dropped to her hands and knees beside him.

"Thad! Thad, wake up. Please…" She begged, tears running down her face. Anders felt her tap into her magic and send a healing wave over the boy's body. She chocked back a sob. "No. You can't leave me. I have to take you home." She grabbed Thad and laid him flat and began shaking his shoulder. "Don't leave me like this! Come back!"

Anders couldn't bring himself to move. He couldn't tear his eyes off River, shaking the boy she cared for as a brother. She looked so broken, so desperate and yet he could do nothing to ease her pain. If he could bring Thad back he would.

It was Zevran that approached River. He placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to pull her away from the body. "There is nothing that can be done Cherie. He is gone."

River shook her head and shot the elf a venomous look. "No! He's not gone. I can save him."

Zevran shook his head and looked back at Anders. Anders shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what to do. Anders heard commotion behind him and turned his head. Hawke, Isabella and Varric stood there taking in the scene.

"Holy Maker, what happened here?" Isabella asked.

"We found Thad…" Anders pointed to River. "Hawke, I don't know what to tell her. I've never dealt with something like this."

Hawke's blue eyes flashed with the remembrance of finding her mother pieced together like a monster. She nodded and walked over to River silently, motioning for Zevran to move out of her way. She knelt beside River and the boy and began talking in calm, soothing tones. He tried to listen in, but he couldn't hear anything. River's shoulders started to heave and he could hear her sobbing. Hawke wrapped her arms around River and pulled her in for a hug and stayed that way while River cried.

Varric walked over to the body of the Templar River opened up with her magical claws. He fingered the damage done to the armor and let out a low whistle. "How did you do this, Blondie?"

"It wasn't me." He looked over at River. "Something happened on her trip and it changed her. And I'm not sure it's for the better."

Zevran came over to the gutted Templar. "Indeed, she has changed, but she is still the same River you knew when she left. She just has a little extra baggage." He tapped Anders shoulder. "Something you should know all about from what I hear."

His eyes widened and he looked over at River. "You mean?"

Zevran nodded. "It may not be what you think, but yes. She's not alone. Everything will be explained it time. I would tell you, but it is not my place to do so. I was hired to protect her, not to spill her secrets."

"Hired? Who hired you? And since when does an assassin protect?" Varric asked.

"I'd do anything if the price is right." He shrugged.

"Who hired you?" Anders repeated the question.

The elf ignored the question and walked away.

Everybody gathered in the guest bedroom at the estate, waiting for River to wake up. She passed out shortly after falling into Hawke's arms for comfort. Nobody blamed her and nobody wanted to wake her from her slumber. The longer she remained out of reality the better.

Bohdain brought in a tray of refreshments and another one with sandwiches to keep everybody content, though nobody touched anything but the water. Even Hawke's mabari hound stayed in the room. He jumped up on the foot of the bed and lay over her feet protectively. It was endearing to everybody and put a smile on their faces for a second or two.

Anders sat in a chair beside the bed, reading through a book, waiting for the moment River's eyes opened. Every so often he would reach over and scan her body for signs of discomfort or pain only to find everything was alright. He set the book aside and reached out and took her hand into his.

It was early the next morning when River started showing signs of waking up. Everybody had gone off to other rooms to sleep, nobody wanting to be far away in case she woke up. Instead of calling for them, he remained by her side. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze and she let out a tiny moan.

Her eyes opened slowly, taking in her surroundings. When her eyes found Anders' he watched them begin to tear up. He moved from his chair to the side of the bed. "Shh everything is alright, Love. You are safe."

"Anders…" She hiccupped and the tears spilled over. "I failed. I couldn't save him."

He knew there was nothing he could do or say that would make her change her mind. "You did everything you could."

She shook her head. "No…no I didn't."

"River, listen to me. I know this is hard on you and I won't pretend to know what you are going through, but I'm here for you. If you need anything, tell me."

She sat up and threw herself at him, burying her face into his neck. He could feel her tears dampening his skin. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, letting her know she was safe. They remained like that until the door cracked open and Hawke poked her head inside.

"Hey." Hawke smiled.

Anders gave her a nod and looked back down at the top of River's head. "Love, look at me." She pulled away from him and met his eyes. "Things got a little crazy earlier today, and we need to know what happened."

She nodded and wiped away the seemingly never ending tears. "I should have told you right away, but I thought I could pretend it didn't matter." She looked at Anders. "If you hadn't been there…I…I don't know what would have happened."

Hawke stepped all the way in and Zevran followed close behind. "I would have had to kill you, my dear."

"Zev? What are you doing here? I thought you were heading back to Ferelden with the ship." River exclaimed.

"I was hired by a certain somebody to keep an eye one you."

River sighed. "I suppose I should start at the beginning." And she did. She explained everything in great detail about her trip. She skipped over parts, Anders was certain it was because of Cullen, but he kept himself in check and remained silent the entire telling. "So, that's everything."

"You're Alistair's daughter?" Anders was amazed.

Hawke said at the same time. "You're an Archdemon?"

River just nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for the reviews alyssacousland and BearMage. This chapter introduces another one of my favorite characters! Also I am changing around one of the personal quests to suit my story. And I will not be using direct dialogue. Enjoy!

**Chapter 15**

River sat in front of the fire in the room in the estate. Hawke was out helping Anders look for ingredients for some form of potion he thought would help separate him from Justice. Varric and Isabella went with him as well. She was content to go to the clinic and work in place of Anders, but Hawke insisted she stay inside the estate for her own safety. After her display in Lowtown, nobody knew what was going to happen or when the Templars were going to start beating on her door.

Her only company was Hawke's mabari, Cam. Bodhain and Sandal were off at the market shopping for groceries and her elven servant was with them to make sure they got the right ingredients for her special soup. River hated being alone. It gave her too much time to think and thinking was bad for her. Only a few days has passed since she lost Thad and the pain still burned brightly in her chest. She didn't think she would ever fully recover from it.

Unable to take the silence any longer, River went to her current bedroom and changed into her new set of armor. Zevran gave it to her after she came out of her depression. He thought it would make a fine gift and make her at least smile. He took great pride in making women smile, so he made a point to get her to do so. River felt bad for Anders. He wasn't sure how to react when River jumped out of the bed and tackled Zevran to the ground. The armor was made by a smith in Denerim and extra for perfection. He told her it was made from drakeskin and it made it valuable.

After fitting her axes securely to her back, she tied her hair off her neck and shoulders and headed outside. She made it around the corner and past the Chantry when she spotted a familiar face walking amongst the nobles. She thought she might have imagined it, but a flash of white hair proved her wrong. She changed course and pushed her way through the thickening crowd.

_Where are all these rich people going?_

She managed to free herself of the crowd only to realize he was gone. _Damn_. Where was Fenris heading in such a hurry? Tried for a few more minutes to find the white haired elf only to find herself lost in the winding streets of Hightown. _Great, way to go River._

River turned another corner, hoping to recognize her surroundings. No luck. She poked her head in and out of alleys and streets. She was quickly becoming irritated and tempted to blow something up. Her rational side kicked in and told her blowing something up was bad, no matter if it would help or not.

She yelped in surprise when a small dog approached her and barked. She looked at it curiously, noting that the dog was not wagging its tail and was not begging for food of any kind. It's right brown eyes held a level of intelligent, not even Hawke's mabari had. It barked once more and turned around and started walking away. River watched it go only to have it stop and bark at her from over its shoulder.

_I think it wants me to follow it._

Taking her own advice, she followed the dog. The dog walked for what seemed like hours to River, only to have it stop and sit down at a bench that seemed out of place. She took in her surroundings. It was an open area behind a small cluster of houses. There were a couple of flower boxes and a single stone bench. She looked at the dog and let out a sigh.

She sat down on the bench and held her hand out for the dog and waited for it to approach. It did not. Instead, the dog was surrounded by a white light that forced River to shield her eyes. When she could see again a woman stood before her with black hair and bright golden eyes. She wore a leather skirt that came past her knees and a burgundy top that barely contained her. River swallowed hard.

"You recognize me do you?" The woman asked in a sultry voice that seemed almost familiar. "Good, it saves me the trouble of explaining things." She sat on the bench and gave River a searching gaze, sixing her up.

River squirmed under the scrutiny of it and tried very hard not to tell her to look somewhere else. Instead, she opted to ask a question. "Why are you here?"

The woman laughed. "Why am I here, you ask? Is it not natural for a mother to check in on their child? Or perhaps you thought I abandoned you. Whatever the case may be, I am simply here to see you with my own eyes."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave me? Why did you implant memories into a woman and make her believe I was hers? Why take me to the future to begin with?"

Morrigan shook her head and sighed. "You ask a lot of questions, child. But I will answer them." She looked away from River to stare at the poorly attended flowers. "I left you in the care of that woman because it was not safe for you to remain at my side. I needed to hide you from Flemeth and leaving you with a strange woman with no attachments to me seemed like the best plan. Besides, the woman had just lost her own daughter in an accident. I knew she would care for you."

"You never came back…" River felt herself begin to choke up. Images of Morrigan flooded her mind. Sights of her holding a young River in her lap, bouncing her. She was humming a soft tune to ease her nerves. River was scared and hearing her mother sing made her feel safe and sound.

"I tried to find you, but you were already gone. On the run from the Templars. By the time I found you, you were in the company of two boys, protecting them. In fact I traveled with you for a few days as a squirrel. The older boy never knew the difference."

The memory of Dustin walking with a squirrel on his shoulder came to the surface and she laughed. She'd made fun of him and told him he looked silly. The memory made her think of Thad and in return, her laugh died.

"What about Flemeth? Is she still after you?"

"I cannot say. I do know that she was also interested in you, and to see you here in this time means she found you since only she has the power to send you here."

River nodded. "She did. She told me I was supposed to stop a huge catastrophe but gave me no hints or clues as to how to stop it."

"I know of what you speak." She regarded River once more. "She may have sent you here to do that, but remember this, my daughter. You have free will. It is your choice whether or not to stop this event. If you would like my personal opinion, I say let it happen."

"I don't understand. She said what happened caused the downfall of magic and if I stop it, I can change things."

Morrigan sighed. "The event itself did not cause the downfall of magic; it was the choices people made. If anything, I believe the event helped mages come to the realization they are not cattle to be herded to the slaughter house."

River stood up and began pacing back and forth. Did she listen to Morrigan, her mother? It was a miracle that she was even standing here in front of her. She searched her memories; ones buried under years of running and hiding and found happier ones. Strangely all the happy ones from early childhood involved Morrigan in some way. It was strange how she never remembered seeing her golden eyes and dark hair until she learned the truth of her birth. Had Morrigan altered her memories as well?

"Now that I have seen with my own eyes that you are safe, I will take my leave." Morrigan stood up. "Take care, my daughter and know this, I am sorry for the war raging inside of you. The Archdemon's soul was supposed to be snuffed out when it sought you out in my womb, but alas, it did not. You have the spirit of a dragon locked inside your body, and if you learn to control it, you will have a great power at your disposal." With those words, Morrigan turned into a bird and flew off.

Hawke cleaned drake blood off her daggers and sheathed them behind her back. She knelt beside a drakestone deposit and hollered for Anders. He perched beside her and nodded his head on acknowledgment. He scraped one off into a container and strung it to his belt.

"I still need a few more." He commented as he started down another path.

Hawke let out a sigh and followed close behind, motioning for her other two friends to join her. Between Anders, Hawke, Varric and Fenris, they managed to clear out all the creepy crawlies including several drakes and dragonlings. The worst of them all was a monstrous spider that almost ripped her arm off had it not been for some quick thinking on Fenris' part. After a brief respite and much needed healing from Anders, they left the Bone Pit and headed back to Kirkwall so Anders could put together his potion.

They arrived shortly after dark and Hawke made sure Anders made it to the clinic without any run-ins with the Templars. They were greeted at the door by a small ball of orange and white fur. Hawke inspected it closer and noted it was a kitten. Of course it was. Anders always wanted one. She even remembered him placing milk outside for the stray cats.

Anders deposited his gathering on the counter beneath his medicine cabinet and turned to face Hawke. She knew that look in his eyes. Whatever he was about to ask her, she wouldn't like. Sure enough, he let out a sigh and stepped forwards, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"Hawke, there is one more favor I would ask of you. I need you to go with me to the Chantry."

That caused Hawke to blink in shock. Anders in the Chantry? Now that was a shocker. The man was not overly religious and believed it was Chantry that kept the mage suppression in full effect. She couldn't blame him for thinking that, but she didn't entirely agree.

She must have given him an awkward look because he groaned. "I need you to talk to the Grand Cleric for me. Distract her."

Hawke's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Why?"

He turned around, continuing his hand clenching. "Please, Hawke, do this for me. As a favor."

"Not until you tell me what you're planning."

He let out an exasperated growl and turned back to face her. "I can't tell you anything. Just know it's for the good of mages."

Hawke continued to give him a hard look. She trusted Anders with her life and he was a great friend, but she didn't want to help him do anything that would get him or her friends in trouble, and this screamed of it. It was that damned spirit living in him. That spirit has been meddling with Anders' thoughts and feelings for years, slowly eroding away at his sanity and sense of right and wrong. River's presence seemed to put a stop to his erratic behavior, but it would seem she was wrong about that.

"Anders, if this is about what happened the other day with the Templars, it was an isolated incident and he was using blood magic. Doing something irrational won't help River feel better."

"What would you know? You aren't a mage, Hawke. You don't see what we go through day in and day out. Everything I'm doing is to free mages from their jailors. If nobody else will take a stand, I will." He barked. "Will you help me or not?"

She opened her mouth to say she would, but she stopped herself. She was the Champion of Kirkwall. She had to think about the greater good of the city, not the whims of a mage who was slowly losing his sanity. She clamped her mouth shut and shook her head.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's notes: **First and foremost I want to vent a little bit. I'm so mad! I read all three of the Dragon Age novels and now I want the release of DA3 more than ever! How could they end Asunder like that? Grrrr. On top of that, my laptop blue screened while writing this three times and is slowly dying. Hopefully I get the problem fixed soon because it's putting a damper on m writing.

Once again thank you to BearMage and alyssacousland for your reviews. This chapter is the point of no return and a little short, but it was a good stopping point. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 16**

River finally found her way out of the back alleys of Hightown and into the Chantry courtyard. It took her a couple of hours, but she managed before dark. She ran her gloved hand across the back of her forehead and let out a joyful sigh. It was good not to be lost.

She spotted Anders walking towards the Chantry stairs and her smile broadened. She walked in his direction and noticed something was off. His face was set in grim lines and concentration. It looked to River- now that she was actually paying attention- that he was trying to be stealthy. She followed him up the stairs, her boots not making a sound. She smirked as she approached him, just out of arm's length and he still didn't notice her presence.

Anders body shimmered in blue magical energy and she had just enough time to duck as Anders whirled around, swinging. The blue died away and Anders looked down at River, clearly confused as to why she was sneaking up on him. River was more surprised that he went from oblivious to suddenly aware.

"Do you have a death wish?" Anders asked through clenched teeth.

"Nope, just wondering what you were doing, sneaking around the Chantry this close to dark." River straightened herself out. "You were painfully obvious. I wasn't even looking for you and spotted you right away. You're a horrible sneak."

He cast a chastising look then smiled. "I could say the same to you."

River's chest puffed out reflexively. "Hey, I was doing perfect until you did your glowing thing. Let me guess, Justice told you?"

He smiled. "I was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to spin around and face my armed attacker. Justice is subtle that way. Of course, he had no idea it was you."

"Sure he didn't. That spirit has it out for me and you know it." River jested. "I think he's jealous."

Anders laughed. "Jealous of you? How so?"

"Jealous because you're no longer spending all your time with him."

He bobbed his head. "You do have a point there. Well, since you're here, why don't you help me with this little job?"

"Help you sneak into the Chantry?"

"In part. I need you to go in and distract the Grand Cleric for me. I have something I need to do and I don't want to get caught."

Warning bells sounded in her mind. She cast him a curious look. "Mind if I ask what you need to do?"

He shook his head. "I'd rather not tell you, or get you involved at all, but I cannot do this without a distraction."

More warning bells. "Tell me and I help you." She crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

Anders sighed. "It is time to act, to cast aside neutrality of the Chantry. That is all I'm willing to tell you. Is that enough? You are from the future; surely you know what can come of this."

Was this the act that she was supposed to stop? Was this the reason she was sent here in the first place? River didn't know and it scared her. She didn't want the future to remain as it was. Mages hunted without mercy, but she didn't like the Circle either. The Circle was the reason for all of the tension in this town and the reason Thad was no longer here. Was it a mercy to lock mages in a tower like animals to keep them "safe" or was it mercy to give them a fighting chance? At least River had an option, fight and live, or give in and die. It wasn't much of a choice, but it was something. There was no Rite of Tranquility and for that River was thankful. She'd rather die fighting than become a mindless zombie.

Flemeth, her grandmother sent her here to stop a large catastrophe. Morrigan, her mother told her only a few hours before that in her opinion she should leave things as they are. This was the point of no return. It was time for River to make her decision.

"Let's do this." River spoke quietly. The relief that showed in Anders eyes made her feel better about her decision. She knew there was no going back now. This was her decision and she would have to see it through until the end. She gave Anders a flicker of a smile before stepping past him and making her way into the Chantry.

She stopped just inside the large double doors and stared, wide-eyed at the building. It was large and intimidating to be sure. It reminded her of a couple of gothic style cathedrals in the future. Pale grey stone decorated with large red banners. In the back stood a larger than life statue surrounded by a grey platform in which the Grand Cleric would hold her sermons. The air smelled of burning candles and stone, making River's nose twitch.

Anders gave her a reassuring shoulder squeeze before disappearing off somewhere. River shook off her nerves and made her way down the walkway and into the large open expanse of the chapel. She walked up the smaller set of stairs off to the left and found herself looking at an older woman with greying hair and silver eyes that made hers look dull in comparison. The woman, Elthina, if she remembered right stepped forward with a serene smile on her face.

"How may I help you, child?" She asked gently.

Almost immediately, River wanted to go back on her deal with Anders. This woman was graceful, strong, and bright. River couldn't see a lick of darkness in her at all and it made her wonder why she was holding back on making her opinion of the Templar/mage situation public.

River bowed her head in respect and before she could say anything a familiar form stepped up beside the Grand Cleric wearing bright, shiny white armor and a longbow secured on his back. His bright, glittering blue eyes stood out on his sun darkened skin.

"Ah, Mistress River." The man smiled politely. "It is good to see you again."

River gave him big, confused eyes. She recognized him to be sure, but she couldn't put her finger on his name. She had a memory of him standing over her in the dark with moonlight reflecting angrily off his armor and into her eyes. He was the one accompanying Cullen the night he saved her from the blood mages.

"You to…?" River motioned with her hand that she was having difficulties remembering.

"Sebastian Vael." He offered.

"Yes. It is good to see you again, Sebastian, under normal circumstances." _Yes, because being a distraction while somebody else does something really bad is normal. _

"You are acquainted than?" Elthina looked between the two of them.

"Yes, Your Holiness. This is the woman I was telling you about a month ago that was attacked outside by the blood mages. If Ser Cullen and I had not been there, things would not have gone so smoothly." He explained.

"Ah. So, you are Hawke's mysterious cousin. I was unaware that she had any living relatives other than her uncle."

River did not want to try and spin more lies than she could keep up with, so she decided to change the topic to a safer one. "Your Grace, I came here in hopes I could receive your blessing."

She smiled and immediately held out her hand and began chanting something. River didn't pay attention to the words, just bowed her head and closed her eyes as was appropriate, hoping Anders would be done. She wasn't sure what else she could talk about.

The Grand Cleric wrapped up her blessing just as Anders stepped up beside her. "Ah, I've been looking everywhere for you." He turned to look at Elthina, "Your Grace."

River smiled and turned to face him. "Well, here I am."

"Anders?" Sebastian inquired. Anders stiffened, but noticeable to anybody but River before turning to look at Sebastian.

River sensed a tension between the two and figured Sebastian was not as friendly towards the mages as Hawke was. It was time to get the two of them separated now before something ugly was said. It seemed Elthina saw the same thing and stepped in first. "Your soul is troubled, child. I hope you found a balm for it here."

Anders didn't wait any longer; he took River's hand and led her from the Chantry.

Hawke stepped into the Chantry and made her way back to where the Grand Cleric stood, praying at the foot of the statue of Andraste. She stopped her prayer and offered the Champion a smile. "Good evening, Champion."

"I've come to warn you that your life is possibly in danger…" She struggled to get the words out. Her chest contracted painfully, letting her know she was betraying a friend. She was the Champion of Kirkwall, seeker of peace. She couldn't just stand by, knowing the Grand Cleric was in danger. "There are apostates plotting against the Chantry."

"And the sky is blue and the rains come in the spring." She shook off the warning with little concern.

"It is no secret you close associates who are apostates, Champion. I do not doubt you know of one's plans, but mages have threatened me before. I cannot turn on my Templars on the very words of Andraste for fear. No matter how justified the fear might be."

Hawke hung her head. "Be careful, Your Grace." With that, Hawke turned and walked out the Chantry biting her lower lip and clenching her gauntleted hand hard enough she pricked the skin. _If she will not heed my warning, I need to find somebody who will. Anders, how could you scoop to this? You are a healer, saver of lives, not a taker. Has Justice taken you that far down into the darkness? Is that darkness all you can see? I know of one person who will try and put a stop to this. Knight-Captain Cullen. He was in Fereldan when their Circle succumbed to demons and blood magic. I support freedom of mages, but I do not condone cold blooded murder or even starting of a possible war. Elthina is right. It is not the mages or the Templars that will lose, it will be the city of Kirkwall and her people. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **Thanks again BearMage for your review.

I want to throw out a bit of warning for this chapter's contents. Our two favorite characters are about to get down and dirty of you know what I mean *wink wink* And forgive me for the scene if it's a bit shaky and poorly written. I'm not a hundred percent comfortable with my sex scenes….

**Chapter 17**

Anders led River through the streets of Kirkwall, down into the depth of Darktown. They paused near the stairwell that led down just before turning up into the clinic. Anders' eyes flashed blue along with the rest of his body and River thought for sure Justice was going to attack. Instead, the blue haze disappeared and Anders gripped her hand tightly.

"Not this way, Love." He turned around and headed for what looked to be a trap door leading even further underground.

River dug her heels into the ground, forcing his to stop and look at her. She saw urgency in his eyes and that worried her. "What's wrong Anders? Why are we turning around?" _Why did you start glowing? _She left the last question unasked.

"Templars." Was his only response before he was back to dragging her along behind him like a misbehaved child.

"Damnit Anders, stop and look at me." He stopped but did not turn to face her. "How do you know that? And why would Templars be looking for you? I thought you were pretty much safe from them because of Hawke."

Even from her backside view, she could see his jaw clench along with the muscles of his shoulders. He released her hand and clenched it in a tight fist. She stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him to her chest. She placed her cheek against the soft feathers of his jacket.

"You need to talk to me. If you want this relationship to work, you have to trust me." She said softly. He remained stiff in her arms and she worried at her bottom lip.

"Yes, I've been safe because of Hawke." He said tensely.

"What happened?" She asked again.

"Not here."

He pried her arms from his waist and clamped his hand over hers and continued to lead them to the trap door. He lifted the lid and River peered down into the blackness. There was a ladder leading down, but she could not tell where it would take them. With a simple hand gesture, he motioned for her to start climbing. She swallowed hard before grabbing the ladder, hoping it would be strong enough to support her weight. She hated the darkness. She had a moment of claustrophobia and the terrifying feeling of suffocation and was forced to cling to the ladder and stop mid-step.

She felt Anders moving above her and she forced herself to continue her descent. Minutes later- though it felt like hours to River- her feet touched solid ground. She released the ladder and summoned a wisp of light to the palm of her hand. The small glow, only the brightness of a candle, reflected off soft rock and moss. She spotted a small stream of water running several feet to her left. An underground passageway. It would make sense that Anders would know about such an exit from his clinic. It was useful and she doubted anybody would look for them down here.

Anders made it to the bottom and pulled his staff from his back, lighting the small crystal of top. His was brighter and better controlled than her stir crazy wisp so she extinguished hers. Still in silence, she followed him down a well-worn path, wondering how often he sought solitude down here in the dark depth of the cavern.

They came to a stop in a small alcove where the stream curled around and changed direction, taking the path with it. It was wide enough for a small group of people to sit comfortably and by the looks of the ring of old, burnt wood, had been host to such a party recently. Anders sat in front of the old fire and with a snap of his finger, lit the wood. It shouldn't have burnt with as used as it looked, but it was magical fire and could burn just about anything.

"This tunnel leads out of Kirkwall just past the Wounded Coast." Anders finally broke the silence. "I will stay with you here for a short time before I leave. You need to leave Kirkwall and find refuge someplace safer."

River could only stare at him. His usual warm amber eyes looked haunted and his laugh lines turned into lines of worry and regret. She found herself seating herself beside him, reaching out and placing a comforting hand on his thigh.

"Things are going to get ugly fast, Love, and I need to know you are safe. I know you have every reason to fight as I do, probably more so, but I cannot bear the thought of losing you." He turned then and pinned her with a look that sent shivers down her spine. He leaned in and kissed her gently and urgently. Fire erupted in her body and she tried to return the kiss with as much urgency, but he pulled back. He palmed her cheek and she leaned into it. "I cannot give you what you seek, River Theirin, I will only hurt you."

River reached up and covered his hand with hers and closed her eyes tightly. "Anders, I-"

He pressed his finger against her lips to stop her rebuttal. "Knowing what will become of this, I cannot be with you with a guilt free conscious. It would be unfair to you. Besides, you are a princess. Surely you can find another who will be able to tend to your needs far better than a fugitive apostate."

River slapped his hand away from her and fixed her silver eyes on his amber ones and silently dared him to interrupt her again. "I am not a princess, no matter who my father is. And who better to judge who is best for me than me?"

He opened his mouth to protest when River made her move. She pressed her lips against his in a silencing kiss. She left no room for debate or escape. With one hand curled in his golden hair and the other clutching his shoulder, he could do little more than kiss her back. She could feel the tension in his body easing slowly the longer the kiss continued. She knew she won the argument when he crushed her to his chest and made a feral, primitive sound deep in his throat.

She found herself lacking her weapons and most of her armor in a matter of minutes, surprised by the deftness in which Anders stripped her. He eased her on her back and took his time with her leggings until she was completely bare. He stood and began undressing himself in haste before pushing her thighs apart with his knees.

"Maker, you are beautiful." He took in her body with hungry eyes, touching where his eyes forged a path. His fingers left little trails of heat on her skin, making her want more. His fingers trailed lightly over the mounds of her breasts, tweaking her nipple gently. She drew in a sharp breath and he repeated the process with the other one. He lowered himself to kiss her again, this time, his hands roaming lower on her body, stopping just shy of the burning ache between her thighs.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed herself against his hard length, telling him without words what she wanted. He offered her a roguish smile and retraced his fingers up her body so his hands cupped the side of her throat and his fingers curled around in her hair. He positioned himself with his other hand and in one, quick thrust, he entered her.

She cried out, not expecting the flood of feeling that came with being penetrated. Not ever having done this with anybody else, she wasn't sure what to expect. Surely not pain. Sex was supposed to be fun, exciting and full of compassion and primitive feelings. Anders must have noticed something was amiss as well because he stopped the moment he completely filled her. She saw how wide his eyes were and she wondered if she did something wrong.

"You never told me you were…" He paused, not sure if he could say the word.

"A virgin." River finished for him. "I didn't about it until now."

He bit back a curse. "You should have said something. I could have made this easier for you, less painful, less barbaric."

The pain was no longer the prominent feeling between her legs. Instead, need took its place. She squeezed him with her legs, pulling him even closer. "If I said something, you would have talked your way out of this. Now, be the man I know you are and show this girl a good time."

His eyes narrowed into a knowing smirk and his fingers traced down her skin once more, this time, magic flowing through his body. She watched as small electricity bolts arched from his fingertips to her skin. The effect was immediate and her back arched off the ground and a moan escaped her. No matter where he touched the electricity seemed to make its way between her legs and made everything all the more pleasurable. He was pumping inside her now with urgency she not thought possible.

Just when she thought her body would explode with pleasure, his fingers brushed between her legs and more electricity shot from his fingers. River couldn't contain her ecstasy. She screamed, her nails raking down his back, leaving reddened welts, even drawing blood. He didn't seem to notice. His eyes clamped shut and he muttered something under his breath until she felt him swell inside her. With one final, powerful thrust he came, filling her to the brim with his seed and pleasure.

He collapsed on top of her, his breaths coming in short, rapid bursts. His heart was hammering away and his body was slick with sweat. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, allowing him to catch his breath despite his weight crushing down on her. When his breathing calmed, he rolled off her and pulled her into the curve of his arm. She placed her head on his shoulder and almost immediately found herself falling asleep.

When River woke, she found herself shroud in darkness and alone. She brought her hand up to clasp the amulet around her neck. Feeling it's cold, comforting weight, she let out a sigh. She looked around and found herself unable to see anything. She summoned a wisp to light the area and looked around. Her armor lay beside her in the same frantic heap it was placed and the fire was long burnt out. The logs were cold. Anders was nowhere in sight and that made her stomach roll with nerves.

Quickly, she dressed herself and began searching the area for possible clues to where Anders might have gotten off to. With no dust or dirt on the path, she couldn't follow footprints and she cursed herself for falling asleep.

The words he spoke before their lovemaking hit her like a brick wall. He told her to follow the path to the Wounded Coast alone. She immediately turned to face the direction in which they came. _Damn him! _She let off a strong of curses not fit for a sailor to listen to, and stomped her way back towards Kirkwall. She stopped and looked up the darkened shaft that would lead her into Darktown. She swallowed hard and grabbed the ladder. Her little wisp buzzed merrily around her head and shoulders, giving her a small bit of comfort.

She pushed the trap door open and grabbed the nearest refugee she could find and asked if she'd seen Anders pass through. The woman was tight lipped, but spoke the moment River offered her a small bit of coin. He'd passed through not an hour ago, heading towards Lowtown by the looks of it.

She took off at a run, sensing a tension in the air. It felt like the calm before the storm. She prayed to the Maker and any other deity or god that might be listening. She needed to find Anders before he went and did something stupid without her.

Sure enough, the moment she entered Lowtown, she knew something was wrong. People were gathering near the steps leading to Hightown. She spotted Hawke and all of her companions except for Anders. Meredith and Orsino were arguing as usual with arms flailing and tempers rising up to uncontrollable levels. A few more words were said before Hawke, Orsino and Meredith turned to walk up the stairs. She managed to push her way through the crowd in time to hear the distinct sound of something being slammed into the rock ground.

She turned her attention to the sound and her eyes went wide. Anders stood tall and vigilant in an all-black outfit, the perfect counterpart to his tan and grey attire she saw him wearing earlier. He started talking; thought River could not hear what. Knight Commander Meredith turned and honed her rage at him. River felt the tension grow and she moved to get closer only to have a hand reach out and stop her.

"I wouldn't do that, princess." Zevran gave her a critical look.

"But Zev!" 

He shook his head and continued to restrain her in case she made a run for it. She wasn't about to cause a bigger scene than the one unfolding before her. She stood still and watched, wishing she could hear what was being said. She started to grow more worried when Justice started to emerge. His body glowed blue and his eyes flashed the bright sapphire of the fade. But this was different. She couldn't feel Justice, it was only Anders. He was tapping into the power of Justice without him being controlled. Under normal circumstances, she'd say that was a good thing, but she wasn't sure that was true given the situation.

Anders turned around, sadness overwhelming his features. Hawke approached him, asking him something. His eyes scanned the crowd and paused when he spotted River in the crowd. He gave her wide eyes before turning around, looking up at the towering structure that was the Chantry.

"There is no turning back." He said loud enough for River to hear.

Just then, the ground shook and a bright red beam shot from the roof of the chantry. It stood, bright as a beacon, still for what seemed an eternity before the very structure of the building crumbled, following the red beacon into the sky like a whirlpool only to explode and expand outwards across the city. The backwash of power from the blast forced River to stumble backwards into Zevran where he steadied her.

Everything was dead silent, save for the falling of embers and small debris. Anders looked at River and back at Hawke. "There can be no peace."

Everything was chaotic after that. Sebastian collapsed to his knees, shaken to the core. He wailed for the Grand Cleric. Meredith and Orsino honed in on Anders, and the shouting began once again. River was faintly aware of the words Rite of Annulment, but she could do nothing but stare at Anders. She knew she'd helped him with something dangerous and bad, but she never expected something like this. How many innocent people had been killed in the blast?

Hawke stepped closer to Anders and was yelling at him, but River wasn't listening. Her friends, Hawke's companions, were throwing in their two cents. They were divided. Not sure where to stand on the chaos that was unraveling before them. Hawke was forced to pick a side and she picked the mages. She would not help Meredith slaughter the entire circle for the deeds of one man. She could only hear the ringing in her ears and the sound of her heart thumping in her chest. It wasn't until Meredith ordered the death of everybody did she snap out of it.

Three Templars charged at River and Zevran. River didn't even draw her blades, she conjured a large fireball and threw it at them. At the last second, one of the Templars cleansed the spell and it fizzled out of existence. Zevran drew his daggers and propelled himself into the fight. In a matter of seconds, all three Templars were dead along with the others.

Anders moved to sit on a nearby crate, his back facing the group. Orsino approached Hawke, said a few words, and departed for the Gallows where the rest of the mages were gathered. Hawke approached Anders from behind.

"There isn't anything you can say that I haven't already said to myself." Anders said, feeling her there.

"Did that _spirit_ tell you to do this?" Hawke demanded.

"No." He replied. "When we merged, he ceased to be. We are one now. I could no longer suffer the injustice to mages than he could."

"But to do something like this?" Hawke waved her hand in the direction of the Chantry. "How could you kill innocent people, Anders?"

Anders continued to rock on the crate, his hands folded in his lap. "Something needed to be done to stop this injustice. To make the world see the Circle doesn't work."

"So you blow up the Chantry and condemn innocent mages to death?" Hawke spat angrily. "The Anders I befriended was a healer, not a murder. I don't even know you anymore."

"I have always been thus, Hawke. You just refused to see the real me. I told you years ago I would do anything to set mages free and I meant it. If doing this at the cost of my life frees mages from the circle than it's a price I will gladly pay."

River's heart jumped into her throat when Hawke pulled out her belt dagger. She meant to kill Anders. Without thinking, and before Zevran could stop her, River jogged into view of everybody else. Hawke looked over her shoulder and River and looked back to Anders.

"Don't do it Hawke." River warned. "Killing him won't solve the problem at hand."

"And letting him walk free is an injustice to the innocent people he killed." She retorted.

"Leave it be, Love. If death is the price I pay, then so be it." Anders said without looking back at her.

"The price you pay?" River exclaimed. "Why must you pay the price alone in this? Was it not I that distracted the Grand Cleric for you?"

"You?" Hawke's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You helped him? You knew what he was planning?"

River shook her head. "I didn't know he was planning this, but yes, I knew he had a plan." River stepped closer. "I know better than anyone here what life is like on the run from Templars. I know what the repercussions of this will be. The Circle will disband and eventually so will the Chantry. New religions move in and take its place, each more oppressive than the last. But one thing always remains the same. Mages are hunted and feared. The circle here is nothing more than a prison where mages wait to be made tranquil or to reach old age without ever knowing freedom. Where I'm from, I'm hunted like a dog, but I'm free. I don't cower at the sight of a Templar. I fight."

River moved closer to Anders. "You have been a great friend to me Hawke, but I will not let you hurt Anders. If you want him, you will have to come through me to do so."

Sebastian pulled his bow from his back and held it tightly in his hands. "You. I can't believe you of all people would be involved in this. Ser Cullen spoke highly of you. To think you could fool a man as great as he. If you indeed stand beside this murderer, I will have no quarrel taking you out as well."

River unsheathed her daggers and looked at Sebastian. She glared at him, her grey eyes tinged with red. She could feel the amulet around her neck grow warm. She took in a deep breath, and willed the untamed power into submission. She glanced at Hawke and noticed the look of indecision written all over her face. She had no problem killing Anders, but she was hesitating to kill River. _Why is that? Is it because of my blood? _

"Step down Sebastian." Hawke ordered. "River answer me one question. Do you love him?"

"Yes."

She sheathed her belt dagger and ran a hand through her short black hair. "Anders, I'm going to let you live, but you are going to help me defend the mages of the Circle."

Sebastian let out a roar of rage and in a flash of movement to fast for her brain to register, had his bow aimed at Anders with an arrow ready to fly. River had just enough reaction time to step between Anders and him before he fired. She stumbled backwards and she looked down to see an arrow shaft sticking out of her chest, just shy of her heart. Her knees buckled and she fell backwards. Her head cracked painfully off the stone. Only then did the pain of the arrow register. She closed her eyes and everything faded away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Notes: **Thanks again to bearmage and alyssacousland! I'm glad you liked my little smut scene though I did leave the last chapter at a nasty little cliff hanger! I hope you forgive me!**  
><strong>

**Chapter 18**

Anders was still trying to comprehend the fact that he was being allowed to live when heard the whistle of an arrow. He turned his head and watched River stumble and then fall, an arrow protruding from her chest. It all happened so fast, he could do nothing but watch, almost in slow motion, as her body fell and her head bounced off the ground.

Hawke's reaction time was better by far. She rushed to River's side, her fingers hesitating over the wooden shaft. She glared up at the one who shot River. Sebastian's bright blue eyes were cold with hatred and revenge. He reached into his quiver to pluck another arrow. Hawke's hand moved deftly, pulling out her belt dagger and threw it. With precision that only Hawke could possess, the knife snapped the half drawn arrow and embedded itself in the wall behind him.

"Run, Sebastian. Run now or forfeit your life." Hawke threatened quietly. It was clear she meant her threat because her hand was reaching up to unsheathe of one her more deadly blades. The rogue looked between Hawke and Anders, contemplating the risk. Her hand clasped around the hilt and Sebastian thought better of it. He turned and ran.

"Anders! Snap out of it. Get over here." Hawke demanded.

Her words served as a bucket of cold water. He forced himself off the crate and over to River. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was ragged. He didn't need magic to know if he didn't do something soon, she would die.

_Why did she come back? I told her where she needed to go, that Kirkwall isn't going to be safe._ His hand grasped the arrow shaft tightly. _She knew what I was doing was dangerous. She had to know deep down that I was not going to survive._

He summoned his healing magic and it one swift movement, pulled the arrow out of her chest. It made a sickening suction noise and blood immediately swelled to the surface and spilled from the wound. Despite being unconscious, River's back arched painfully off the ground and her lips parted in a silent scream. He poured his magic into her, concentrating on sealing the exterior wound before working on the deeper tissue damage.

"I cannot stay here. I have to get to the Gallows. Isabella, you stay here and guard them. Everybody else, follow me." Hawke started barking commands, snapping everybody else out of their daze as effectively as she'd done to him.

"No, Cherie, take Bella with you. I will stay." Zevran spoke up.

"Fine. Anders, meet us at the Gallows when you're finished." She started to walk away but paused and looked back. "If you fail to save her, your life is forfeit." She glanced over at Zevran and they both nodded their heads. If Anders failed to save River, Zevran would be the one to deal the killing blow. Anders didn't care. If she died he would gladly join her.

River drew in a ragged gasp of air and let out a whimper of pain as her eyes fluttered open. Me met her dazed silver orbs and smiled. She smiled back but it was ruined when her face contorted in pain. It would seem he would not join the Maker yet. He continued to pour magic into her body, this time working on keeping the pain to a minimum. The damaged was mostly healed and she would be well enough in a few moments.

"You are as good as Wynne." Zevran commented.

"It was she who taught me." Anders replied.

With one final push of energy, Anders allowed himself to rock back on his heel and wiped the sweat from his brow. River struggled to sit up, but she managed with little difficulties. She looked around for something, but couldn't seem to find it.

"Where is everybody?"

"They went ahead to the Gallows while I fixed you." Anders replied as he stood up. He looked down at her and couldn't help but be overcome with anger. "Why did you come back, River? I told you to get out of town."

She met his angry eyes with a matching set of her own. She stood up, struggling not to fall back down. While she was healed, her body was still weak and in need of a rest. He could stitch her up but not replace the blood she lost, and looking at the pool of it where she was lying, there was a lot of it. "I thought you understood that you aren't doing anything without me! We are together in this, Anders. That is how a relationship works. Give and take. You can't just charge off like that and leave me in the dark. Do you know how scared I was when I woke up and found you gone?"

She wavered a bit and almost lost her balance, but she managed to keep standing. He wanted to tell her to sit down, but he knew the look in her eyes. She would rebel and fight him tooth and nail. She was right, though. She was just as part of this as he was. She wanted to help him despite the consequences and that warmed his heart as well as broke it. Such a beautiful, thoughtless woman should not be tied down to somebody like him. She deserved better.

"I was scared, Anders, scared that you went and did something stupid without me." She wobbled again and this time, she could not keep her footing. She started to fall to her knees, but Anders caught her before she hurt herself again. "And then you go and tell Hawke that it's ok if she killed you. How is killing you going to fix anything? It would have made things worse. I would have lost it, Anders. I would not have had control over my actions if I watched her plunge her blade into your back. I would have ripped her apart and anybody that tried to stop me." She was crying now, her shoulders shook with the force of it.

"As touching as this is, now is not the time." Zevran interrupted. "We have company and it would be rude to ignore them." Anders and River looked up to see a small group of Templars charging towards them with the intent to kill.

River could hardly stand by the time they arrived at the Hallows. Things were about as she expected though. Death and magic everywhere, people fighting for survival and plenty of mages giving into demons and blood magic just to stay alive. Anders had his arm around her waist, doing his best to hold her on her feet as they entered the area where Hawke and friends were preparing for the final showdown.

Isabella and Varric approached River and smiled. "Hey guys."

"Well, Red, you sure do know how to throw a kink in people's plans." Varric teased. "The valiant maiden rescues rebel mage from sure destruction." He waved his hand in the air and offered her and Anders a friendly smile.

"Yes, well that is all well and good, but I am hardly a maiden." River teased back.

Varric's eyes searched out Anders and a knowing looked passed between them. He started to say something, but Isabella stepped in. "About damned time, I'd say. Did he show you the electricity thing?"

River turned a lovely shade of red and Anders chuckled. "A lady doesn't kiss and tell."

Isabella laughed. "Well, it's a good thing you are no lady."

"If you must know, by dear sweat pirate, the electricity thing is fantastic." River gave her a playful punch on the shoulder. The movement caused her chest to flare angrily and she hissed in response. "Wonderful time to be wounded isn't it?"

"Hey, you're the one who stood in front of the arrow, Sweat Thing."

"What can I say; I have a flair for the dramatic." River spotted Hawke approaching and stiffened ever so slightly. She still wasn't sure if she planned on killing Anders. She said she wouldn't, but that didn't mean she would hold true to that. She was a rogue after all and they were sneaky bastards. Anders sensed her tension and tightened his hold on her.

"About time you join us." Hawke greeted. Her eyes scanned the hole in River's armor and at the layer of sweat that lined her hairline and the paleness of her complexion. "Are you going to be able to fight?"

River nodded despite knowing that she probably wouldn't be much use. She sure as hell wasn't going to be able to use her weapons. If any fighting was to be done by her it would be with magic. Even then, she wasn't sure if she could. The three Templars that attacked before they arrived proved to be a challenge for her. Thankfully Zevran and Anders were there or she'd be dead.

Orsino also approached, giving Anders a look that should have fried him on the spot. "Speak to your friends, it is almost time."

Hawke nodded and turned to speak with the rest of her companions. She said a few brave words that were meant to bolster their courage and harden them for the battle ahead, but River wasn't really listening. She was watching the First Enchanter pace around like a caged animal. His hands brushed across something in his robes. He continued to stroke the object, unseen by River, with a look of debate.

Once Hawke was done with her speech, she turned to Orsino and told him they were ready. It was his turn for words of encouragement to the mages that stood amongst the group. His words grew more frantic with each passing second and River watched his hand reach in his robe and pull out the object of his fascination. A small knife.

"If the Templars want to accuse all of us of blood magic, then I will give it to them!" he bellowed as he slammed the blade into his hand. The blood that emerged from the wound began to bubble and hiss angrily. River could feel the strength in the blood and knew that a lot of damage could be done with this small amount of blood. What could be possible if somebody spilled all of their life force? She shuddered with the thought. Orsino tapped into the wild, forbidden magic and his body began to contort and bubble. The nearby bodies of fallen mages began to stir and roll towards him, maneuvering themselves to wrap around his body. He grew in size, changing into a large blob of flesh and boils, using the corpses to add to his mass. He looked like something out of a horror movie.

"Holy Maker." River whispered under her breath.

Orsino, or what was left of him raised his arm and swatted at Merrill, who was standing closest. His mind was gone, nothing left but a husk in which River could feel a demon slip in and take over. If fighting a group of Templars wasn't bad enough, they had to exterminate an abomination.

Anders pulled her away from the ensuing fight and let her lean against the wall. "You stay here." He demanded as he unstrapped the staff from his back and began drawing power from the fade.

The rest of Hawke's companions drew their respective weapons and jumped into the fight as well. Even though there were a group of them and only one Orsino, it was a hard battle. Just when they thought they had him, a smaller version of the main body separated and ran around the room in search of somebody to rip apart. The creature honed in on River and she knew she was going to be drawn into the fight.

She pulled a dagger out of its sheath and prepared for the creature to launch itself at her. It jumped and she brought her dagger up in defense. It managed to maneuver itself midair so it could avoid being run through and knocked River on her back. Her head connected sharply with the wall behind her and her vision swam.

The creature opened its great maw and clamped down on her forearm, tearing a scream from her throat. She felt a great swell of magic, great enough she was sure the Veil would tear with the force of it and the beast fell from her chest. She looked around to see Anders glowing angrily with the power of Justice swirling around him. He spun his staff in his hands and an arch of lightning shot from end of it, arching perilously close to River. It connected with the creature with a crack of thunder and it let out a piercing wail. Anders turned back around to face the great monstrosity that was Orsino and began casting rapidly, trying to bring him down.

Pain ebbing from the wound on her forearm caused her to flinch. She looked down at it, noticing blood oozing from teeth marks. She grit her teeth and rose to her feet, her knees threatening to buckle. She leaned heavily against the wall and drew in several ragged breaths. She looked up from her wound to see several skeletons rising from the ground and she groaned. Her friends were wearing down and to add a group of undead to the mix was torture.

She bit back the pain and tapped into her mana. She shouldn't be casting, she needed to conserve her strength, but she wasn't going to stand by and do nothing. Three skeletons charged at Anders from behind, trying to catch him off guard. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she let lose a blast of frigid air, turning all three into ice blocks. Anders felt the cold air brush past him and turned to look. He acknowledged River with a nod of his head and went back to what he was doing.

Weakened considerably by just that spell, she summoned a large piece of rock and shattered the undead. She turned her attention to Fenris who was completely surrounded by skeletons and trying to draw the attention of the deranged First Enchanter and began murmuring under breath, molding and forging her energy into a down burst of telekinetic energy that would flatten all the undead but leave Fenris standing. She unleashed the energy and smiled when it had the desired effect. The warrior gave her a grateful nod of his head and brought his blade down to decapitate them.

By this point, sweat was pouring down her face and she was as pale as a ghost. She flung a few more well placed ice blasts and before she knew it, the battle was one. Hawke leapt at the First Enchanter and buried her daggers into his contorted throat. With a graceful flip backwards, she landed on her feet before the large beast collapsed backwards. The ground shook with the force of it and that was all it took to knock River back to her knees.

Anders rushed to her side, still glowing with the Fade. She flinched away from him initially, but when his hand gently pushed away strands of damp hair she realized it was Anders in charge, not Justice. Magic flowed from his finger tips and River's body felt energized almost immediately. "There, that should keep you going for a little bit unless you go and decide to over exert yourself again."

She reached out and touched his face. "Its really you and not Justice this time. I can't believe it."

"It's me. It will always be me, Love. Justice is gone now."

She shook her head. "That's not true. You're still glowing."

"I know, Justice is still here," he placed his hand over his heart, "but he will not take over anymore. He is satisfied with the course of events. He is silent once more."

"Can you move?" Hawke asked as she walked over, cleaning the blood off her daggers.

River stood up with a little help from Anders. "Yeah, I'm ok."

"Good, because we have a few Templars to kill."


	19. Chapter 19

******Author's Notes: **Thanks again to BearMage and alyssacousland for your reviews.

**Chapter 19**

"At here we are at long last, Champion." Knight Commander Meredith said as she crossed her arms. Templars spanned out around her and standing at her side was none other than Knight Captain Cullen.

River wanted to curl up and hide, not stand under scrutiny of Cullen's weary brown eyes or all the eyes of the Templars for that fact. The Gallows Courtyard was full of them. They didn't stand a chance. Nine people versus all of them was suicide. Eight if you took her out of the battle because of her injuries and still apparent weakness. Anders was still helping her walk and that earned a dark look from Cullen immediately.

"You will pay for what you've done here." Hawke replied with a sneer.

The Commander snorted. "I will be rewarded for what I've done here. In this world and the next. I have done nothing but perform my duty. What happens now is your own doing." She uncrossed her arms and began talking with her hands. "You have protected apostates, and I have tolerated that, but in doing so you will share their fate."

Cullen shifted uncomfortably beside her and River turned to face him. He met her eyes and seemed to gain his confidence. He stepped around to face his boss. "Knight Commander, I thought we intended to arrest the Champion."

"You will do as I command, Cullen." She ordered.

"No. I defended you when Thrask started whispering you were mad, but this is too far."

"I will not allow insubordination! We must stay true to our path!" Meredith continued to bark and preach. She pulled her large, two-handed sword off her back and held it pointed at Cullen. It glowed angrily, power unlike River's ever felt before radiated off the blade.

"Andraste's dimpled butt cheeks!" Varric mumbled behind her.

The angry red glow seemed to move across the blade like a wave. Cullen took a step back, his hands raised in defense, but he remained unarmed. Meredith turned to look at Hawke then at Varric. "You recognize it, do you not? Pure lyrium, taken from the Deep Roads. The dwarf charged a great deal for his prize." She caressed the blade fondly.

"The idol poisoned Bartrand's mind in the end." Hawke warned.

"He was weak, whereas I am not." She lowered her sword so the tip touched the ground. She looked over her shoulder at her gathered men. "I want her dead!" She pointed at Hawke fro reference.

Cullen's voice raised over Meredith's. "Enough! This is not what the Order stands for. Knight Commander, step down. I relieve you of your command."

She turned to face Cullen, shock written all over her face before she schooled into hardened lines of anger. "my own knight captain fallen prey to the influence of blood magic." Her eyes flickered nervously to the rest of the Templars. "You all have! You're all weak, allowing mages to control your minds, to turn you against me!" She was spinning now, pointing her cursed blade at everybody. She was going mad and quickly. The blade pulsated with enough energy it caused River's head to throb. "But I don't need any of you! I will protect this city myself!"

Cullen pulled his sword and shield from his back and stepped between us and Meredith. "You'll have to go through me."

"Traitor! I will have your head!"

"She's clearly lost her mind." Anders spoke up, holding River tighter.

No longer listening, Meredith backed up and spun her blade in a full circle before slamming the tip into the ground. She bent over her sword and began chanting. "Blessed are those who stand before the corrupt and wicked and do not falter." She pulled the sword out of the ground and attacked Cullen.

Metal clashed against metal and the fight began. The Templars behind Meredith seemed hesitant to join the fight, not sure which to follow, Meredith or Cullen. With the enemy clearly divided, it made the fight all the more chaotic. Merrill and Anders were flinging spells at the aggressive Templars, ducking and dodging incoming Templar talents. Everybody else focused of trying to take down the insane Meredith. She fought like a demon, swinging her large sword like it weighed nothing, drawing upon the unusual power of the lyrium coating its blade.

Even Hawke, who was wielding enchanted weapons, was having a hard time getting close enough to do any damage. Fenris came close, but the weapon pulsated and threw him backwards into a group of warring Templars. Isabella didn't even try, she was busy fending off more Templars and Varric stood back shooting bolts whenever he had a clear shot. Aveline was taunting Meredith into attacking her so Hawke could try and sneak around for a back attack, but it wasn't working. Meredith had it out for Hawke.

River stayed against the nearest wall, wondering what she should do. Everything was too crowded and chaotic for her to just jump in. Not to mention Anders gave her express orders not to fight unless she really had to.

Hawke got in a good his and Meredith stumbled backwards and hit her knees, panting. "Maker, your servant begs you for the strength to defeat this evil." She started to rise again, her eyes taking on an evil red glow, not unlike Anders when Justice was riding shotgun. In a feat of impossible strength, she leapt into the air and did a backflip to land on the raised platform just above River's head. The wall shook with the force of her landing and River was forced to stumble away from it.

She slammed her sword into the ground and a red bolt of energy left her and sought out the large golden statue to her right. The statue groaned and creaked. River's eyes widened as it started to move, making its way towards her. The ground shook with the force of the statues weight and river would have fallen had an arm not reached out and steadied her. Expecting Anders, she was surprised to see Cullen standing there, his sword poised, ready to defend her.

"There is no way a sword is going to be able to stop that thing." River leaned on him as the ground shook once more and threatened to spill her to the ground.

"And there is no way you are going to be able to stop that thing in your condition." He countered.

She smirked. "My body may be beat to hell, but my mind is perfectly fine." Deciding this classified as a necessity to fight, she began pulling her mana to the surface. With a wave of her hand a large electrical storm appeared over the statue, crackling and hissing. Bolts of lightning struck the statue, causing it to jerk and pause in its movement. "Merrill, Anders! Use electricity!" She barked over her shoulder where she spotted the other two mages starring at the statue in shock and awe. Her voice snapped them out it and they did as she directed.

The moment the first statue fell, Meredith awakened another, and almost a dozen more after that. Her mana was next to depleted as were Anders and Merrill. With no lyrium potions on hand, there was little they could do. Thankfully the newer statues were about human sized so the warriors and rogues could beat on it while the mages tried to recuperate. Cullen kept her on her feet the entire time, moving her out of harm's way as needed and fending off smaller statues when River could summon enough energy to shock it.

Finally, Meredith came down from her perch, all glowy and red. She was a female version of a pissed off Justice and river knew that meant trouble. Her mind was all but gone, driven made by the lyrium running through her sword. River took account of everybody's injuries. It wasn't looking good. Isabella was holding a wounded arm; Varric was unconscious but out of the way of the fighting. Anders was so drained he could barely stand and Merrill was in the same boat. Aveline was still standing, but had a nice gash across her forehead and was bleeding all over the place. Hawke had a definite limp. Fenris, surprisingly, was the only one beside River that seemed not to have any injuries.

She pulled away from Cullen's hold and used the last of her mana to run a healing spell over her body. She drew her blades from her back and approached Meredith cautiously. Cullen tried to call her back, but she wasn't listening. Her mind was focused on her target and there was no going back. Fenris came up beside her along with a limping Hawke and Aveline.

"Let's do this." Hawke grinned.

River smiled back. "This is it. Hit her hard and fast."

"You two are crazy." Aveline commented with a smile.

"And yet we still follow them." Fenris shook his head, hiding his own smile.

With a shared look, they jumped at Meredith. Even with four on one, the battle was hard fought. The woman was powerful, using the lyrium to augment her strength, making her move faster and swing harder. River ducked under her blade and came up with an underhanded strike, clipping the commander's armor. She jumped back and sneered at River.

"You will die, Mage!" River didn't have enough time to jump out of the way as a powerful smite erupted from her, slamming River directly in the chest. Despite having little to no mana left to drain it was painful, burning her from the inside out. She fell backwards, grasping her chest, trying very hard to breathe. The strength given to her by her own healing magic was gone. The spot where Sebastian's arrow protruded hours before was throbbing considerably.

_Use my power_. A voice echoed in her mind.

River closed her eyes and focused on the voice. She spotted a pair of red eyes staring at her in the recesses of her mind. The Archdemon never tried speaking to her before and honestly, she was surprised it could do so with her father's amulet around her neck.

_You are weakened, the amulet can only hold me back so much, Child. _It rumbled. _I mean you no harm. In fact, if I dare say, we both will perish if you do not accept this most generous offer._

_Gracious offer? Last time I used your power, you went on a bloody rampage._ River shouted in her mind.

_Yes, well that was to be expected. With Thad gone there was little restrain left in the both of us. I promise you, River, that I will not invade your mind, only give you access to my vast reserve of power._

River searched the voice and the red eyes for hints of deception, but found none. He was being truthful as far as she could tell. _Fine. I accept your power, but know this. If you try and take over, I will shut you down faster than you can blink. _

_So be it._

When River opened her eyes, they shone bright red. She stood up, looking down at her hands. A purple haze began to wrap around her hands and forearms. It continued to wrap around her legs and eventually her entire body. She heard Anders shout a t her in alarm, thinking she was going to lose control of her mind. She didn't blame him. He was there when it happened the first time. This time was different. She felt no coercion from the dragon.

Instead of offering Anders comfort, she charged at Meredith. She had Fenris on the defensive. Aveline was unconscious on the ground five feet from her and Hawke was pulling herself back to her feet, favoring her injured right leg. She sheathed her daggers and began using the dragon's energy reserves for magic. It was wild and untamed, but powerful. She held her hands out in front of her and fire erupted from her fingertips, lighting the templar's red skirting on fire.

Meredith bellowed in rage and spun around. She cleansed the spell and tried to smite River once again. River managed to move out of its way and send another fire spell at her. No matter how she tried to mold the dragon's mana, it was unable to be molded into anything other than fire. It made sense considering dragons breathed the stuff.

River felt the purple coating of power fan out behind her and she was forced to look at it. She had large purple wings made of pure mana. _Interesting…I wonder if it would allow flight._

_Yes._ A single word entered her thoughts and River smiled.

She focused on the wings and sure enough with nothing more than a though, the magical wings began to pump, lifting her into the air. Meredith stopped her assault and stared wide-eyed at her. River couldn't help it; she waved at the knight commander before she unsheathed her blades. She threw them down at the templar. She knocked them aside with her large sword, but in doing so, left her open for the stream of fire that followed soon after. She fire hit her dead on, but River wasn't finished. She dove at Meredith, her fist drawn back. The flames surrounding the templar did nothing to River as she flew into them and punched Meredith square in the jaw. Meredith flew backwards with the force of it. She rose to her knees, but no further.

River's aura of power flickered in and out and she knew she was out of time. The aura disappeared and she dropped to her knees. Meredith rose to her knees, sitting in much the same position River was. They stared at each other for a moment before Meredith started screaming for more power. Her body flashed red and before long, her skin started changing colors. From the bottom up, Meredith turned into a statue, her body unable to handle the powerful flow of undiluted lyrium.

The remaining templars surrounded River, looking at her with fear in their eyes. Even Cullen looked disturbed at what he saw. Hawke hobbled over to her and placed a comforting hand on her back before offering her a hand up. The rest of Hawke's companions made their way over to the two girls, their eyes on the templars. Even Varric was up and moving, much to River's excitement. Just when it looked like the Templars were going to attack, Cullen stepped aside, giving them ample room to leave the Gallows. The rest of them followed suit, albeit hesitantly.

"Thank you, Cullen." River offered him a tired smile. Leaning on Hawke, and her doing the same back, the two girls left the Gallows with the rest of their entourage with them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** This chapter was hard to write since I have no real plan for where this is going. I have lists of places the characters could go to escape Kirkwall and it took me forever to decide. They all have their ups and downs so I decided to hell with it and let my fingers to the writing so to speak. I added a small twist to a new character and I hope you like it. Also, this chapter is a bit short.

**Chapter 20**

River stood at the back of Isabella's ship, staring at the wake. Everything was happening so fast and river was having a hard time keeping everything in spec. She and Anders were wanted dangerous apostates. They couldn't stay in Kirkwall, not with the full force of the Templars at their heels. Not even Cullen could stay their swords. Both had openly used their gifts in full view of the Chantry. River was especially dangerous because of the power given to her by the Archdemon. They still didn't know about Justice, but the fact he blew up the Chantry was cause enough to put a warrant on his head. They were wanted dead or alive, preferably dead.

They packed the bare necessities at Hawke's estate before departing. It was a quick getaway, one with a lot of dangers. Isabella was known for her piracy so this ship could only sneak under the radar for so long before people started asking questions. Hawke had a plan of course.

Isabella would dock in Highever where Hawke, Anders, River, Fenris, Merrill and Zevran would go their own way. Isabella would take Varric with her and set sail once more, hoping to lead any pursuing ships away with her. Aveline and her husband Donnic stayed in Kirkwall, neither would leave their position with the city guard, saying they were needed now more than ever. They even agreed to take care of Hawke's mabari hound.

River had her doubt about the plan. It would be hard to travel across the countryside in a group as large as theirs without notice. Fenris and Merrill made the more difficult because their status as elves. Merrill could pass as a servant, but there was no way in Thedas Fenris would play the role. He was best played as a bodyguard, but his lyrium markings drew attention. River brought that to their attention, but Hawke shook her head and said Fenris would stay with them no matter what.

The boat ride across the Waking Sea wasn't a long one and before River knew it, they were at port. She gripped the railing of the boat, not wanting to leave. Her two best friends were staying and she wanted to stay too. She didn't want to leave them behind.

A friendly hand dropped on her shoulder. "Cheer up Kitten."

River turned to meet the sepia eyes of one of her friends in question. "Isabella, I don't like this."

"Think of it as another adventure."

She shook her head. "No, I don't' like leaving you and Varric. What if something happens?"

"You worry way too much, River. Cheer up. Your man is waiting for you on the dock." Isabella patted her on her backside and sauntered off and began barking orders at her crew.

River let out a dejected sig and decided she better get moving. She met the remainder of her group of friends and they walked together into the city of Highever. Merchants were bustling, and people were friendly. Nobody blinked an eye at their motley crew. Hawke suggested they stay the night at the local tavern and gather supplies in the morning before they set out.

The tavern, much to River's delight, was much cleaner than the Hanged Man. The ale even tasted like ale instead of piss and dirt. Merrill and Fenris stayed in the room to avoid trouble. Anders decided after a couple mugs of ale, he would join them. River thought it was odd that Anders was willingly going into a room where Fenris sat, but she shrugged it off and ordered another round for her and Hawke. Zevran took off the moment they made landfall. Scouring the area for information, River assumed.

It wasn't until well after sundown that things became interesting. A hooded figure slipped into the bar unnoticed by everybody but Hawke and River who were both trained in the art of stealth. The figure was lithe and quiet. An elf or possibly a human female, Rive thought. The hooded figure slid into a chair in the back of the room and tapped a gloved finger on the table three times.

Another figure approached the table, this one big and burly. He wasn't cloaked at all, instead he was wearing thick leather armor with a sword strapped to his waist. The hooded figure looked up and let out a visible sigh of annoyance. The big guy reached out and pulled the hood back. A woman about the same age as her, maybe a few years older glared at him with defiance. Her dark hair was pulled away from her face in a tight ponytail and her eyes the color of whiskey in sunlight.

"Who do you think you are, sneaking in here like that and acting all suspicious?" The man demanded, pointing a stubby finger at the unveiled woman.

She snorted. "None of your business, scum."

River and Hawke exchanged a laughing look before turning back to the spectacle.

"Who do you think you're calling scum? I am the leader of-"

"Scum, yes I believe I've already deduced that much." She interrupted.

"I like her." Hawke chuckled.

"Yeah, but shits about to get ugly," River pointed at a small group of men that were quickly rising from their chairs and moving over to the big guy. "Should we help?"

"Should we? No. Will we? Hell yeah." She grinned.

And that was the beginning of the bar fight. Ten minutes later, the three women stood over the group of armored men, dusting themselves off. Fenris, Anders and Merrill were even in the main bar area, with looks of amusement on their faces.

"Thanks for that." The mystery woman turned to face Hawke and River.

"No problem. Couldn't leave a fellow woman to fight all by herself." Hawke held her hand out for a shake. "Name's Marian Hawke. My friend here is Willow Thompson."

River grimaced at the use of her actual birth name. There was a reason she changed it, but Hawke told her that the use of her chosen name was not a good idea because she was wanted.

"Elissa Cousland." Elissa shook Hawke's hand.

"Cousland eh?" Hawke inquired. "Long way from the castle aren't you?"

"Yeah, well, you get tired of the castle life after awhile. I like to come down here and relax. I'm honestly surprised they didn't recognize me." She motioned to the groaning pile of men. "But I suppose I've caused too much trouble…I should head back before Fergus sends a search party."

"Fergus, your brother right?"

"Yeah." She pulled the hood back over her head. "It was nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you around." She turned and left the bar without another word.

Morning came quickly and River found herself outside a large stable filled with horses. Since Hawke brought every last drop of coin to her name, they were purchasing horses to make travel easier for everybody. The horse standing in front of her was a gentle filly with a white/grey coat and a black, velvety nose. She ran her fingers over the softness of its nose and grinned.

"I shall name you Crystal." She spoke softly.

Anders approached her, leading his own horse. He chose a deep chestnut gelding and named him Hopps. "Ready to go, Love?"

"Yeah, just let me tighten her saddle, she thought she was smart and took a deep breath when I cinched it." Anders chuckled. "Tell Hawke I'll be ready in a minute."

"Of course."

River finished tightening the saddle and mounted her horse. With a gentle squeeze of her legs, she started forward, following the rest of her companions out of town and to the south. The terrain was different than Kirkwall. There were mountains to the west and large rolling hills to the west. South, was a large forest they would be traveling through. But before they reached that, they would be passing the castle.

Just as she glanced at the pathway leading to the castle gates, she noticed a lone horseman trotting their direction. The rider was covered in a black traveling clock and had something strapped to their back. She couldn't make it out, but it seemed to be a bow. The horse had a heavy saddle bag situated behind the rider meaning they were preparing for a long trip.

The black horse skidded to a halt in front of Hawke and Fenris and River couldn't help but smile. It was the woman from last night, Elissa. She had a large smile plastered to her face. "Good! I caught you before you left town!" She panted.

Hawke raised a brow.

"Is it safe to assume you are a group of mercenaries? I mean after seeing the two of you fight, I sort of assumed." Elissa started rambling. "You see, I'm in need of an escort to Denerim. My brother won't let me travel alone and I do not want a stuffy honor guard to take me." She pulled out a small coin purse. "You will be paid of course. That is if you are willing."

Hawke turned and faced River and Anders. She seemed to be considering the ups and down of taking on this quest. River gave her a nod of approval, letting her know, without saying anything that Denerim was fine with her. Her father was there after all. Maybe he could remove the price on her head. She dismissed the thought quickly.

"We will accept this task." Hawke answered with a smile. "Do you have a time restraint?"

"Nope!" She preened.

"I suppose I should make introductions." Hawke swiveled on her saddle and began introducing everybody. She even introduced Anders by name. It was safe to assume she didn't know what either River or Anders looked like. It was even more possible that she wasn't even aware of the situation in Kirkwall. News traveled quickly, but Isabella's ship was faster still.

"Peachy." Elissa smiled when introductions were finished. She nudged her horse and walked off assuming everybody would follow. They did.

River hung back and motioned Anders to do the same. "So, what do you think of our new traveling buddy?"

"You want an honest opinion?"

"Yes."

"She is going to make things interesting. Between her, Hawke and you, you'll have half the nation's single men trailing after you like love sick kittens." He chuckled.

River flipped her hair over her shoulder and winked.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **I would just like to say how very sorry I am for leaving this story hanging the way I did. My life has been very chaotic up until recently. I'm finally settled down and feel the need to write again. I was playing through Dragon Age Origins (I finally purchased it for the PC) when this story came flooding back. Also, to alyssacousland, a longtime ago you corrected me when I said Alistair's eyes were grey. They are indeed brown! It's amazing what a nice shiny new monitor will do for your resolution. Since the story is so far along, I will keep it as grey, but in any other stories, they will be the proper color. Now, Let the games begin!

**Chapter 21**

River's excitement over traveling new lands quickly faded. She longed for the dark, smelly clinic where everything had a proper place. The months here in the past softened her. She lost her ability to be on the move, dodging possible authorities and most importantly; templars. It was a longtrip from Highever to Denerim. Her companions seemed just as tired of it as her. The only one excited to be on this adventure was the newcomer, Elissa. She pointed at things and rambled endlessly about the history of it, or asked the others if they knew what it was. She was the only one keeping the dour mood from overwhelming the party.

They came upon a road blockade just north of Amaranthine.

"What do you suppose is happening up there?" Merrill asked.

Hawke snorted, "They are mere highwaymen who will probably spew some nonsence about paying a fee to continue using the road."

"How do you know for certian?"

Elissa pulled her horse up beside the little elf, "Look at their clothing. See how poor it is. Not to mention the hint of drool in the corner of their mouths as they watch our horses? They are hungry and will more than likely try and rob us."

"They are welcome to try." Anders growled.

Hawke pinned him with a stern glare and hissed at him under her breath so Elissa couldn't hear. She had not forgiven him for blowing up the Chantry. "I hope I do not need to remind you that we are fugitives. We are not to use certian methods for defending ourselves for fear of giving us away."

"I guess I will join Merrill in the back as the defensless one then, seeing as I have no other way to fight."

"Anders..." River tried to reach out and touch his arm, but he jerked his horse around and lined it up behind Merrill. Oblivious to the confrontation, Merrill and Elissa looked at the head of the group, confused. "He's going to stay with Merrill to make sure nothing happens to her. he is awfully timid around violence."

"Ah. Good idea."

"I too will join them." Fenris added, "You three are more than strong enough to handle yourselves." He looked at River. "Try and use caution." River offered him a smile and took the compliment it was. He was trusting her to be able to fight without the augmentation of magic.

The highwaymen were just that. They tried their wily ways by saying there was a road tax and none could get into Amarantine without it. The girls played dumb for awhile before growing bored. The poor men never knew what hit them. Three women trained in the rogue arts were too much for them. Hawke stood over the last survivor with her dagger to his throat.

"Please, Ser, I surrender! Don't kill me!" He begged.

"Give me one good reason not too."

"I have a wife in Highever with a child on the way. I was only trying to make some coin to care for thm."

Hawke's eyes were dangerously dark. She was debating whether or not to deal the final blow. River came up behind her and shook her head. "Hawke, let him go. He's harmless aloe."

Her shoulder's sagged and she released the man's shirt collar. "You're right. You should thank her. I was planning on killing you."

The man didn't thank River, instead he ran as fast as his legs would carry him in the direction of Highever. The group looked at Hawke. This wasn't their witty rogue leader. To everybody's surprise, Fenris jumped off his horse and approached her. "Hawke, this is not like you."

She turned her blue eyes towards to ground. "I'm just tired. Lets set up camp here."

Setting up camp was annoying with Elissa around. She couldn't wiggle her fingers and light the firewood. No, she had to learn how to use a flint and steel. It was not nearly as easy as Hawke and Fenris made it seem. She fumbled with the contraption until finally Anders took it from her and lit the kindle with the tip of his finger. She quickly scanned the rest of the group to see if Elissa had seen what happened. Thankfully, she was busy talking with Merrill.

"Calm down, Love. You don't need to be so tense. I doubt she is one to run screaming into the hills because of what we are." He bit the inside of his lip, "Okay, maybe if she knew what really was inside us, probably, but that's beside the point."

River laughed. "Anders, you are just what the healer ordered."

"I try." He sat beside her and put his arm around her. "What's bothering you?"

"My head's a mess. I'm not sure which way is up and I feel like I'm drowning. What are we going to do here in Fereldan? We have no home to speak of and we are both wanted, preferably dead. Not to mention our fearless leader seems to be holding in a lot of anger. She's going to snap if she continues to hold it in."

"You can probably blame me for that. She hasn't been the same since we left Kirkwall." he pulled her tightly against him. "I shouldn't have lived through that ordeal. I don't deserve the right too."

River pulled away from Anders, stood up and glared down at him. "I will not have you talking like that! I didn't save you so you could act like this, Anders."

"Riv..." He realized they had everybody's attention and quickly changed to her birth name, "Willow, I..."

"No." She sliced the air with her hand. "I'm going to get some fresh air." She turned on her heels and wandered away from camp.

She stomped her way through the tall prairie grass until she came to a large boulder protruding from the ground. She scaled it and stared out at the endless sky, watching as the sun slipped behind the horizon. She wanted desperatly to find where she belonged. The moment she learned the truth of her birth, she'd given up going back to her time. She scoffed. It wasn't really even her time, if she was honest. She was born in this realm, six years ago. She didn't even belong in this time either. She couldn't go home to her father, she was far too old to be claimed as his daughter or heir to the throne. Maybe she should seek out Morrigan and see if it was at all possible to be sent to the time where she did belong, twenty years in the future. She shook her head. No, that wouldn't work either. Her friends would all be double her age and Anders wouldn't survive that long with the taint flowing through him. He'd be lucky to see another decade.

Her heart clenched tightly and she sniffled. She love him with all her heart, yet he seemed so distant. His constant wish for death hurt her. Was she not enough to live for? Did her love for him mean so little to him? Didn't he see how much it killed her inside whenever he brings up the notion of his death. A tear slid down her cheek. She didn't belong anywhere. Her best friend was who knows where on a ship and her almost sister was on the brink of a mental breakdown. There was nobody to talk to and it hurt. Sure, there was Merrill and Fenris, but neither was what she needed. She needed the consorting of somebody not tied up in her mess.

Her mind was made up. She jumped off the boulder and made her way back to camp where she curled up in her bedroll and closed her eyes. She could feel the eyes of her companions staring at her, waiting for her to say something. She didn't. She sighed once and allowed sleep to take over.

The Keep was in a mild state of panic. It took everything the Commander had to keep the place in order. News reached them of the calamity that transpired in Kirkwall. Solona's heart raced when she heard the news. She wanted nothing more than to drop everything and rush to Denerim to speak with Alistair. She knew, in her heart, that River was with the apostate mentioned in the reports. there was no doubt that it was Anders. He always had a flair for the dramatic. He was also a changed man, no thanks to Justice. She never liked the idea of him playing host to the spirit. While Justice was her friend to some degree on their journey, she didn't like the idea of him possessing a human body, especially her friend.

Solona was finally settling in behind her desk to fill away some mind-numming paperwork when there was a shouting from the hall. "Commander! People approach the gate!"

"Who is it, recruit?" She asked, stepping out of her office.

"I dunno, Ser, it's a small group of travelers. They are well armed and look like they've been on the road awhile." He stuttered.

"You're dismissed. I guess I'll go greet them personally." Solona shook her head, regretting her decision to ever get out of bed this morning. She straightened her shoulders and marched dutifully into the main hall. She spotted Nathaniel near the door. Good, he could join her in greeting their guests. "Let's go, Howe." He bobbed his head and followed silently beside her.

The group was comprised of four women and two men, all on horseback and carrying a lot of supplies. They were covered in the dust from the roads and traces of dried blood. They had indeed been on the road for awhile. It wasn't until she was closer did she recognize the red hair of River Theiren. She scanned the rest of the group. the only other she recognized was Anders. She barked at the gate keeper to let them in.

"What a coincidence that you should arrive today." Solona greeted as the party dismounted. "I heard of what happened just this morning. You guys travel fast." She'd planned on saying a few other choice words, but she was cut off when River unexpectantly hugged her. Her arms went around the girl automatically. "It's good to see you unharmed."

"The girl with the bow doesn't know who we are. We are escorting her to Denerim for some extra coin." River whispered in her ear. "I'm going by Willow for the time being. Birthname, actually."

"Willow, is it? Well, Willow, Welcome to Vigil's Keep. You and your friends are welcome to make yourselves at home." She pulled the girl out to arm's length. The amulet given to her was still fastened safely around her neck. "Willow, after you're cleaned up, can I see you in my office?"

"Of course, Commander." She bowed her head a little and smiled.

It was going to be a very long day.

"River, have a seat." Solona motioned to the chair.

River sat down, her hand folded neatly in her lap and her eyes trained on the desk instead of at her surperior. She felt like a scolded child. If Solona already knew what transpired at the Chantry, that is very well what she might be getting scolded for. She knew it was well deserved, but she couldn't let Anders fall alone when she had a hand in it as well.

"Stop looking so sullen. You're not in trouble." Solona chuckled. "I wanted to talk to you alone so I could speak freely. How are you? Any issues with your co-habitator?"

"Once, when my friend...my ward was killed by templars. he burst forth, consuming my rage and avenging Thad's death. Anders brought me back to my senses." Thad's death was still so close to the surface, tears dampened her eyes. "He came with me from the future. The circle caught him. They were going to make him tranquil because his magic was different from everybody else. Even though his connection to the fade was practically non-existant and his power weak, they feared him. Because of that fear, they were going to condem him to a fate worse than death. I've seen the Tranquil. They aren't even human anymore. They are souless beings."

"I know, probably better than you do. I was raised the the Fereldan Circle. The Circle here isn't like the one in Kirkwall. The mages have a lot more freedom. We were allowed to make friends, flirt and have flings. Well, that was until Uldrid turned the tower into a spire of demons and blood mages." She shuddered with the memory. "It still gives me nightmares. It was awful what they put the templars and other mages through. Cullen was there. He was tortured for days. They almost broke him."

"I'm surprised he is as lenient with the mages as he is. If I'd have gone through that as a templar, I'd be hell bent of destroying them all."

"He was, for awhile, but Cullen is a gentle soul, not a killer. He was unable to hang on to his hatred and fear. With time, he learned that just like with every other race, there are good and there are bad. Uldred was about as bad as you could get. But, enough reminissing, tell me what happened in Kirkwall."

River told her everything. The warden was silent for a long time. "Say something, please."

"Alistair is going to have kittens when he hears this. River, you are in a tough spot. I am glad you came to Fereldan to seek solace. You have allies here. Just because we can't openly announce you as Alistair's heir, doesn't mean you shouldn't get denied the protection of a princess."

"I don't want to be treated special. I can't be Alistair's daughter in this time. I'm too old. Therefore, I cannot accept any of the benefits of being princess. It would look suspicios. How would I explain an honor guard? Not to mention the people of Kirkwall know my face. They will reveal me for who I really am. An abomination and an apostate."

"You are not an abomination." Solona said sharply. "You are a woman with the soul of an Old God inside your body. The power you have is not an abomination, but a blessing. Kirkwall has been in turmoil for years under Knight-Commander Meredith's rule. She was a silngle-minded bigot who wanted all mages chained and shackled in a dungeon. You and your friends did Thedas a great service by ending her reign."

"But I used the archedemon's power to kill her. Everybody saw me. The archdemon wasn't in control, I was."

Solon'as eyes widened. "You tapped into it's power without losing yourself in it? That is amazing."

"No, I haven't done it since, and honestly, I was in a life or death situation. If he hadn't lent me some of his power, we both would have perished. He wants to live just as much as I do."

"Either way, that is a monumential stepping stone, River. You and Anders are welcome to stay here as long as you like. This is probably the only place where Anders will be welcome. He is a Grey Warden, but he is also enemy number one for what he did. Neither your name or description was mentioned in the destruction of the Chantry."

"A small blessing, to be sure."

"There is something else on your mind, I can tell." Solona probed.

River nodded, "What timeline do you think I belong in? The future where I was raised, here, or twenty years in the future where I would be old enough to be Alistair's daughter?"

"That is a very difficult question." Solona walked over to the window overlooking the training grounds. "I would say in the timeline where you could be Alistair's daughter, but there is a small issue of the Darkspawn taint running through him. He is a Warden, and because that is so, the Calling will come to him before the next twenty years are up, I think."

"I'm at a loss of what to do here, Solona. Here, in this time, I have friends and family, even though they cannot openly claim me as such. In the timeline I belong, I would be safer than here, but at the loss of you, my father, and even Anders. All of you will go through the Calling, leaving me alone in that time. I feel as if I should stay, but what is my place in this world? I have nothing to my name except the title of apostate. I refuse to live at the Circle, and yet, I am so very tired of running. I have been doing so since I was twelve. I can't do it anymore, Solona. I need a place to call home. I need a family to come home to at night. I need...something. " River started shaking with tears. She was lost in time. She had no home and despite her friends, she felt utterly alone. Nobody knew what she was going through. Nobody could possibly understand her dilema.

Solona's arms wrapped around her, holding her tight and smoothing down her hair. It was the embrace of a mother, something she hadn't felt in many years. It was safe and secure. River felt as if nothing in the world could hurt her. She crumbled in the mage's arms and cried.

"River, sweetheart, everything will work out. I promise you that. Even if you can't live in Denerim and openly claim your father, you have a place here with the Wardens. You have the taint, no matter how small. You are a Warden without the downside of the Calling. The archdemon prevents the corruption of spreading through your system, ultimately killing you. You are a warden without any of the downsides." She placed a gentle kiss on the top of River's head. "You do have a home, River Theiren, if you truly wish it."


End file.
